


They'll Learn Much More Than I'll Ever Know

by FandomOverlady



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Body Worship, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Coming Untouched, Consensual, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Enemas, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, I am awful and should be euthanized, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Seriously I need help, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage but they both are conflicted about it, Virgin Peter Parker, Wet Dream, the more tags I add the more powerful I feel, wow i hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomOverlady/pseuds/FandomOverlady
Summary: Endgame Fix-It, where everyone lives. Tony and Peter work to make a shield around the world, but struggle with ideas on how to make it. It gets late, so they go to bed, but Peter can't sleep. He goes back to work on the project until something works, and Tony finds him in the morning a sleep deprived, delirious mess, but with a solution that might just be the key to keeping the world safe. Eventually Peter gets to go to bed, but not without waking Peter with his cries for help. Sexual situations ensue, but trust me, Tony knows he can't touch Peter, and Peter knows he can't touch Tony. It's just a clusterfuck of tension basically so enjoyEDIT: Chapters will be posted a little less often, but I promise they are coming. Tony and Peter are both super into each other in this fic, so Starker shippers unite!





	1. Force Field

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Peter and Tony fanfic, so please be gentle. Peter is almost seventeen here, and he has feelings for Tony, and Tony has feelings for him (but neither of them know of the others' affections). Prepare for awkward encounters of the wet dream kind, and buckle up for a sexually tormented Tony Stark and an untouched Sexually Innocent Peter Parker.

They did it. They really did it. Thanos was gone, everyone was alive. Tony was more than relieved, and Peter was never happier to be able to spend more time with his mentor. Steve went back to return the stones after Hulk managed to snap Thanos and his army out of existence, while Natasha went to be with Clint and his family for a while. The world was not in need of saving, not yet, at least. Thor went to look for Loki, out in the multiverse where he would hopefully find him, alive. Pepper went off with Morgan for a much needed vacation, while Tony and Peter worked on that “shield around the world” the older man had dreamed of. It felt like forever ago that he and Cap fought so hard over the idea, and the fight seemed so silly now. Everyone was alive, and that is what was important to Tony. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter called, upon having written a formula for a possible shield with the ability to be invisible but be as dense as the crust of the Earth. Tony came over and read over the equation, shaking his head and patting Pete on the back.

“Not gonna work, kid. See the gravitational pull situation there?” He pointed to a segment on the screen, to which the young Avenger nodded and puffed out a sigh. They had been working for days on the perfect solution, coming up with no feasible options.

“Hey, it’s alright Pete. We will figure out something… eventually.” Tony ruffled the teenager’s hair, walking back to his station, formulating ideas while simultaneously working on more suit concepts. Peter turned around and slumped forward, head in his hands while clenching his eyes closed. How could they not have figured out something already? He was sixteen, turning seventeen soon, and his favorite person in the world was the smartest man alive. They had to think of something soon, or he would certainly lose his mind.

“Maybe if we did what Mister Strange does, and we put stations up with a bunch of tiny shields that form one big shield?” Peter offered. His eyes were hopeful, which made Tony’s heart ache.

“What about the fine lines in between said shields? Something will always leak through. What can shields do against potential gas warfare, or tiny microscopic infectious warfare? We can’t risk anything, and that is why the system has to be foolproof, Peter.” Tony looked at the kid sadly, knowing how hard he was working. He shut off his projections and checked his watch.

“ _ Jesus _ , kid. It’s just past one.”

“One in the afternoon?”

“No, genius. It’s one hour past midnight, and we have been working since seven this, no,  _ yesterday _ morning. We gotta get some sleep.”

“We?” Peter asked, not sure he heard Tony correctly.

“Yes, we. We both need sleep if we want to make any headway on this project. Don’t you agree?” Tony said more than asked. Peter nodded, eyelids heavy. Tony nodded, as if to say  _ of course you do, because I am always right _ . He leaned over the teen and turned off his projection too, waving his hand to turn off the lights. Peter followed him up the stairs and they parted ways in the hallway between their rooms.

“Oh, kid,” Tony called out. Peter turned around and stood, shocked, as Tony gave him a tight hug. He was still getting used to the frequent expressions of emotion and fondness that Tony gave him. He understood, though, knowing Tony had lived five  _ years _ without him, thinking him to be dead. Gone. He hugged back, fingers only slightly digging into the fabric of the billionaires’ t-shirt. He had always had a weak spot for affection, even though he opted to not show it most of the time. But Tony… he always had time for a hug here, a hand squeeze there, a kiss on the top of the head here. Their closeness only grew closer over the year after Thanos and his death. Now, it was hard to find a room with Tony in it that Peter was not in as well. Tony barely took his eyes off the kid, refusing to let him sleep alone for the first few months after the Vanished were brought back. Pepper understood, of course, knowing that Tony saw Peter as a son, as a companion.

Tony let go and said a soft  _ goodnight _ , turning around and walking to his room, closing the door, but only just so that there was a slight crack left open. He wanted to be able to hear Peter if he called for him, since Tony slept lightly most nights. Peter always left his door wide open, not seeing any reason not to. He had nightmares of the events he saw when he was brought back, but only when he was really stressed. The nightmares used to be a nightly occurrence, but Tony would always be there when he cried out in his sleep. Tony was his angel who pulled him up from the horror, waking him softly and holding him as he wept into the scarred chest of his lifelong idol. His angel with broken wings, Peter called him in his mind. He knew Tony was broken, but together, they worked to fix each other. It was slow going, but nothing felt better than making Tony smile, helping him laugh. He had dreams of Tony, dying while he sacrificed himself for the world. Those dreams were the worst, and the scariest. He would wake up in a cold sweat, crying, screaming Tony’s name, his hands never being able to grip Tony before he died. Always just about to catch him, save him, and then he would wake to a false memory of Tony dying before his eyes.

Tony would be there, every time, laying next to him, massaging his neck and running his hands through the boy’s hair, cooing and whispering comforts into his locks, chest pressed to the teen’s shoulder, back, chest - anywhere he could press himself against. Some nights, he would ask Tony to stay, to hold him until he slept. His sobs would muffle until he drifted into a fitful sleep, with Tony laying awake, cradling him.

For Tony, the nights where he would hear Peter scream, he would run to the kid’s room, seeing the boy struggle in his sleep, covers thrown across the room, or in a heap at the foot of the bed. His veins would be bulging, muscles tense, his face stricken with pain, and on the worst nights, he would be petrified in fear of what he saw behind his young eyes. Tony could only think to quietly crawl into the bed with Peter, stroking his face till he woke. When Peter struggled, Tony would choke up and fight the urge to cry, reminding himself he needed to be strong for his kid. He didn’t even have to think when he jumped out of bed to Peter’s side, knowing that Peter was seeing nightmares no teenager had any reason to witness. He had to pin Peter down sometimes, the kid’s strength impressing him occasionally. He would call out to him,  _ Peter, Peter, buddy - no, don’t hit me. You gotta - kid, you gotta wake up _ . Peter’s eyes would open, tears pooling in the soft eyes of the innocent child he knew he never should have brought into this mess. His lips would tremble, and his arms would fly up to wrap around Tony’s broad shoulders, hands shaking and his chest heaving in sobs that would last for what felt like hours. Tony’s heart would shatter every time he heard Peter cry, his need to protect him seeping through his cocky persona. His arms would return the embrace, holding him tightly, his head leaning into the soft brown mess of hair, little words of love and comfort slipping past his lips before he even thought about them.

_ Baby, don’t cry. I’m here. _

_ Please, it’s okay. _

_ Don’t worry, I’m right here. _

_ I won’t leave you, I promise.  _

_ Pete, everything is fine, I’ve got you. _

_ I’ve got you. _

 

_ I’ve got you… _

Hands withered with tension and worry would soften the second his Peter needed him. He would be gentle, cradling the teen as his smaller body pushed so close against his much harder, much more fatigued body. He was the shelter of a scared and wounded animal, he provided warmth and safety to a teenage boy without a father, a teenage boy who needed someone strong to hold him close when he was afraid. He gladly stayed in the bed with Peter, gathering the blankets around them until they were under the covers, legs intertwined and chests pressed against each other. But that was as far as their intimacy ever got. Once or twice, Peter would take Tony’s hands into his smaller ones, holding onto them as if they were made of iron, anchoring him to reality as he slept. And once or twice, it was Tony who took the boy’s hands in his, pressing them to his lips as if to make a silent promise. He only ever did it when Peter was asleep, of that he made absolutely sure.

But all of those thoughts came and went in a mere second, and Peter smiled as he walked to his own bed, an Iron Man night light illuminating the modestly decorated room. His pillows enveloped his head, ears covered by the plush pillows and their goose down interior. Of course, the pillow was only half down, the other half a synthetic material that, of course, Tony had made. Something to help with keeping the spine aligned or something. Peter was too tired to care, but as he was about to sleep, his thoughts came to the protective barrier around the world. He quietly made his way out of bed, went down the stairs and got to work. Hours flew by and his brain went fuzzy. He was sleep deprived but he was  _ awake _ . He had so many thoughts racing through his mind, but one thing came to the forefront. A protection around the world that could withhold against enemies until more help arrived. He made his designs, set up models for it and ran tests, until he finally came up with something. A series of magnetic ships with a force field subspace in between each ship, one hundred ships surrounding the globe constantly, able to form enclosures around enemy ships until other forces came to aid, with backups awaiting launch commands to take the place of the ships that had been the initial shield. Inexpensive, versatile, and something that the military would like, along with Tony, hopefully. He had run test after test until his fifty third try, where he got a 98.975% success rate, and with that, he yelled out his victory.

“What the hell are you doing up, Peter?” He heard from across the room, where Tony was standing, looking at his watch.

“It’s six, kid. Did you get any sleep?”

“Uh… about fifteen minutes in between my brainstorming sessions.” Peter looked like he got run over by a truck. Tony walked up to him, and when he got close enough to get a good look, he saw that Peter swayed slightly as he tried to stand still.

“You gotta get some sleep, Peter. What were you thinking?” Tony asked as he took hold of both shoulders of the young man in front of him.

“I was thinking about you, honestly,” Peter said, a goofy grin on his face as he looked back at his simulation.

“Me? That’s sweet, kid, but really, what were you thinking?” Tony smiled, only to hide his frustration. Peter laughed and blinked slowly. Yeah, the kid needed sleep. He was going delirious.

“No, really! I thought a-about how you protect me, and then I got to thinking about the shield, and then how if a bunch of little things -”

“I’m gonna cut you off there, Pete. You came down here to work on the shield?” Tony was more concerned than anything else. He knew the shield was important, but the world was not in danger. Not just yet, anyway.

“No! No, listen!” Peter leaned into Tony, his head tilted up, chin pressing onto Tony’s chest. The Iron Man heaved a sigh and squeezed the kid’s shoulders, indicating that he would let him continue.

“So, sooo…  _ aha _ , you do a bunch, I mean really, a  _ bunch _ of little things for me. Me! Some… some kid from Queens. A-and the little things build up and it’s just, well, it’s just one big thing! This one  _ big _ ball of nice things, and I thought, maybe, a bunch of little things could make one big thing to protect Mother Earth!”

“Mother Earth.”

“Yeah! So, I made designs of cost effective, fuel efficient ships. They run off of magnetic fields placed in five key parts of the globe, and the subspace in between the ships form a force field, and the distance between each ship could be hundreds of miles long! The shield density would be just as thick as two ships that are twenty feet apart. So, if a big ship came into the atmosphere, the tiny ships could surround it and envelope it in a magnetic field. I’ve designed blasters that shoot off EMPs, and -”

“I get the idea, Peter,” Tony said. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Do you think it could work?” Peter asked, head leaning against Tony’s pecs. Tony smiled.

“Yeah, yeah kid, I think it could work.” Peter pumped his fist, letting out a soft  _ yeah _ in response. He yawned. Tony felt him relax into his chest, arms falling softly to his sides.

“Mister Stark?” Peter said, bleary eyed and softly spoken. Tony hummed in reply, rubbing Peter’s back with his right hand.

“I think it’s about time for bed, huh?”

“I want to, really… but my mind is too awake for sleep. It’s like, I have a  _ billion _ thoughts all at once going through my head. I don’t think I could sleep if I tried, Mister Stark.” Peter looked like he was run down and exhausted, and Tony needed him to be in tip top shape. He had to make sure Peter was okay, and sleep was what would help him.

“Listen, kid, I am going to give you something that knocked me out when I needed it to, alright?”

“M’kay, sounds nice.” Peter smiled up at him, his eyes drooping with the weight of exhaustion.

Tony lead them to the kitchen, where he brought out a bottle of whiskey and a tiny bottle of melatonin gummies. He poured the whiskey into a mug and put some ice and water in it, handed it to Peter, and took out two gummies. Peter ate the gummies right away, but stared hesitantly at the drink.

“Alcohol? You know I’m not legal to -”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But listen, it works. One shot should get you nice and fuzzy, since I know you have never had a sip of this stuff in your life. Right?”

“I never had alcohol before, Mister Stark. Ever.” Peter looked down, blushing at his own lack of adult experience in something as simple as drinking. Tony couldn’t help but swoon a little at the rose color that tinted the boy’s cheeks. He pushed the mug over to the young spider, mesmerized as he gulped it down in one go with a grimace. His mouth made a little ‘o’ at the bitter taste, but after a few moments, there was a visible relaxation in his face.

“Wow… m-may I have another one of those?” Peter said, only slightly giggly. Tony poured another, smaller, shot, leaving it strong and not watered down. Peter gulped it quickly and flapped his hands around until the burn subsided and the taste mellowed. He smiled, like a child given candy.

“ _ Hah _ , wow… th-this is ni-i-ice,” Peter slurred. Two shots (barely) and he was a little bit beyond tipsy. How cute.

“Yeah, you like it?” Tony asked as he poured himself a drink as well. Six thirty in the morning? It was time for an evening glass of whiskey somewhere in the world, so fuck it, he was gonna take part too.

“ _ Mmmhmm _ . I can seeee… why you  _ like  _ it so mu-uch.” Peter giggled and walked over to Tony, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Can I go to bed?” Peter asked, eyes wide and fixated on the billionaire’s lips. He put his hands on Tony’s chest, swaying slightly.

“Yeah, kiddo. We -  _ you _ \- can go to bed. I’ll make sure you don’t do something stupid.”

“You’ll watch over  _ me _ ?”

“Of course I will,” Tony said, kissing the top of the boy’s head. Peter hummed at that, leaning into the kiss. He couldn’t deny it; he loved Tony. More than he should, of course. He wanted Tony, but the man had Pepper, and his daughter. Peter was so young and he knew it was illegal to be with someone Tony’s age, but  _ god _ , he wanted him. He didn’t think of himself as gay, either. He just knew his sexual orientation was Tony Stark, who happened to be a man. He found no other men attractive like Tony, and he had no reason to look at anyone else when he had a whole summer to spend with him. All for himself, Tony was, and he was not going to waste a single minute of it. Each lingering hug, each fleeting touch of hands, each kiss on the forehead - it all equated to an infinite amount of love to Peter. He knew what he wanted, and now that he had the alcohol in him, his inhibitions were lowered. But, of course, he knew that he couldn’t very well just  _ kiss _ Tony, or make a move. So, he would blame the alcohol for whatever stupid thing he might say.

The two walked over to Peter’s room, where Tony gently laid the boy down on the soft blankets, draping the comforter over him. He adjusted the blankets around Peter like he would do for Morgan, and with a kiss to the forehead, he left the room. He left the door open, how Peter liked it. He opted to go to his own room and catch a few more hours of sleep if he could. The melatonin would kick in soon for the teenage boy, and the alcohol was already working its magic. He had told Peter he would watch over him, but Peter was already half asleep when he set him down, so he opted to leave him in peace. As he closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted to the sleeping boy in the room across from his, and how easy it would be to just go in and lay by his side. But, being the adult, he chose to stay in his own room, where the other half of the bed was cold and empty.

About two hours after he set Peter down, he heard a cry. He immediately jolted up, running to Peter’s room.

“T-Tony…” Peter called.

“Hey, I’m here,” Tony said, as he got into the bed. His arm found its way over Peter’s chest, rubbing his thumb on his shoulder, his touches light. Peter leaned into Tony’s chest, little noises escaping his throat.

“ _ Mmm… n-no _ … don’t s-” The boy cut himself off with a whine, his eyes closed tightly shut, his head pushing into Tony’s neck, his breath coming out in puffs against his skin. For a moment, Tony thought he should wake the boy, but chose to let him fight whatever battle he needed to. If it got too rough, he knew that he would wake him up.

“Want…  _ no _ ,” A whimper. “P-please…  _ Tony _ ,” Peter breathed, hands gripping Tony’s shirt for dear life. The genius didn’t know what to do, so he figured he would let Peter ride this one out. His fingers ran through the boy’s hair, while his other hand stroked his arm.

“It’s okay, Pete. You got this, you can do it,” Tony cooed.

“ _ Hnnn _ … b-but,  _ hah _ , w-wait…” Peter said meekly, lips brushing against Tony’s collar bone, almost a kiss. Tony suddenly realized that Peter was not having a bad dream. From the sounds of it, he was having a rather  _ good _ dream. The boy’s hips pushed into Tony’s, where he felt a bulge growing against his thigh. The kid was having a  _ very  _ good dream.

_ What the hell am I doing?  _ Tony thought to himself. Was this pedophelia? He wasn’t doing anything to provoke the kid, so was it just weird voyeurism? Whatever it was, he loved it, but he hated himself for it. He remained perfectly still, his only movements in his hands where he continued to pet the boy against him. Peter began to rock his hips, his breaths coming out ragged and harsh against Tony’s neck.

“ _ F-fuck _ … me…  _ hah _ ple - …  _ Tony _ …” His hips ground against his mentor’s like it was instinctive, like he had been doing it his whole life. Tony moved his hand from the teen’s shoulder to his waist, thumb circling his hip bone.

“Yeah, Peter?” Tony said, ever so softly. “You feel me right now?” Peter hummed out a weak  _ mmmm _ in reply, his hips thrusting against Tony’s thigh like a dog in heat, only more languid and smooth in its motion. His sleep allowed his libido to almost soften in its intensity, but kept it sexy nonetheless. Tony gripped Peter’s waist, his other hand petting through his hair, twirling a strand every once in a while.

“ _ God _ , Pete… You look so… so  _ pretty _ like this. You know that?” Tony whispered into the kid’s ear. “You  _ know _ how pretty you are, don’t you?” Peter only whined and bucked harder, his eyes closed, deep in a wet dream that Tony couldn’t even imagine. It’s true, Tony often had inappropriate thoughts of Peter, but how could you not when he was so handsome, so fit, and so  _ smart _ ? Intelligence was one of the most attractive qualities in the world to the playboy, and he knew that Peter was very smart. He would catch himself (more often than he liked to admit) staring at Peter. His pert little ass, his small but firm chest, his eyes, his hair - anything he could get away with looking at for long enough without Peter noticing, he would stare at. With Peter in his arms, writhing in phantom pleasure, his mind couldn’t help but come up with ideas of what he was dreaming of. Maybe… a little coaxing in the right direction would give him a better idea.

“Can you hear me, Pete?” Tony asked, his voice light and airy against the shell of his ear. Peter showed no signs of wakefulness, so he kept his volume low and touches soft. He didn’t want Peter to wake up before the real fun began. “I need you to listen to me, baby,” He murmured, hand working its way up and down Peter’s side.

“Oh…  _ god _ , y-you…  _ hnnn _ …” The boy’s hair went on end where Tony’s hand skimmed over his skin, while his hips desperately tried to push the blanket out of the way between them. Tony fought the urge to do it for him, but decided it best to make it like he wasn’t there at all, so Peter wouldn’t know he saw him do any of this. The teen whined as his back arched, his hands gripping and releasing Tony’s shirt, trying to hold onto a mirage of Tony in his dream. His forehead pushed up so that his lips were right on Tony’s neck, the plump skin of them finding their purchase and kissing at the juncture of his neck tendon and his jawline.

“F-fuck, kid,” Tony breathed. “What do you want -  _ need  _ \- me to do for you, Peter?” Tony asked, hoping that he would hear him in his sleep and answer.

“St-Stark…  _ Mister _ -” He started, but a groan cut him off, his chest pushing into Tony’s. “ _ Touch _ …” he whimpered. Tony froze yet again, debating whether or not he should do what Peter asked of him. He thought it would be better to not touch the kid on his… well, his  _ privates _ , but he figured his chest wasn’t a bad option? His hand moved up to Peter’s chest, but he stopped.  _ You’d take advantage of a sleeping child? You sick fuck, you should just leave and let him do his business.  _ But Tony’s monkey brain argued the opposite.  _ It would be a pity to not find out what you’re doing to him, but you don’t have to touch him to find that out.  _ He nodded and agreed with himself on both fronts, so he settled upon the route of continuing to ask questions, but not to touch. There, now both sides were happy.

“Touch you  _ where _ , Pete? You gotta tell me,” He said, eyes locked on the teenager’s face. It was contorted in pleasure and what appeared to be desperation. So debauched and sexual, and Tony couldn’t even touch him. He knew that he could make the boy scream his name and come ten times over, but because of decency and  _ not _ wanting a lawsuit on his hands, he had to watch and listen to the pleasure, rather than take part in it like he normally would.

“Touch me,  _ please _ , I -  _ ohhh _ …”

“I know, baby, where? Where do you want me to touch you?” He asked again. The boy’s eyebrows arched up and his lips formed a pout as his slender hips rocked forward, his erection pressing into the blanket, hard enough to be felt by Tony on his thigh. He let out an exasperated puff of air into Tony’s neck, claiming it for yet another kiss, his tongue darting out every so often between his sloppy, unpracticed kisses.

Tony’s resolve was crumbling, so he kissed Peter’s forehead for all it was worth, his hand stroking up and down Peter’s now exposed middle. He gripped the boy’s waist, a groan pushing past his own lips softly. The whole time, he had been hard, his erection straining against his sweatpants. This boy was like a cookie jar that your mom would never let you reach into. Always there, taunting you with the sweetness inside. Peter was his cookie jar, the lid still tightly closed and the contents inside fresh and sweet, ready for the taking. He wondered if Peter had ever had sex before, or if he had ever kissed anyone. He wouldn’t be surprised if Peter did get some action, but he secretly hoped that Peter was still untouched. Virginial and pure. Fuck, the thought of being Peter’s first set Tony’s blood on fire, his mouth suddenly going dry and his cock aching for attention.

“G-gonna…  _ please _ , let m -” The boy sobbed, his breath coming out in little pants. 

“You wanna cum, baby?” Tony whispered, right against Peter’s lips, his own barely brushing against them. He so desperately wanted to kiss the kid breathless, but he couldn’t let himself do it. He wouldn’t. Peter nodded, thrusting against the blanket barrier. Tony just wanted to hear Peter say where he needed Tony. Just a word or two, and he would be happy in knowing what he was doing to Peter in his dream.

“You can… after you tell me  _ where you want me to touch you _ ,” He said, punctuating his words so that Peter could hear him better.

“ _ Mmmmm _ … my…  _ dick _ , s-sir…  _ please _ ,” He said, so quiet against Tony’s lips. Tony let out a breathy moan and put his forehead to the teen’s.

“Good boy, y-you’ve been  _ so _ good for me.” Tony looked down, for the first time all night, at the boy’s body. His abs were flexing, almost painfully, and his biceps were strained as his smaller hands held onto Tony’s shirt. His hips were flush with the blanket, so he couldn’t see Peter’s hard on, which he thought was probably for the better. Tony’s hand moved to the small of his back, pressing him closer. He went back to looking at Peter’s face, and moved the blanket away. The kid was flush against him now, his hips gyrating against the new, much sturdier surface of Tony’s leg. Tony had to bite back a moan, his grip on the boy’s hip tightening as he fought the urge to rock back into the nearly frantic friction of Peter’s lithe body against his. He really was going to hell, wasn’t he?

“You can cum now, Peter...” Tony said, ever so quietly against Peter’s pink lips. He watched in awe as the boy flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, and nearly came in his own pants at the kid’s face. His eyelids were fluttering in his sleep, eyelashes resting daintily against his porcelain skin, tiny freckles ghosting his button nose and high cheekbones. His mouth was open in a silent scream, the only sound coming out a moan so debauched that even the best porn stars would be put to shame. His forehead pushed against Tony’s neck, breath hot like steam against his aged skin.

“Come for me, Peter.” Peter whined as his orgasm took hold of him, ripping through his body like a bolt of lightning, setting the room ablaze with the scream of a man on fire. His back arched like a bow, muscles tensed, while his head was thrown back, leaving his neck exposed and straining. Tony swore he saw light seeping from Peter’s body as the boy came harder than he had ever seen anyone come before. His legs shook as his arms pushed against the sheets, veins popping from the tension built up in them for what felt like hours. Thrusting into the air, the ghost of Tony was probably in as much shock as he was, having been witness to one of the most beautiful, utterly  _ dirty _ displays of orgasm he had ever seen in his whole fucking  _ life _ .

Slowly but surely, the teenager’s body floated down from its high, a wet spot forming in his sleep pants. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, while Tony laid there, breathless.

“Holy  _ fuck _ , kid…” He said, more to himself than Peter. The boy turned into a puddle of goo in his arms, the post-orgasm high rendering him a blob of sated teenage boy. He leaned forward to kiss Tony’s neck, but miscalibrated his target and kissed the arc reactor instead. That had Tony nearly blowing his load right then and there.

“ _ Mmmm _ … m’Tony…” Peter murmured as his breaths got deeper and slower, signaling Tony that he was finally in deep sleep. He let out a sigh of relief and - could it be? No, definitely not disappointment. More like, a sigh of realizing  _ now I have a boner and can’t do a damn thing about it, great.  _ He chose to simply put Peter back in place, arranging the covers around him, and lit a candle on the dresser, letting the smell of sex and cum drift away with the scent of vanilla cake taking over, leaving the room a confectionary wonderland to anyone passing by. He was in for a long night of furious masturbation and a serious demand for a drink. The sad thing is, it wasn’t even night time yet. It wasn’t even noon. He had a lot of pondering to do, but first, he had to get rid of that boner. Now.

He walked to his room, but left his door cracked open. Just in case Peter needed him, in any capacity. If the kid woke him up at midnight for cake, Tony would go out and fly to Italy for some of the best cakes he had ever had back in 1992, and bring them back, just so Peter could have cake. The point of that train of thought, Tony rationalized, was that he would do anything for Peter. All the kid had to do was ask. He took care of his erection in a swift, ten minute session of reimagining Peter’s face in his head, and that was that. Way less beautiful than Peter’s orgasm, but it left him satisfied. Well, it left him without a boner. But that was all.

  
  



	2. EMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up, and the two of the smarty pants talk and well, smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you feel the surprise Tony does when you get to the point of confessions. Please, father who art in heaven, forgive my sins.

The night had barely started when Peter woke up. He felt hazy, like he had just slept for seventy years, like Captain America. The room smelled faintly of vanilla, his head turning to the now burnt out candle. He looked down at himself and felt… tacky. What happened? He looked in his pajamas and grimaced. 

“Oh, god, gross…” He muttered, throwing the covers off of himself and walking to the bathroom. Picking a new pair of pants, he hopped in the shower and washed the dried cum off of himself, having thrown his soiled pants in the laundry basket only moments before. He knew he hadn’t jerked off, or done anything to create the mess, but he figured he had a nice dream or something. Hopefully Tony hadn’t heard anything, if he made any noise at all. Peter thought Tony would have  _ obviously  _ woken him up if he had been making too much noise, so he suspected nothing. The shower was brief, and he walked out of the stall, towel around his waist as he dried his hair off with a slightly smaller towel. Putting on his clean pajamas, he walked into the kitchen, completely shirtless and fresh from his rinse.

“Hi, Mister Stark!” He called out, to a Tony who nearly had a heart attack at the sudden outburst of words. Tony’s bowl he had been holding hit the counter, soup splashing around the edges.

“ _ Jesus _ , kid… You’re gonna be the death of me,” He said as he let out a breath. Then his breath hitched as he saw a shirtless Peter walk up to him, only to reach into the fridge for some milk. Peter smiled timidly, a little laugh escaping his throat as he looked at Tony.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

“All good, Pete. How, uh,” Tony coughed, wiping the soup from the counter and on the rim of the bowl. “How was your sleep?” He finished, leaning against the counter as he resumed eating his dinner.

“Oh, man, that stuff you gave me knocked me  _ out _ . I don’t even remember dreaming, it was just a black screen! The best sleep I’ve had in a long time, by far.” He took a gulp of his milk and sat on the counter, hair resting damp against his forehead. 

“That’s great, Pete. But don’t think you can just stay up so long again. I expect you back in bed in a few hours. It’s only five, so I would think nine is a good time to go back to sleep.” His fatherly tone came on a bit strong, but Peter was a growing boy who needed as much sleep as he could get. He remembered reading somewhere that kids his age need as much sleep as babies, and he didn’t try and disprove the science of whatever article it was that said it, either. It made Tony want Peter to go back to bed right then and there, but the kid had to eat, right?

“Wanna watch a movie before bed?” The boy asked, to which Tony nodded, gesturing towards the massive couch with his head. They walked to the couch, where Tony sat first, Peter following closely behind, sitting a comfortable distance apart from his mentor. Tony handed the remote to the teen, curious to see what he would pick to watch. Peter seemed surprised that he was offered the control, but took the remote and turned on Netflix. He scrolled through the shows but couldn’t settle on one he wanted to watch.

“So, no movie?” Tony asked as he set his bowl down on the side table. Peter shook his head, opting to turn and face Tony, to really just look at him. Tony turned slightly, looking back at Peter for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“Kid, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Mister Stark,” Peter said, leaning a bit closer. Their knees were almost touching, and Peter wished he could just sit closer, but their intimacy was saved for when Peter had his nightmares and panic attacks.

“You really don’t remember  _ anything _ about your sleep? Nothing at all?”

Peter looked at Tony, confused. “N-no, sir, I really don’t. Why? Did I make noise or something?” Fear bubbled up in his stomach, while worry ate away at his nerves. Tony laughed, breathy.

“Noise? Kinda. I checked in on you, but you seemed fine,” The genius said, but Peter could tell something was off. It didn’t take a genius to see that Tony was uncomfortable about something, or at the very least thinking heavily about something. He chose to let it go, and nodded his head.

“Well, thanks for checking on me. It means a lot to me that you do that for me, Mister Stark. It’s um… it’s really nice of you…” He blushed a little, and god  _ damn _ if it didn’t make Tony think of the blush he had as he came in front of him. Not hours ago, the boy was in his arms, fucking into the air with reckless abandon, not a care in the world as he sought his release.

“It’s nothing, kid. Really.” Tony pat Peter’s thigh, smiling.

“If you don’t mind me asking, did I scream or anything?” Peter asked, hesitantly. Tony, on the other hand, nearly choked on his own saliva, coughing a little as he cleared his throat.  _ Yes, Peter. You screamed a lot, and my god, was it the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen, and I’ve fucked a lot of people. A fuck ton of people, one might say. _

“You, uh… How do I put this…” Tony rubbed his hand over his face. He wondered if he should tell Peter, and tell him that it was totally fine, all teen boys do it. Hell, adult men do it too. Nothing to be ashamed of. What there  _ was _ to be ashamed of was that Tony had been witness to all of it. He provoked it too, asking Peter what he wanted, watching him as he came undone without a single touch. How he begged to cum, grasping at Tony’s shirt like he was being rescued from drowning. 

“Oh god, Mister Stark, I am  _ so _ sorry, I-I-I never do that, I swear!” Peter fumbled around his words, realizing that Tony must have heard him as he made that mess in his pants.

“No, no,  _ kid _ , it’s-it’s all okay, okay?” Tony reassured, inching closer to place his hand on Peter’s shoulder. He smiled and tilted his head towards the kid, raising his eyebrows as if to say  _ believe me, it’s all good _ .

“No, it’s  _ not _ okay! That-that is… that’s totally  _ inappropriate  _ behavior on my part! I don’t - I don’t even  _ do _ that kind of stuff!” Tony nearly passed out,  _ what the fuck does that even mean? _

“What do you  _ mean _ that you ‘don’t do that kind of stuff,’ kid?” Tony said, his lips apparently developing a mind of their own, speaking the words before he even had a chance to mull them over. Great work, Stark. Smartest man on the planet? Not today, obviously. Peter flushed a crimson red, his ears and cheeks rosy as his eyes looked down, shame written all over his soft face.

“I didn’t mean to sound so harsh, Pete. Let me ask this differently, okay?” Tony said, softer. Peter nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, worried. Tony scooted closer, their knees finally touching. Peter’s hair stood on end, the touch making him shudder.

“When you say that you don’t do that kind of stuff, do you mean you don’t have…  _ dreams _ like that, or do you mean something else?” Tony tried his best to word his sentence carefully, but he ended up making Peter blush even harder.

“I don’t even  _ remember  _ whatever dream I had was… I just w-woke up, a-a-and there was… there was  _ ejaculate _ in my pants, Mister Stark.”

Fuck.

“Okay kid, this isn’t science class. You, uh… you had what we call a wet dream! Totally normal.” Tony deadpanned after that. He was certain he had a blush too, but god forbid he ever admit to it.

“It’s not  _ normal  _ if you  _ heard _ me, Mister Stark… that’s totally gross of me, you must think I’m just-just a horny teenager, like every other boy on the planet.” Peter looked like he was about to cry. He felt like he was, too. His vision went blurry as unshed tears threatened to fall, awaiting Tony’s agreement. Tony, on the other hand, was taken aback.

“Wait, you think  _ I’d _ think of you as ‘gross’ because you had a  _ wet dream _ ? Seriously, Peter, I’ve seen gross, and that isn’t something I would classify as such.”

“Mister Stark, I don’t do anything like that… because I don’t want to  _ be _ like  _ everyone else _ . I don’t give in to… those thoughts. I don’t even watch porn!” A single tear dropped and cascaded down his pretty face.

“Hey, hey… look at me, Pete,” Tony said, moving the boy’s chin upwards with his finger. “I still don’t know what you mean by ‘not doing’ that ‘stuff.’” Peter crumbled, eyebrows furrowing as his blush deepened and other tears joined the party. He wiped his nose, sucked in a breath and looked at Tony, dead in the eyes.

“I don’t… Idon’ttouchmyselfmisterstark,” He said, quietly and deadly fast. Tony didn’t even make out half of his jumbled sentence.

“What? You gotta excuse my hearing, I’m old.” Tony chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

“I don’t  _ touch myself _ , Mister Stark. I-I-I’ve  _ never _ done it… I don’t wanna be gross like the other men my age, and I feel  _ dirty _ if I ever think about doing it.” Well holy fuckballs on Mother Mary and Teresa with a tap-dancing Jesus on the side, the kid was the definition of  _ literally _ untouched. Not even touched by  _ himself _ . And ‘men his age’ was something Tony would laugh about later. The kid was a  _ boy _ , and  _ boys _ his age were practically sex-crazed fuckmonsters. He must be so stressed and high strung that his body had to find release somehow, and dreams were the only option it had left.

“Well, kid, I got news for you,” Tony said, giving Peter a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “If you don’t jerk off every once in a while, and by that I mean every few  _ days _ , you get really stressed. The tension builds and builds and sometimes, sadly, the only thing to relieve it is… well… you know.” Peter looked crestfallen.

“Is there any  _ other _ way to relieve the stress?” He asked, obviously not wanting to do the one thing his body craved. Tony felt bad for the kid. He had been jacking off since he was fourteen, and now, at fifty-three, he’s become basically a master at it. Peter, on the other hand, was almost seventeen and had never, not  _ once _ , touched himself. His balls must be so blue they might just fall off.

“Working out helps, but it only helps for so long, kid.” Tony tried to sound reassuring, but he seemed to only be making things worse.

“Wha…” The boy tried to form words but only ran both hands through his hair, eyes looking to the ceiling like it had some answers. Rubbing his face with both hands, Peter looked defeated. “I never close my door… has this happened before?”

“No, no I swear to you, Pete. Not once.”

“Did you…” Peter seemed to weigh his words before he spoke again. “Did you stay with me, Mister Stark?” Well, that’s just the way the cookie crumbles, isn’t it. Tony figured death was the best option at this point. All things considered, he was happy he got at least one last orgasm before he died.  _ Tell him the truth, you pedo. Or, don’t, and let him keep believing you’re the great man he thinks you are. _

“Well, that’s a, um… that’s a  _ funny _ story, actually,” He started. “I always leave my door slightly open in case I hear you having a rough dream, you know?” Peter nodded, wondering why he was saying all of this.

“So, I heard you call out my name, and I thought, well, I thought you were having a nightmare or a night terror or something, and I went to your room to check on you. I laid with you, like I  _ always _ do, and at first, I thought you w-were just, ahem, having a rough go of whatever you were dreaming of, and, well, you see -”

“Please, Mister Stark, just tell me if you stayed with me or not.” Peter cut him off, now deadly serious. Tony sighed, and nodded.

“Yeah, kid, I did. You were holding onto me, and if I pushed you away, you’d wake up, and I wanted to let you sleep. I didn’t touch you, I swear. I swear on my mother’s  _ grave _ , I never laid a hand on you.” He gave up. No use in lying at this point. Peter nodded, his face giving away how hard he was thinking. Tony was prepared for the kid to jump up and leave, never to see him again. It would be totally reasonable, of course.

“Was it… was it good?” Tony nearly exploded right then and there, because,  _ excuse me, what the fuck did he just say? _

“W-what do you mean, Peter?” Tony felt like a flustered teen again, as though he had just been asked if he wanted to makeout with the hottest kid in school.

“Was it a good time for you?” Peter asked again, looking up, his blush lighter. Tony gulped.

“It uh… it was… I don’t understand the question?” Tony didn’t want to say what he thought of it. He didn’t want to say how the way Peter’s back arched was graceful, like a bird in flight. He didn’t want to say how his moans were like water being drunk by a man in the desert. He didn’t want to say how Peter’s lips pressed to his neck made his lungs forget how to take in air. He didn’t want to say that, because if Peter didn’t feel the same way, he would be outed as a predator and a creep. And, worst of all, he would lose Peter. Forever. And he couldn’t do that again. He wouldn’t.

“I mean, did you like it? Because the more I think about it, the more I remember the dream… and  _ you _ were in it. And I liked it… I really  _ really _ liked it.” Someone get the defibrillator.

“ _ Fuck _ , kid. You know how hard this is? Do you know how much this is to handle? I watched you as you  _ came _ , right  _ next _ to me. You know how  _ hard  _ it was to not do what you asked? What you practically  _ begged _ me to do?”

“I asked you to do something?”

“You moaned out for me to  _ touch _ you, Peter. And I  _ didn’t _ because I am a respectful,  _ not _ creepy,  _ caring _ and  _ thoughtful  _ person!” At that, Peter giggled. “What? What the fuck is so funny about all this?”

“It’s just that you didn’t do what I asked! That’s really sweet, Mister Stark.”

“Is this some kind of  _ joke _ , kid? Are you testing me and playing with me, making me think you didn’t remember your dream and that you were awake the  _ whole _ time I had to lay there and watch you  _ beg _ for me to give you attention?”

“What? What, no!  _ No _ , Mister Stark, I would never do that, I promise. I swear, I was not awake, and the fact that you didn’t touch me because of your respect for me makes me really happy.” Peter flushed again, looking into Tony’s eyes. Hard.

“What are you  _ saying _ , Peter?”

“I’m saying… I’m glad you stayed. So... can you tell me if it was good or not?”

“What, good like how ice cream is good? Or good how a swan looks as she’s floating on the water in peace? Or, how about this, it was so good, I had to fix a problem  _ I _ had after I took care of  _ you _ .” And that was that. Tony gave in, giving Peter a real reason to blush.

“Could you tell me more? Please?” Peter requested as he moved closer, their thighs pressed together.

“More? What, like how you were  _ writhing _ against me like a man possessed? Or how you screamed as you came without me even laying a  _ finger _ on you? How you asked for permission to release, and how even in your  _ sleep _ you look for my approval on what you do? Is that what you wanna hear?” Tony purred. 

“W-what did I look like, Mister Stark?” Now it was Peter’s turn to gulp, eyes fluttering up to meet Tony’s.

“You looked  _ pretty _ . You had a glow to you, and you were sweating. You rutted against me, and your hair was all messy, while you pressed up against me.”

“O-oh…” The boy looked down, placing his hands in his lap.

“Got a situation there, Mister Parker?” Tony smirked. Was this really happening? Peter whined, desperate as he looked in Tony’s eyes, his face stricken with anxiety and arousal.

“ _ Y-yes _ , Mister Stark, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, Peter. You know,” Tony leaned forward so his lips were next to the teen’s ear. “I can help you with that.” He looked back at the kid, who appeared to be having a mild heart attack.

“Only if  _ you _ want me to, that is,” Tony said as he gazed upon the boy’s pink face. 

“I-I think I’d like - I think I’d like that very much, sir…” Peter said as he looked from Tony’s eyes to his lips.

“Tell me, kid, have you ever kissed anyone?”  _ Please, God, if you’re listening, let my theory be true. _

“N-no, Mister Stark.”

“Good,” Tony said, leaning forward until their lips were almost touching. “May I?”

“Y-yeah, Mister Stark… Of course… always,” Peter breathed. Tony leaned in and finally,  _ finally _ pressed his lips to Peter’s. He felt Peter try to kiss back, but his lack of experience really showed. And it gave Tony a  _ massive _ hard on. He backed away, only to say: “just follow my lead and let me guide you, okay?” To which Peter nodded frantically, a small whimper coming out of his mouth. Tony went back to kissing him, cupping his jaw in his hands.

Peter’s mouth moved against his, lips pushing together and pulling apart, only for the process to repeat. It was a dance, not a fight. Tony only thought to give, not take. There was no battle for dominance, no push for control. Just a fluid motion, like water sliding over oil, glossy and pristine. Tony broke the kiss, mostly for air, but also to guide them somewhere more comfortable.

“Wh-what are you doing? Don’t leave, I-I’m sorry Mis-”

“Kid, don’t worry, I’m just gonna have us go somewhere more private. And comfortable,” Tony said, rubbing his hands up and down the spider’s shoulders. Peter visibly relaxed at that, smiling as Tony guided them to his room. His bed was huge, Peter noted, billowing blankets and plush pillows adorned the mattress, where huge bed posts stood at each corner of the bed frame. The teenager stood by the bed, watching as Tony approached him. Tony was still a bit taller than him, and much more broad in the shoulders and chest. Peter had to stop himself from drooling, knowing that, at the very least, he would get more kissing and potentially some touching.

“Wanna lay down, Pete?” Tony asked, to which Peter nodded, still starstruck that  _ holy shit, Tony Stark is asking me if I want to lay down in his bed.  _ Peter backed onto the bed, miscalculating the angle and fell back rather ungracefully with a thump. Tony laughed, watching the boy maneuver his legs so that all of his body was on the bed. Tony slowly crawled over him, covering him with his body, until the only thing Peter could see or feel was  _ Tony _ . Just Tony. Only ever Tony.

Gentle hands came down to rest by Peter’s sides, where Peter lay, shaking with arousal and nerves. Tony leaned down, breath ghosting against the kid’s lips, before he captured them in a kiss, again. While one arm supported his body, his other went to work on mapping out the planes of Peter’s chest, neck, arms, waist - anywhere he could touch. Finally, his hand sought after Peter’s, and as their fingers intertwined, Peter gasped for air, the sensation of touching back setting his senses on fire. 

“ _ M-Mister Stark _ …” He whispered, eyes fixated on Tony’s eyelashes, mouth, and eyes that burned just for him.

“God, kid, you look pretty when your lips are all  _ red _ like that,” Tony said as he gave the boy a moment to breathe.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, sir… I’ve never -”

“I know, you’ve never done this before. Let me show you, Peter.” Tony leaned down once more, smiling into the kiss as he noticed Peter catching on to the flow of how something like that worked. He broke the kiss to go lower, lips connecting with his neck, leaving a mark that would definitely show up in the morning. Lower, down to his collar bones, where the boy’s chest was rising and falling fast and hard.

“ _ Relax _ , baby… it’s okay, we have all night,” Tony said into his chest, one hand finding their way to a rosy nipple.

“O-oh, god, Mister Stark!” Peter yelped, back arching into the light touch.

“Receptive, are we?” He said, as his finger played around the nub, not touching it, but slowly getting there.

“ _ Aah _ , y-yes, Mist-”

“Call me Tony, Peter,”

“O-okay,  _ Tony _ …” Peter moaned, Tony finally having swiped his thumb over the perky little nub. The philanthropist brought his mouth down upon the bud, tongue darting out to taste. Sweet, as he suspected. His lips encircled the nipple, his breath hot and wet against the cold nub. His tongue sucked and caressed it gently, only to pop off of it and blow the cool night air onto it, watching as it perked with the chill. Peter was letting out breathy sighs and moans, slightly thrusting up into Tony’s hips, but restraining himself. Tony moved onto the other nipple, his hand coming to play with the one he just left. Now flush against the kid’s waist, Tony’s other hand got to work at rubbing up and down Peter’s clothed thigh, squeezing the junction of his thigh and waist.

“I-I don’t know how long I’ll last, Mister - Tony…” Peter said aloud, his hands having found Tony’s soft hair, shaking and switching between gripping and releasing. His thighs raised to push up and against Tony’s ribs, squeezing him softly as his hips thrust (barely) against Tony’s chest.

“Do you want me to _touch_ _you_ , Peter?” Tony asked as he pushed himself up to rest with his thighs supporting Peter’s legs, the teen’s thighs spread in a V that lead directly to his straining dick.

“ _ Mmhmm _ , I-I do, b-but…”

“But what, baby?” Tony asked, hands stroking the spread inner thighs of the virgin below him. Such a beautiful image Peter made, flushed from his cheeks to his chest, lips red from kissing, chest heaving up and down as his arousal made his heart rate quicken. His thighs quivered atop Tony’s own, pajama pants resting low on his hips, giving Tony a view of his bare skin, silky smooth and hairless.

“I m-might cum… I don’t know if I can last past a touch…” At that, Tony’s mouth went dry. He was in sudden need of water, something to help his thirst be quenched. And boy, did Peter look like a long, lean, lanky glass of water right about now.

“You swear you’ve never even touched yourself  _ once _ , Pete?” To that Peter gave a firm nod. “Then, if you don’t last, it’s because you’re being touched for the first time.”

“But it’s so  _ embarrassing _ , sir. I’m a total virgin and I -” “Who ever told you being a virgin is bad, Peter?” Tony asked, hands playing with the waistband of Peter’s sleep pants. “Because, to me,” he pulled lightly, “it’s the  _ hottest _ thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh? I-is that true? You’re not just… you’re not just  _ saying _ that to make me feel better?”

“Would I be ‘just saying that’ if I had  _ this _ , Peter?” He gestured to his own erection. Peter looked and mouthed a silent  _ oh _ . “I  _ swear _ to you, Peter, you are  _ the _ most… sexy,” He ran his hands up the flat expanse of stomach, “ _ delicious _ ,” a kiss to the neck, “ _ pure _ thing… I have been given the pleasure of experiencing…” Tony stole those lips in a kiss once again, with Peter’s hands reaching up to cup Tony’s face. Their tongues pushed against each other, breath an afterthought as they moved. Tony leaned back and returned his hands to the waistband of Peter’s PJs. “Believe me?”

“I do… Mister Stark… I believe you,” Peter said, hands meeting Tony’s at his waistband, guiding Tony’s hands to pull down the pants that kept their intimacy at bay. Tony took in a shaky breath as he was moved to pull down the last layer of defense. Of course, the kid wasn’t wearing boxers. His eyes moved between looking at Peter’s to looking between his legs back to Peter, who was staring intently at him, never breaking his line of eye contact. And with a gasp, Peter’s cock was freed. It wasn’t small, but it surely wasn’t Tony’s. It was long and around five inches, but he still had time to grow into it. Tony thought that maybe a lack of jacking off made it smaller, the hormone flow having been delayed for so long. But he had no science to back that train of thought up, so he supposed his educated guess would have to be put under observation for a while before anything became conclusive. Luckily, it wasn’t a skinny dick, as it had a nice girth to it.

“I’m staring, aren’t I?” Tony asked, somewhat out of breath.

“Y-yeah… is it…  _ bad _ ?” The teen asked. Tony scoffed and rolled his head back.

“No, kid… no, it’s… it’s  _ perfect _ .” Peter sighed and laughed, blush deepening as Tony’s hands skimmed down his inner thighs, stopping right before he touched his cock. “May I?” He asked, one last time, in case Peter wanted to back out. He still had time. Peter nodded and lifted himself to rest on his forearms, so he could watch. Tony’s hand moved and reached to touch the base.

“ _ O-oh _ … god…” Peter whined, his dick firming from the single touch.  _ Fuck… I am the first one to ever touch this kid…  _ Tony thought. He gently wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, relishing in the look on his face. He looked pained, but he knew it was just from sexual repression and neglect.

“I was gonna ask how you like it, but -”

“I don’t even know how I like it!” Peter finished for him, giggling. Tony laughed, too, rubbing his thumb over the head. With that, Peter threw his head back and moaned.

“D-do that  _ again _ , Tony…  _ please _ …”

Tony obliged, rubbing over the slit again, his other hand moving to cup the hairless sac that rest daintily below his dick, massaging them.

“ _ Ooohh _ …  _ f-fuck _ .” Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of the kid, and he wouldn’t if someone paid him to. He moved his hand to stroke once along the shaft, putting pressure against the underside where the skin was pulled tight.

“T-Tony, I-I -”

“Gonna cum, baby?” Peter nodded, fists gripping the sheets, knuckles white. “Wanna know what makes orgasm feel good?” Tony offered.

“Wha-what’s that, Mister Stark?”

“If you relax…” Tony cooed, as he took his hand away from Peter’s balls, rubbing his outer thigh in comfort.

“ _ How _ do I do  _ that _ ? I can’t,” Peter said, worried. “H-how can I relax, when-when  _ Tony Stark _ is between  _ my  _ legs, t-touching my  _ ohh _ .” Peter was cut off by Tony’s breath ghosting over the head of said cock.

“Close your eyes, Peter, and relax your shoulders,” Tony instructed. Peter did as told, shoulders lower on the bed. “Now, stop tensing your abs, and breathe a full breath for me.” Peter, again, did as instructed, and while he was distracted, Tony bent down and licked the tip of the leaking cock in front of him. Peter’s eyes shot open, back arched as a moan slipped past his lips, loud and wanton. Ropes of white pulsed from his virgin manhood, some splattering on Tony’s face, the rest landing on his stomach.

“ _ T-Tony _ …” He called out, as the last of his orgasm pushed through him, his body slumping back against the bed, the sheen of sweat on his body leaving him glowing in the light of the moon from the window leaking through the blinds. Tony was just as awestruck as he was the first time, but, this time, he got to taste. He licked his lips and savored the slightly bitter yet somehow  _ sweet _ taste of the innocent boy beneath him. He didn’t notice how Peter’s hands found his and held them, palms sweaty.

“T-told you I wouldn’t last,” He breathed.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t go again,” Tony began, wiping off more cum from his beard and licking his thumb. “And again,” he leaned closer to a now smiling Peter Parker, “and again.” He smiled back, kissing him softly. “Right?”

“ _ Totally _ …” Peter said, breathless with excitement.

“That was just as hot as this morning, kid,” Tony admitted. Peter laughed, hands finding their way back to Tony’s hair.

“I’m glad for that, Mister Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon. Again, comments are welcome and critiques are much appreciated! Once they get to sex (It'll be a while, please forgive me) send in requests of what you want them to do! You can send in requests for foreplay stuff too, and I'll see about incorporating it into the story! Thank you so much for reading my shit pile of a story, I really do appreciate the love I've gotten on it already! <3 <3


	3. Honeyed Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, a third chapter of what? Basically pure, unadulterated smut. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this trash. It's emotional and cute and a little OOC but because of the explanation in chapter one, it fits the scenario and setting.

“What do I do now, Mister Stark?” Peter asked, legs still splayed wide against Tony’s, trembling from the post-orgasmic shock. Tony chuckled, noticing how the kid’s dick was already springing back to life. 

“Well, we could try some things for you, you could do some things for me… whatever you want to do, I’ll do,” He said, hands now resting on Peter’s inner thighs, thumbs rubbing circles into the taut flesh.

“W-we could take these off fully, if you want,” Peter said, raising his hips a little. Tony hummed out a happy noise of agreement, assisting the teen in taking off his sleep pants. Now fully nude, Tony had to take a minute to take in the sight before him. A glistening Peter Parker, smooth skin and defined muscles, hair messy around his sweet face as his eyes looked up to Tony in admiration and lust.

“You know, I  _ could _ try and see how many times I can make you cum, Peter,” Tony offered. “If you want.”

“Y-yeah…  _ yeah _ I, uhm, I would…” Peter hesitated, blushing in realization that Tony remained fully clothed while he laid there, naked as the day he was born. “I would very much appreciate that, sir, it would be r-really nice of you to-”

“Kid, what’s with all the niceties? You know you’ve already impressed me, right?”

“I-I know, but being polite is important, Mister Stark,” Peter stuttered, his breaths growing faster as Tony’s hands played with the tendons of his inner thighs. “I just… wanna-wanna  _ keep _ impressing you. Not that, like, I was  _ trying  _ to impress you to get you t-to touch me, but-but that  _ because  _ we are now in  _ bed _ together, I want to -”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Pete, you’re gonna give me a  _ heart attack _ ,” Tony said between fits of laughter. Peter looked up, confused.

“What? I just want to be a g-good example of a  _ polite  _ and  _ grateful _ teenager, b-because you don’t  _ see _ much of that behavior nowadays, and -”

“Peter,  _ holy shit _ , I can’t breathe,” Tony said, gasping for air as he laughed. “You are too fucking precious, Peter Parker.” With that, Peter blushed and covered his face with his hands. Larger hands came to move them away, Tony’s face close to his as he smiled, genuine and kind. Peter swooned, eyebrows arching as he smiled back, laughing a little himself. Tony looked at his watch. Only six-thirty? It felt like they had been in that bed for hours, yet they had the whole night. And, hopefully, every other night to come after. Tony took Peter’s lips in a kiss, his tongue swirling around Peter’s, their breath being shared as they began to rock against each other.

“Mis-Mister Stark?” Peter said, breaking the kiss for a gasp of air.

“Yeah, kid?”

“I’m a little cold,” The boy said, quietly.

“Yeah, probably because you’re the only one with no clothes on. I can fix that,” Tony replied. He took off his t-shirt, arc reactor glowing in the dark of the room. Peter stared in wonder at the machine, fingertips reaching out to press gently against the glass exterior.

“It’s beautiful…” He murmured.

“Not really. It’s not even the thing I  _ need _ anymore, I just keep it on to have my suit get to me faster,” Tony said, trying to brush off the praise.

“No, it really is… it’s  _ gorgeous _ …” Peter retorted, eyes transfixed on the teal blue glow of the device that made Iron Man possible. He pushed himself upwards, eyes now level with Tony’s for the first time since they got on the bed. “It’s breathtaking, really.” Tony flushed at the worship he was being given, eyes searching Peter’s for some reason to stop all of this. They were breaking the  _ law _ and they both knew it. Why did something so wrong and fucked up feel like the correct course of action? Peter had consented, of that Tony made explicitly sure. But he wasn’t legal to do any of it in the first place. Suddenly, Tony had the realization that he didn’t care, and he knew Peter shared the same sentiment.

“May I…” Peter began to ask, before slowly leaning in and kissing the glowing machine in his chest. Tony was out of breath and at a loss for words. Not even Pepper had given his arc that much attention, more often than not opting to ignore it completely. Now, a young,  _ delicate _ boy was kissing it like it was holy. Small, soft lips pressed against the glass, fogging it in the process of his heated breath ghosting across its surface.

“Oh, Peter…” Tony sighed. Peter had closed his eyes, as if in reverence to the device. Peter felt as though he was kissing Tony’s heart, making sure to be gentle and slow with it. “Peter, hey…” He said as he tilted the boy’s head up with his index finger. He saw tears in the boy’s eyes, wiping them away as he leaned down to kiss him, wetness against his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Mister Stark… I don’t mean to be so emotional,” Peter started, to which Tony shushed him.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Peter, trust me.”

“I’m…  _ crying _ because of how b-beautiful and  _ awesome _ you are, and now I’ve ruined the whole  _ mood _ and it’s my fault.”

“No, I’m no less attracted to you now compared to fifteen minutes ago, I  _ promise _ .” Peter nodded and pecked his lips again, fresh tears trailing down his soft cheeks. Tony wished he could soak up all of the teen’s sadness and tears into his own body and heart, and keep it hidden forever, so Peter could be happy. His hands found Peter’s hips, pulling him up so he was straddling the older man.

“Let’s not be sad, Peter… this is a happy moment, yeah?” Peter conceded and smiled as Tony wiped the tears away a second time, laughing lightly. Peter placed his hands on Tony’s chest, lashes framing his cheeks as he looked down at their closeness. Face lifting, his eyes fluttered as he sought Tony’s lips with his own. Tony pushed the young Avenger closer to his body, his erection pressed against his pants almost painfully. Peter’s naked thighs shivered around Tony’s middle, his smaller dick erect against his stomach. The boy thrust forward, cock brushing against Tony’s abs, a moan rippling from his throat.  _ So pretty _ , Tony thought. He broke the kiss, biting Peter’s lower lip as he backed away.

“Ever heard of edging, pretty boy?” Tony asked, the pet name making Peter blush, pupils dilating. He shook his head,  _ no, Mister Stark _ . “Wanna try it?”

“What is it, Mister Stark?” Naive in his own precious way, Tony swooned.

“It’s when you get  _ close _ , and then… you don’t get to. You get brought back down, only to come back up again, and the process repeats until you can’t take it anymore,” He explained. He felt Peter’s manhood firm up a bit at the talk of ejaculation, the mere  _ thought _ of it probably driving him wild, now that he had unleashed the sexual repression he had built up over the years.

“Yes please, I-I’d like that very much,” He answered, already breathless. “W-what about  _ you _ , Tony?”

“ _ Me _ ? What about me, Peter?”

“D-don’t you want me to touch you, too?” The teen asked, lips moving to Tony’s ear. “Don’t you want me to something to help  _ you _ ?” His inexperienced lips moved against Tony’s jaw, tiny pink tongue darting out to taste Tony’s neck, teeth gently pressing into the thin skin covering his tendon. Tony’s grip tightened on the teen’s hips, breath shaky as he fought the urge to slam him into the mattress and  _ destroy _ him, leave him unable to walk for  _ days _ .

“No, baby… Not tonight. It’s all about you,  _ always _ for you…” Tony said slowly, softly leaning forward to put Peter’s back against the bed again, hovering above him like a god over his waiting congregation.  

“O-okay, Mister Stark…” Peter said, allowing himself to melt into the comforter, angelic in his appearance. His face shone with the afterglow of sex, even though he hadn’t even been given the full experience. Sated and aroused all at once, he was the epitome of sexual pleasure and desire. Anticipation and patience were written across his round face, which Tony swore held all of the answers to the universe. “Can you… Could you please take  _ your _ clothes off, too? I feel really…  _ exposed… _ ” He said, one hand reaching down to cover himself. Tony swatted the hand away.

“What if I  _ like _ it like that?” Peter tilted his head, confused. “What if I  _ like _ making you feel exposed to me, for  _ me _ to be the only one to see you like this?” His hands reached out to thumb at his nipples, moving over them in little movements, Peter whining in reply. “What if I like having  _ you _ naked before me, while  _ I _ stay clothed, so you  _ know _ who gets to be touched tonight?” He bent down to rest just above his ear, “What if I  _ want _ you to be the one who gets worshipped tonight, hmm? What do you make of that, Peter Parker?” Peter wailed, the buds of his nipples becoming erect as Tony continued to thumb over them. Tony’s mouth descended upon the rosy buds, suckling them until they were red and overly sensitive. Peter’s moans set Tony’s skin on fire, his desire pushing through his heart into his movements, each kiss and bite resonating with his need to give Peter  _ everything _ . 

“I-if you w-want,  _ ohh  _ -” Peter began, his sentence being cut short by a slowly descending Tony Stark. His spidey-senses were going off the charts, able to feel each heartbeat the two of them shared as Tony cascaded down his body, worshipping his skin with his lips and deft hands, as though he had made Peter himself. “If th-that’s what you  _ want _ , Mister Stark…” He finished, air escaping his lungs as Tony’s mouth came oh so close to his aching cock.

“Oh,  _ baby boy _ … sweet Peter, what I  _ want _ ,” He started, eyes resting on the proud erection of the teen beneath him, “is for you to tell me when you’re about to lose it,” His breath blew hot and heavy over the tip of Peter’s leaking cock, “so I can bring you back down…” Peter nearly blew his load right then and there. Each of his nerves were on fire, electricity flowing through him as he felt each and every skin cell in his body reach out and crave the man between his legs. “Then, once  _ I _ think you’re ready,  _ I’ll _ let you release. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes, Mister Stark, I-I think that sounds like a great pl -  _ aahhhh _ ,” Peter’s hands fisted the comforter as Tony licked from the base to the tip of his painfully hard dick. Tony took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly as he rubbed Peter’s thighs, grounding him as he moaned into the heavy air. Calls of  _ Tony _ and  _ please _ echoed throughout the room, and if someone else was in the house, the noise would be unmistakable, the actions in the room being understandable to anyone passing by. Peter’s body contorted in apparent agony, but Tony knew full well that he was in a state of foreign bliss. He lowered his head down, the entirety of the high schooler’s dick enveloped in the wet heat, leaving Peter sobbing aloud.

“ _ C-close _ , I’m -” And Tony pulled off. The teen slumped back and let out a defeated cry, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

“That was good, sweetheart, you did  _ so _ good by telling me,” Tony said as he blew on Peter’s erection again. The teenager looked wrecked, Tony noted. Peter brought his hands up to his face, wiping his eyes. Tony moved upwards and wiped the hair off of his face. “Now I can see you,” He said, smiling sweetly. “I want you to  _ look _ at me, baby,” He watched as Peter came to lean against his forearms, cheeks flush and eyes dark, his lashes casting a slight shadow onto his freckled face. “Don’t you  _ dare _ close your eyes, understood Mister Parker?”

“Yes sir, Mister Stark…” Peter breathed out. Tony found himself flustered from the use of not one but  _ two _ of his secret kinky names in one sentence. Whenever Peter called him sir, his blood got a few degrees hotter, and when Peter called him Mister Stark in that innocent way of his, he nearly lost it. Every  _ damn _ time, Peter would refer to him with respect and the utmost courtesy, which left Tony aching for him and his sweet voice, his touch and his gentle demeanor. It made him want to bend the kid over and fuck him into the work bench until he saw stars. It made him want to make sweet love to him until he was a crying mess, the pleasure too much to endure as he came all over the both of them. He loved the power he held when Peter called him sir, practically  _ giving _ him the control with the word alone, and how he never thought to use it as a way to assert his command over the spiderling (until now).

He bent back down to take the kid’s cock all in one go, tongue laving the underside of it as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Peter fought the urge to squint his eyes closed, but he followed his orders and kept his gaze fixed upon the billionaire between his legs, who was there  _ willingly _ . Why?  _ Because he wanted to be _ . The sensation of warmth and velvet wetness had Peter panting, one of his hands coming to nearly touch Tony’s hair, but stopped as he thought it would be rude of him to push him like that. Tony’s eyes saw his hand, and with his own, brought it to his hair, giving Peter permission to take a hold of the brown mess of hair.

“Oh,  _ god _ , Mister Stark… th-that feels  _ so _ …” He gripped Tony’s hair, not too roughly, though. That would be impolite. “F-f-feels so -  _ Tony _ …” He exclaimed as Tony tongued around the tip of his dick, half of it still in his mouth. “So… so  _ hot _ ,” He said, stroking Tony’s cheekbone with his slender thumb. Tony keened, brows furrowing at the praise. He sucked harder, hands gripping tighter into the smooth thighs around his neck. “Sh-shit,  _ gonna _ \- I’m gonna -”

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack Peter, how do you keep  _ doing _ that?” Tony asked as he moved off of Peter’s dick with an affectionate kiss to its head. Peter let out an exasperated sigh, looking at Tony with a pained expression.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to do that…” He said, looking at Tony’s lips and then his eyes, back and forth. Tony noticed, inching back up to Peter’s face so he could kiss him. Peter’s hands raced to get to Tony’s face before he went back down, fingers pressing into his cheeks as he pulled him in for a kiss that left the both of them breathless. “You’re so gorgeous, Mister Stark…” Peter whispered into Tony’s lips, catching the older man off guard with the sudden sweetness. “So handsome…” He continued, hands stroking through Tony’s hair, his golden brown eyes boring into Tony’s soul.

“Fuck, kid, getting me all emotional…” Tony said, smiling as he went back down, gripping the base of Peter’s dick before pressing his lips against the head, kissing up and down the shaft, Peter’s cries of pleasure sending sparks through Tony’s  _ bones _ . Tony closed his eyes and focused on giving Peter as much pleasure as he could, pleased with himself as he started thrusting up into his hand. “You know what you are, Peter?” Tony said, risking to give Peter some of the emotions he held for him, practically serving them to him on a silver platter.

“W-what am I, Mister Stark?”

“ _ You _ , Peter,” He moved down to kiss Peter’s inner thighs, nipping the tendons there, “are  _ pure _ ,” a kiss to his knee, “and  _ innocent _ .” His lips trailed upwards again, sucking little hickies into the tender flesh there. It was creamy and soft, and he smelled like the body wash he got for him from Paris. “You are the most,” A light lick to the crux where his hips met his thigh, “beautiful,  _ smart _ ,” Hands found their way to his glutes, massaging the taut muscle there, “ _ incredible _ young man I have  _ ever _ met, and I…” He paused.

“A-and? You what, sir?”

“I  _ adore _ you, Peter. I wanna give you the world, because I never would have tried to go back in time if it weren’t for you. It was all for you.” Tony bore his soul to Peter in that moment, nervous.

“ _ Wow _ … are you saying y-you  _ love _ me? That you loved me enough to risk  _ everything _ to get  _ me _ back?” Peter asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, baby… that’s what I’m saying.” Tony smiled, kissing Peter’s hip bone. His eyes lifted to look at Peter’s reaction. He was shocked to see Peter crying, a blush spreading from the tips of his ears down to his abs. “Woah, Peter, I-I’m sorry, was that too much?”

“N-No… no it was everything I’ve ever wanted to hear…” Peter said between shaky breaths, his voice soft. “I have loved you for so  _ long _ …” The two of them met in a kiss that bled with passion and feelings long overdue to be shared.

“Good, so those are happy tears?” Tony asked, lightening the mood. Peter nodded, laughing. They kissed in broken fits of laughter, Tony’s hands coming up to rest on Peter’s chest as Peter’s arms wrapped around the Iron Man’s shoulders. The passion increased until the two of them were rocking against each other, desperate for friction. Peter felt like gold, melting into the touch of Tony’s expert hands. Tony made his descent back to Peter’s weeping cock, red and swollen. His lips kissed the tip one last time, tongue darting out to swipe against the vein on the underside, leaving Peter shivering in ecstasy. Tony came back up and took Peter in his hand, coming to his side and stroking the boy’s cock as his other hand stroked the teen’s soft cheek. Peter’s eyes begged Tony for release, so Tony picked up the pace.

“Tell me when you’re about to, okay?” Tony said. Peter nodded and took in a deep breath, his chest heaving as he felt a pressure build in his lower abs. His spine felt like it was on fire, the tip of his cock encased in red heat. Prickling sparks were dancing in his stomach, eyes darting to Tony’s lustful gaze as he felt his climax creeping closer. Tony leaned down to kiss the teen, who whimpered into the kiss as he felt his stomach flip one last time before the final phase of nearing release came.

“ _ P-please _ , may I cum?” Peter asked so sweetly, sweat glittering his body as his abs began to tighten, the orgasm fast approaching, soon to be unstoppable.

“ _ Yes _ , Peter… Come for  _ me _ , let go…” Tony whispered, eyes fixated on the angel below him. Peter’s mouth opened in a cry, eyes screwing shut as white heat exploded from his dick, his small chest pushing upwards, along with his hips. He released a broken moan, and as he did, a word slipped past his lips that had Tony nearly fucking him right then and there.

“ _ Anthony _ …”

Tony’s full name dripped from Peter’s lips like honey, the sound of it in his mouth so smooth, Tony almost forgot that the name belonged to him. It sounded so  _ right _ coming from Peter. Tony looked down at the wrecked boy below him, his spend covering his belly button and chest. Tony didn’t even hesitate to take the softening cock into his mouth, determined to withdraw every last drop the kid had to offer. He knew Peter would be rearing and ready to go in another few minutes, but god, did he want to show his appreciation.

And of  _ that _ , he was sure he would do. Nobody ever called him by his full first name, and the fact that Peter even knew what it was made his heart bubble up with adoration stronger than anything he’d felt in a long time. They were in for a long night, and it wasn’t even nine yet. He cleaned off the quivering abs of the sated Peter Parker, kissing up his chest and neck until he captured his lips in a kiss so sweet, sugar itself seemed bitter in comparison.

“Good boy, Peter.”

“Thanks daddy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAA AHAA cliff hanger? Yes, I had to do it to em. Comments and critiques are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets more attention, because Tony really likes giving him the attention. Please God, if you're reading this, forgive me, for I hav sinned.

“ _ What _ did you just say?” Tony asked, mouth open in shock. Peter’s eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. 

“I-I called you… I called you daddy?” Peter said, more of a question than an answer. Tony nodded and felt his own erection grow magically, somehow, stiffer.

“So, let me get this straight,” Tony began. “You called me by my full name, and  _ then _ you called me  _ daddy _ ?”

“Um… yes?” Peter replied, blushing as he looked into Tony’s eyes. “Was I not supposed to d-do that? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad, I just thought I coul-” The teen boy was cut off by Tony’s lips moving against his, the older man adjusting them so Peter was in his lap, hands kneading the soft flesh of Peter’s ass.

“ _ Fuck _ , Peter… you know what you  _ do _ to me, don’t you?” He said as he groped the spider.

“I-I’m not sure I  _ do _ , Mister Stark…” Peter purred. Tony growled as he flipped them over, Peter’s head falling back against the pillows harshly, the wind knocked out of him with the force of the flip. Moans fell from his mouth as he felt Tony’s mouth on him again, the force of the suction proving to be too much as Peter keened, knees raising as Tony practically devoured his dick.

“You drive me  _ crazy _ , Peter… who gave you the  _ right _ to do this to me?” Tony said between sucks, coming up for air every so often. “Who said you could  _ do _ that to me, huh?” He sounded genuinely angry, but that only turned Peter on more as he felt his third orgasm approaching fast, the sudden levitation in lust and passion too quick to catch up to. Well, his mind was having the hard time of catching up, but his dick was right on pace with the level of intensity as it grew. With a harsh suck, Peter came again, without warning, his semen spilling down Tony’s eager throat. Tony took it all, relishing in the bittersweet taste of his virgin Peter.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , sir… I’m so sorry…” Peter breathed out, panting from the sudden climax.

“Don’t apologize. We’re only on your third one, so we have a while until I’ll be satisfied.” Peter looked at Tony in astonishment.

“H-how many more times do you plan to get me to… to  _ come _ ?” Peter asked, suddenly worried for his poor penis. It already was beginning to hurt a little, what with three orgasms under his belt in the timespan of two hours.

“As many as I  _ want _ , angel,” Tony answered. “Tell me, you’ve never had anything touch you  _ lower _ down there, have you?”

“You  _ know _ I haven’t,” Peter said.

“I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.” Tony laughed and leaned to the bedside table to pull out a tube of something.

“What’s that, sir?” Peter questioned, completely oblivious to the world of sex and anything it entailed. Tony popped the cap and squeezed some clear gel onto his fingers, coating them liberally. 

“ _ Lube _ , baby. Wanna feel something you’ve  _ never _ felt before?”

“M-Mister Stark?” Peter piped up, suddenly sounding very scared.

“Yeah, Peter?” Tony replied, concern on his face as he wiped his fingers on his pants.

“A-are you gonna… are you gonna fuck me?” Tony nearly doubled back off the bed. How in  _ God’s  _ name did Peter think he would do that to him? He only was  _ touched _ for the first time in his  _ life  _ a few  _ hours _ ago. He only got to orgasm through conscious stimulation for the  _ first time _ in his  _ life _ that night. How did he think sex worked?

“God,  _ no _ … no, kid, why,” Tony began. “Why would we do that tonight?”

“Well, I-I  _ thought _ th-that was how… that was how  _ sex _ worked?” Peter said the word ‘sex’ almost as a question. “Isn’t that what all of this… this  _ foreplay _ is for?” His knees came up to plant his still socked feet by Tony’s bent thighs, propping himself up on his forearms as he looked at Tony in confusion. “Am I thinking about this wrong, sir?”

“Yeah, Peter. I’m doing this stuff for you because I  _ want _ to, not to prep you for sex. You think I’d have  _ sex _ with you the  _ same _ night you got your first kiss, first hand job  _ and _ blow job?” Tony replied, incredulous. “I might like giving you a bunch of firsts in one night, but  _ that _ one is something to be saved for a special night… I wanna do this for you to show you how  _ good _ it can feel to be taken care of.” As much as he wanted to take Peter’s virginity that night, his heart told him the better thing to do was wait for the right time. He knew Peter was overwhelmed with emotions and sensations, and sex would only amplify those feelings, which could give him a panic attack. Or worse, it could make him shut down from shock.

“But how can  _ I _ make you feel good, sir? You’ve been… you’ve been  _ giving  _ and all I’ve been doing is  _ take take take _ . You can’t  _ really _ feel that good when all I’ve done is be given the pleasure…”

“Um, damn straight I can feel good while doing this for you. What are you, crazy?” Tony came forward, eyes hungry as he climbed over Peter like a wolf stalking its prey. “You are the most  _ delicious _ snack I’ve gotten to taste in a  _ very _ long time, and buttering you up until you’re mush in my hands is my goal tonight.  _ That _ , dear Peter, is how this whole time I’ve felt  _ more _ than just ‘good.’” His hands came down to massage the tense thighs around his waist, rubbing up and down as he became emboldened in his passion. “I don’t feel simply  _ good _ , Peter, I feel…” He inched forward until his lips were right against Peter’s. “ _ Ravenous _ ,” A squeeze to Peter’s trembling thigh, “and you’re  _ my _ very own  _ full course meal _ , dessert and all…”

"O-oh… thank y-you, sir…” Peter whispered, hands pressing up on Tony’s chest as they made out.

“Call me daddy again, baby,” Tony sighed into Peter’s flushed chest, going lower, tongue swiping out to taste Peter’s little cock again. Peter puffed out a breathy sigh as Tony took him into his mouth, tongue swirling around the length, his whole dick not even reaching the back of Tony’s throat. “Say it,” Tony demanded, playing with Peter’s balls, rolling them in his hand.

“F-fuck…  _ Daddy _ , please,” Peter moaned, hips lifting to rock into Tony’s grasp. Tony growled, husky and low as he reached for the lube again. He didn’t open it, as an idea sprung to his head.

“Want me to do something new, baby?” Tony inquired, eyes going from Peter’s quivering ass to his face, then back again. Peter took in a deep breath before answering.

“L-like what,  _ daddy _ ?” Tony only replied by moving lower, breath now hot against Peter’s hole. “ _ Oh _ , wh-what was  _ that _ ?” Peter stammered. Tony hummed as his tongue swiped the pucker, revelling in the sweet taste.  _ Of course every part of him tastes sweet. Why wouldn’t it?  _ Tony thought, tongue circling around the tiny rim of flesh. He maneuvered Peter’s thighs upwards, not so they pressed against his chest, but so they rest upon Tony’s shoulders, giving Tony more access to the virgin hole.

“M-mister… Mister  _ Stark _ ,” Peter cried, his little hole spasming open and closed as Tony swiped his tongue around the rim, never fully touching the entrance. His legs lifted and pressed against Tony’s neck, involuntarily squeezing. Tony never took his eyes off of Peter’s face, basking in the glow it cast upon him and his entire soul. Peter was in a trance, the foreign feeling of being explored by someone that was not himself rendering him nothing but a shaking visualization of lust. Now, he got to look  _ down _ on his idol, as Tony serviced him in ways that no other person had done before. He was being given praise by the one person he wanted it from, and Tony’s covetous mouth had nothing but appreciation to give to the youngest Avenger. Once Tony finally pressed the tip of his tongue to Peter’s entrance, he knew he was going to hell, and  _ my god _ , if he didn’t give a damn before, he most certainly didn’t give a  _ single _ damn now.

Peter’s hand flew to Tony’s hair, the other experimentally gripping his own manhood, stroking lightly, as if testing the waters. The hand in Tony’s mess of hair gripped tightly, but it was nothing if not sexy. Tony keened into the touch, tongue pushing gently, requesting permission to enter. Peter was having a hard time of relaxing, though.

“Peter, baby,” Tony gasped, taking his first gulp of air since his descent on Peter’s hole, “you gotta  _ relax _ for me, honey.”

“I-I can’t, I don’t know  _ how _ , Mister Stark,” Peter said, voice trembling, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

“No, baby, don’t cry, it’s all okay, okay? I’ll help you, I  _ swear _ , you just gotta do what I tell you to, alright?” Tony said, comforting the distressed teen. Peter nodded.

“I’m sorry… I’m so  _ bad _ at all of this, and I-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Pete,” Tony started. “You aren’t  _ expected _ to be good at any of this. You’re as new as anyone can possibly be, and for that I don’t blame you, I promise. I am  _ so _ much more than happy to go slow with you, baby. I actually,” He paused, looking down, “I actually really  _ like _ that you’re so new… it makes me feel like I’m your mentor in  _ every _ aspect.”

“Oh, Mister Stark, thank you, I just feel like such a  _ burden _ , and I don’t know how to give back to you what you’ve been doing for me.” Peter blushed and looked away, feeling shameful.

“You are  _ never _ a burden, Peter Parker. If you can’t tell, I enjoy being the one giving the pleasure.” He emphasized his statement with a swipe of his tongue to Peter’s little hole. Peter laughed, a sweet sound so pure that Tony wishes he could form it into a liquid and shoot it into his veins. “Just do as I say, okay?”

Peter hummed out an  _ mmhmm, okay, Mister Stark _ .

“Take a deep breath,” He instructed. Peter inhaled deeply and exhaled out of his mouth, hands coming to grip the blanket below him. “Stop squeezing the blankets, and relax your facial muscles.” Peter’s hands released the comforter, his face softening, the lines of worry dissolving as he focused on calming himself. Tony left soft kisses on his inner thighs as he watched Peter do as he was told. “Now, when I push against you, push slightly against me. And no, nothing will come out,” Tony said, knowing how some people worry about that kind of thing. At that, Peter blushed, but waited for Tony to push against his entrance. Tony breathed on the pucker, then dipped his tongue in. Peter performed beautifully, accepting Tony’s offering, finally. He pushed further in, the tight ring of muscle clamping down on the invasion. Tony moaned into the boy above him, the sound of it muffled. Peter let out a whine, high pitched and drawn out as Tony’s tongue penetrated him. Tony’s hands gripped onto the teen’s fluttering thighs, digging hard enough in them with his fingertips to leave bruises.

Tony’s aching erection was practically made of steel at this point, throbbing between his legs as Peter’s moans echoed in his ears, making his blood pump faster than he thought humanly possible. All of his attention was centered on the boy above him, his mouth working against Peter’s lower opening diligently, carefully. His lips tormented Peter’s rim, his beard chafing the sensitive skin there as he rocked against Peter’s swaying hips. Peter practically fucked himself on Tony’s tongue, hips rising and falling subconsciously, his eyes screwed shut as this new form of pleasure left him shaking from the sheer  _ feeling _ of it. It was all so much, his senses felt like they were dialed up to a thousand, his tight little hole bearing the brunt of the sensory overload. It was all so new, and to think, the night before he had never touched himself. Funny how things can change so quickly when timing is on your side (for once).

Tony pulled away, having been happy to feel the muscle relax around his tongue. He missed tasting his boy, but he knew he could do it again if he so desired.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Peter asked, his cock stiff against his abs.

“Well, I wanna try something with you, and then, after,  _ maybe _ you could do stuff to me if I feel like you’ve had enough of me,” Tony smiled, enjoying the taste of his young partner lingering on his tongue. So sweet, somehow. In a place where sweetness is rarely found, Peter Parker managed to find a way to make it so that  _ all _ of him was sweet. “Sound like a plan, underoos?” Tony jeered, using the old nickname to get Peter to laugh.

“What did you have in mind?” Peter inquired, his dick becoming very interested in the conversation. Not like it wasn’t interested already, but the interest became piqued at the potential for a new form of pleasure.

“Tell me, do you know where the prostate is?”

“Of course, Mister Stark,” Peter replied, slowly catching on to what Tony was implying.

“Good, then prepare to have yours stimulated,” Tony finished, coating his index finger in lube as he knelt back down to rub the lube around Peter’s pink hole. Peter gasped, the lube cold against his entrance.

“Th-that’s super cold!” The teen squeaked. Tony massaged the lube around, feeling the skin around his anus relax, pleased to know his fingers could calm even the most nervous of virgins. But Peter was no ordinary virgin. Peter was  _ his _ virgin, and he intended to keep it that way, at least for a little while.

“Breathe out for me, Peter,” Tony cooed, pressing the pad of his finger to the soft entrance, pleased to feel Peter relax enough to let him in to the first knuckle. Peter inhaled sharply, suddenly aware something was inside his ass. Tony gently pulled out, leaving the tip in, then thrust it back in, pushing a little past the first knuckle. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,  _ m’fine _ , n-nothing wrong here,” Peter said quickly, his face a whole new shade of red. “Ev - _ oh  _ \- everything’s all -  _ hnn  _ \- all good, Mister Stark!”

Tony stopped, his finger still in the boy. “Yeah, okay,  _ no _ . What’s wrong, baby? You gotta tell me.”

Peter’s hands came to his face as he said faintly: “It’s really  _ big _ , sir.” Tony nearly had a stroke, this kid was  _ literally _ going to be the death of him. He was so pure, so  _ virginial _ , that even a smaller intrusion like Tony’s finger felt  _ huge _ to him. Tony couldn’t help but find that  _ ridiculously _ hot. Call him fucked up, Tony never claimed to be a saint. He began to push farther in, the sadistic side of him wanting to see Peter writhe in discomfort as he was stretched.

“Tell me how it feels, Peter,” He said, his selfishness coming to the surface briefly. His motions were still soft and slow, but  _ god _ did he want Peter to vocalize the sensations he was feeling. When Peter only puffed out a breath and a moan, Tony repeated his demand. “Peter, tell me how it feels…”

“ _ Hnnnnn _ …  _ Mister Stark _ , i-it feels  _ big _ and-and,  _ ohhhh _ -” The air was forced from his lungs as Tony delved in deeper, down to his base knuckle, the tip of his finger pressing along Peter’s glossy inner walls. “F-feels  _ hot _ , a-and like y-you’re  _ tearing _ me open…  _ oh my god _ , Tony, p-please…” Peter keened, his dick bobbing up and down as he began to move his hips without thinking. Tony drooled slightly at the sight Peter made. His whole body was rigid with tension, as if Tony’s single finger controlled him with his small movements. The high schooler’s hips rose to meet his finger’s thrusts, his inner thighs quivering like a violin’s bowstring. His rosy nipples stood erect in the cool room air, while his head was thrown back against the soft white comforter, eyes clenched shut as he struggled to contain his noises.

“You can make more noise, Peter. I wanna hear you,” Tony said, eyes dark, pupils blown so wide he might as well have been doing cocaine for the past few hours. But, from past experience, this was better than any amount of cocaine, of that he  _ swore _ . Peter shook his head violently, hands throwing themselves above his head, gripping the pillows further behind him. “Why not, baby?”

“B-because I’ll  _ babble _ , and I’ll say too much and won’t stop, because once I start talking I usually don’t stop, at least that’s what my  _ aunt _ tells me, and she knows me pretty well, a-and I don’t wanna ruin the mood, and -”

“I wanna hear  _ every _ filthy thought you might have, Peter. Don’t hold back,” Tony punctuated his last three words with three quick thrusts into Peter’s hole, each thrust causing Peter to cry out in exasperated arousal.

“O-okay, Mister Stark… I… I will…” Peter said, suddenly very determined to make Tony happy. Tony smiled at that and bent his finger upon the thrust, watching as Peter jolted upwards, a startled moan gushing out of his sweet mouth. “ _ Ohhhh fuck _ …”

“Aha, there it is…” Tony cooed.

“ _ F-fuck _ … feels so  _ good _ , d-don’t stop, please,” Peter moaned. “God…  _ big _ , l-like you’re… like you’re  _ ohhhhh _ …” Peter slowly moved against Tony’s finger, seeking the sweet spot, trying to claim that burst of blissful agony once again. “It’s so  _ much _ , daddy…”

“God  _ damn _ , baby, say it again.”

“ _ D-daddy _ , please… f-fuck me with it…” Peter shook as Tony prodded the bundle of nerves a second time, knees raising higher as he felt his insides catch fire. “It’s l-like you’re  _ tearing _ me… tearing me in  _ half _ , fuck,  _ Anthony _ …”

Tony stilled in his movements, his cock straining painfully against his boxers and sweats, precum leaking from the tip. This boy was going to make him blow his load in his pants like he was fifteen again. Peter’s high pitched sighs left him feeling light headed, the sounds of him alone making him want to claim the teen all for himself. He felt himself panting, his breathing labored as his arousal made each movement feel like a ton of bricks slamming against his lungs. Something about being called his full name set his blood boiling (in the good way). In the time his movement was paused, he felt Peter squeezing around him, trying to pull him back in.

“Want  _ more _ , Peter? Want me to make you see stars?” Tony whispered, crooking his finger and pressing the tip of it against Peter’s prostate, stroking back and forth slowly, keeping the pressure consistent.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Tony, I-I’m on  _ fire _ …  _ hah _ …” Peter’s hands reached down to grab the genius by the forearms, gripping hard enough to make Tony wonder if he would be losing an arm tonight. Peter keened as he felt Tony increase the speed of his strokes, nearly breaking down in tears of bliss as Tony brought his other hand out to stroke his neglected cock. Peter was putty in his hands, taking all of Tony’s ministrations, arching into both of his skillful hands like he had been doing it his whole life. His little hips came up when Tony stroked upwards on his prostate, and bore down when Tony thrust his finger in and out of his hole. “You’re  _ gonna _ … you’re gonna  _ make _ me,  _ ohhhh _ …” Peter began to breathe quickly, feeling the lightning in his guts again, but this time he knew something would be different about it.

“ _ C-can’t _ … can’t  _ control _ , Tony…” Peter’s hands flew up to Tony’s enamored face, pulling him down for a kiss so forceful that Tony had the air knocked out of him. Peter rocked into Tony’s hands, the sensation of being penetrated, stimulated, and stroked coming to a peak all at once as he screamed, kissing Tony, pushing his screams into Tony’s waiting mouth. His lower abdomen felt like it was burning, electricity sparking along his inner walls and within his dick, hot ropes of white bursting from the tip of his red manhood. As Tony’s lips were locked with the teen’s, he felt a surge of energy flow from Peter into him, his senses suddenly heightened as he felt Peter reach his release, climax taking over his body as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth open in a moan so wanton that Tony felt a spark in his groin, the experience making him drool (only a little bit). Before he knew it, he noticed how every sound became clearer, his sight sharper, and his touch was magnified to where he felt the individual hairs on Peter’s soft skin, the texture of it changing as he moved his hand from Peter’s cock to his stomach.

“ _ Wow _ …” Peter breathed. He felt like he was fuzzy, his senses calming for a while. He looked up at Tony, feeling like he was in a high. He smiled at his mentor, who looked at him with wide eyes and a mouth that opened and closed, trying to form words. “ _That_ _was_ …  _ so _ good…”

“Kid… I didn’t know you had  _ green _ in the middle of your eyes,” Tony proclaimed, leaning close as he removed his finger gently from the kid’s hole. Peter let out a wispy moan, but furrowed his brows and tilted his head.

“How did you…?” Peter began, but realized that he felt like he did before he got bitten. “Mister Stark… do you feel like your -”

“Senses are dialed up to eleven? Yeah, kid, I do,” Tony finished for him. Only then did Tony notice his arousal felt even stronger, the sensation of his dick against his boxers suddenly very prominent. He looked down at himself and then back up at Peter. “Was this what you felt the whole time?” Peter nodded, but added in a bit more.

“Having never felt anything like that before, it might have felt like  _ more _ … but I could help you feel how I felt, if you want…” Peter said, anticipation leaking through his words like molten glass. Tony couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to climax in this state, so naturally he said:

“Yeah, Peter, let’s do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Segway into the next chapter with Tony getting some attention! YAY who else is happy? I know I am. Thank you all for your lovely comments. The support is so nice. Sorry if the chapters seem short, it is a little hard to drag out smutty scenes without it becoming repetitive, and because I am having Tony not do-the-do with Peter, it's all foreplay stuff at the moment. Next chapter should be longer, though, considering it's going to be Tony-centric. Tony-centric in the sense that most, if not all, of the attention will be centered around Tony. Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys! Starker for the win!!!!!!!!! (Plus did anyone see RDJ's instagram post of the reuniting scene where he KISSES Tom (Peter) on the neck/ear?????? I literally screamed it was the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen, and the fact that they didn't keep it in the movie makes me furious because that shit is so fucking wholesome. Ok rant over)


	5. Appreciation of Beautiful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit for some of the ideas goes to KimidollSan (thank you for the suggestions!)
> 
> Tony gets some lovin, sugar.

“How do I start, Mister Stark?” Peter asked, sitting upright as he grew more excited at the premise of making Tony feel good, eyes hopeful at the idea of seeing Tony in pure bliss. Tony smiled, suddenly overwhelmed with his sense of touch, every cell in his body seeming to gravitate towards the eager boy in front of him. The two were sitting on the bed facing each other, and while Peter was calm, Tony was already breathless, the sensory stimulation proving to be exhausting. 

“You… you can,” Tony began, blinking rapidly and taking in a deep breath, “You can feel me, if you want.” He smiled, the sight of Peter calming him down enough to focus. Peter nodded, creeping forward to touch Tony over his pants, a little  _ oh _ coming out of him as he felt how hard Tony was for him. “Fuck…” Tony said through gritted teeth. The slight touch left him aching for more, he nearly lunged for the kid.

“Y-you wanna lay down, Mister Stark?” Peter chimed in, his smaller, thinner hands ghosting around his dick. Tony had an amazing idea come to him in that moment.

“I want you on your  _ knees _ , baby,” He said, eyes hungry as he looked the teen up and down. He was keenly aware of Peter’s heartbeat over his own, and noticed the pace of it quicken after he spoke his desire. Peter’s gaze lowered, a blush dusting his cheeks as he moved from the bed to the ground, Tony turning so his legs parted right where Peter kneeled. “So  _ pretty _ for me, aren’t you?” Peter looked up, lips parted slightly in a timid smile. Running his hands through Peter’s hair, he relished in feeling each individual strand brush against the lines in his fingertips, basked in the warmth of Peter’s skin against his hands.

“You rea-really think I’m pretty, Mister Stark?”

“Oh, baby boy, you  _ know _ I do,” Tony cooed, locking eyes with the spider beneath him. Peter leaned into his touch, letting out a little sigh as he relaxed in Tony’s hands. “You wanna do this for me?” Peter nodded. “You sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure, would I be on my knees for you like  _ this _ ?” Peter said, suddenly bold. His eyelids drooped as his smaller hands reached up to Tony’s inner thighs, opting to rest his head against Tony’s right thigh. Tony palmed his dick over his pants, because honestly, he knew he could come from looking at Peter’s face long enough. Peter watched him as he palmed himself, eyes full of desire and the need to please. “Mister Stark… let  _ me _ do it, please.” Tony groaned, knowing that if he crossed the line, it would all be over. Pepper would be an afterthought, his life a fargone dream of days long ago. Morgan would be his whole world, of course, just shared with Peter and the team. Tony’s oversensitive dick felt a rush of pleasure as he felt Peter’s breath tingle his skin through his pants, each particle setting his skin ablaze. Peter’s tiny hands reached to cup him, getting a feel of the hardness that remained beneath the barrier of his sweats and boxers. Once that was removed, the game was over. Checkmate.

“O-okay, Peter…” Tony breathed, powerless against his own need and Peter’s want to serve him.  _ Such a good boy _ . Peter raised himself, hands coming to gently pull at Tony’s waistband, like Tony had done for him mere hours ago. Tony’s hands mimicked his own previous gesture, coming over Peter’s smaller hands to guide them, both of them pulling down the garment, together. Tony’s cock bobbed, suddenly less constricted, now only under one layer of clothing. Peter’s eyes pierced through Tony’s, knowing fully well that Tony’s dick would soon be free, taking them to a place they could never come back from. Peter didn’t want it any other way, and if Tony admitted it to himself, he felt the same. The older man felt Peter’s breath puff out against his covered penis, the air hot and wet, making him dizzy. “Fu-fuck…  _ th-this _ is what you feel  _ all _ the time?”

“Y-yeah, Mister Stark. It’s a lot, I know… I’m sorry I passed it to you,  _ h-however _ I did. I don’t know if it’ll last a long time, but-”

“Mister Stark’s condition is not permanent, Mister Parker. He will be able to give it back once he finds his release, as it was transmitted in a fit of passion,” FRIDAY chimed in. Peter went red, looking up at Tony who just rolled his eyes at the poorly timed female AI’s comment. “So, I am saying you must bring him to the same level of climax in order to give back the ability. The science is unknown, but that is what I observed, as I saw a spark of light go from your lips to his.”

“Yeah, thanks FRIDAY,” Tony chided. Peter licked his lips, determined to make Tony feel good. He didn’t want Tony to have the added stress of super-abilities, so he was dead set on making this orgasm the  _ best  _ orgasm of Tony’s life. And, luckily, since he knew what it was like to have heightened senses, he knew just what buttons to push to make something go from unbearably awful to unbearably pleasurable. He nudged his nose against the outline of Tony’s dick through his boxers, the scent musky and so very  _ Tony _ . His mouth opened, unpracticed in his movements, but avid nonetheless, pressing his lips to the clothed cock of his hero. He kissed along the shaft, not fully sure how long it was. All he knew was that it was  _ big _ and  _ hot _ and  _ really _ hard. He barely had enough time to breathe before he heard the lightest of moans come from above him, and upon looking up, he saw a debauched Tony Stark looking at him like he was the only thing in the whole universe.

Peter let out a timid: “May I… may I taste it, sir?” To which Tony replied with a heavy moan, falling back against the bed, leaving Peter wondering if his response was a yes or no. The teen mustered up what courage he had left and stood up, legs between Tony’s spread thighs, and kissed the older man on his glowing arc reactor. He leaned forward, lips connecting with Tony’s collarbone, higher, up to his neck. There he stayed, hands coming down to press onto Tony’s abs, clutching him there, as if to help ground him. Tony was holding in his noises, instead choosing to breathe heavily out his nose, his core shaking with the need to  _ touch _ Peter, but held back for the sake of the gentle youth above him. Peter’s tongue slid against the taut skin of Tony’s neck, his lips softly leaving their mark on the older skin in the form of a red bruise. Forever would Tony’s capillaries know the kiss of Peter Parker, permanently broken in microscopic fragments below Tony’s skin, a printing of Peter’s name made with the ink of Tony’s blood, his own lips a mere postman for the message. Tony felt the blood rush to the surface of his skin to meet Peter’s lips, a thin layer of cells barely blocking the flow of red to spill from his neck into the mouth of the lustful creature hovering over his rigid frame.

“Feel good, Tony?” Peter murmured, soft skin pressing to Tony’s jaw, below his ear. Peter gave the lobe a nibble before descending back down upon Tony’s neck. Tony could barely articulate his feelings, the best he could come up with was a nod as his hands came to rest on the small of Peter’s back, squeezing. He sighed in remorse as Peter made his way back down his body, nimble and swift like a gust of wind, there one second and gone the next. Like a rainbow, swiftly appearing and disappearing the moment you stop to admire it, Peter’s lips and soft tongue were a mere fantasy left behind in the cool night air. Tony was brought back down to Earth as Peter settled between his legs, on his knees once more. His hands had removed Tony’s boxers to reveal the hard flesh underneath, finally loose and visible. Peter nearly fainted. He was so fucking  _ huge _ . He was girthy, and had to be over seven inches long. Dark hairs were at the base, but Peter was thankful Tony kept himself well groomed. In his moment of gazing upon Tony Stark’s dick, Peter snapped out of his reverie and took a hold of the base, which sent Tony jerking upwards, hands holding onto Peter’s hair like a lifeline.

“Fucking…  _ fucking hell _ , Peter…” Tony groaned, “This is so  _ much _ , I can’t,” Tony keened, reeling forward as he inadvertently pushed Peter’s head towards his cock. Peter let out a  _ mmf! _ as his mouth was brought to Tony’s shaft. Tony immediately leaned back, face flushed as Peter kept himself against Tony’s dick. His pretty eyes flickered up to Tony’s astonished face, lips kissing along the length of Tony’s manhood. “Wh-where did you learn how to do  _ that _ ?”

“I learned from example,  _ Mister Stark _ ,” The teen replied, tongue peeking out as it swept across the underside of the stiff erection in front of him. “ _ I want it _ …” He whispered to himself. So he took it. His inexperienced mouth engulfed the tip of Tony’s dick, the red of his lips nearly matching the red of Tony’s throbbing member. Tony could only  _ feel _ . Feel Peter’s tongue against the head of his cock, feel Peter’s heat pushing through his slit into his shaft. Feel Peter’s blood pump into the veins of his mouth, the pulsing beat echoing around his dick like a drum. His sight was only set on  _ Peter _ , on his knees before him.  _ Peter _ , with his hands so softly resting on his thighs.  _ Peter _ , so sweet and innocent, sucking on his dick like the virgin he was.  _ His _ Peter,  _ his _ virgin.  _ His _ .

“ _ Oh _ , Peter, oh baby… so  _ good _ for me, so  _ smart _ …” Tony praised the boy as he took more of Tony into his mouth, his lips stretched so prettily around his member. His fingers carded through Peter’s hair, while the teen’s eyes closed slowly, moaning around the cock in his mouth. Tony couldn’t get enough of Peter’s lack of skill, his virginity seeping through his movements. He was surprised, though, to feel Peter’s tongue stroke up and down his length in his mouth, pleased to know that he taught the kid something from his own actions. “God, you’re so  _ good _ , baby… all  _ mine _ ,” Tony groaned. Gasping, Peter pulled off for a breath, spit mixed with precum dripping down his glossy lips. He was flushed, panting, and so  _ so _ pretty.

“Mister Stark… I have an idea,” Peter let out, voice small and nervous. Tony took in a breath to focus on the words Peter was saying, the external stimuli distracting as ever. Tony nodded,  _ what would that be, baby? _ “I know we aren’t… aren’t gonna  _ do it _ , but we could come close?” His head tilted like a puppy’s would, doe eyes sparkling as he waited for Tony to give his approval.

“How would we do that, Peter?” Tony whispered. He honestly had a few ideas, but didn’t think the kid would be ready for something like that. His surprise was overwhelming, honestly.

“Y-you could…” Peter said, even quieter. “Youcouldfuckmythighs.”  _ Am I going deaf? _

“Baby, you gotta speak up, everything is so  _ loud _ , I can’t hear you,” Tony begged. Peter whined, hands squeezing Tony’s thighs, embarrassed.

“You could…  _ fuck my thighs _ …” Peter said, slightly louder, his blush a burning red on his soft freckled cheeks. His lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment.

“I thought you didn’t know a thing about sex, kid,” Tony said, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Peter nodded.

“I overheard some girl at school talk about it once… sh-she did it with her boyfriend or something…” Peter looked down at his own thighs. They weren’t as thick or soft as the girl he overheard, but it could work. Maybe.

“You wanna do that? Really?” Tony asked, leaning forward to cradle the teen’s head in his hands. Peter pressed into the touch, relaxing visibly. “You have to be sure, baby.”

The teen spoke. “I want you to feel  _ good _ , Mister Stark. I also want my powers back.” Tony nodded, knowing that keeping these powers would drive him insane.

“I want you to have them back, angel. They kinda suck.” Tony laughed, a warm and comforting sound. Peter giggled, nodding his agreement. He became giddy, practically jumping up on the bed, having no clue as to how thigh fucking even worked. “Lay on your back, Pete,” Tony said, the movement causing his brain to take in too many things at once. The rustling of the comforter, the pulse of Peter’s blood getting faster, his own heart rate going up, the sound of Peter’s hair rubbing against the pillows, everything. Yet, somehow, the sight of Peter made everything else mostly fade away. 

“N-now what, Tony?” Peter asked, his smaller dick excited for a fifth time.  _ God, this kid is incredible. _

“Lift your legs up, and hold them together.” Tony was stroking his dick slowly, watching Peter do as he was told. He was so turned on, he was afraid he would blow his load the minute he felt the soft heat of Peter’s thighs squish around his burning erection. Tony pressed forwards, the tip of his cock touching the crevice of Peter’s thighs. Peter relaxed his glutes more, his inner thighs growing softer as he let Tony in, the feeling of Tony’s manhood strange yet arousing. Tony’s abs flexed, his sturdy body flush with the backs of Peter’s thighs.

“So…” Tony groaned, eyes closing as he tried to regain his composure. The  _ heat _ … and how  _ soft _ … he could barely form words in his head, it was that good. “T-tight… So  _ tight _ , Peter…” His hips rocked forward into the creamy thighs of the teen below him, who moaned as his body moved with Tony’s, head pressing back into the pillows with each thrust. “Know how good you are to me, Petey?” Tony blurted out the pet name, head falling down, his chin pressed to his upper chest.

“H-how good am I to you, daddy?” Peter questioned, an airy moan pushing out of him as Tony continued to plunge into the tight heat of Peter’s thighs.

“You’re so good that…  _ fuck _ … that I want you all to myself. I wanna be  _ selfish _ with you, Peter,” Tony sighed, eyes locking with Peter’s.

“I w-want… I want that,” The teen admitted. He reached his hand up to stroke the tip of Tony’s dick that poked out between his thighs with each thrust, the extra sensations making Tony push faster. “Only if you… let me be selfish with you,” He finished.

“Done and done, baby… m’all yours,” Tony said, truthful and happy to know that Peter knew what he wanted. He felt a pressure in his balls, sparks dancing behind the wall of his abdomen. He was close, but he wanted to be closer. He slowly moved so that Peter’s thighs were flush with his chest, bending the kid in half. He bent down for a kiss, which Peter graciously returned, tongues fighting as they explored each others’ mouths. Teeth clashed as Tony’s thrusts became more erratic, moans mingling between the two lovers. Tony gave one final thrust, kissing Peter for all he was worth, a blinding heat bursting from his dick that had been waiting for release for hours.

“ _ Peter _ …” Tony moaned, a wash of scalding electricity surging from his spine and seemingly out of his body, giving him a headrush as he kissed the kid breathless. Peter moaned, the surge of energy so strong that he came too, white semen spurting from his tired cock. Peter whined as he rode out his orgasm along with Tony, who was thrusting into the now wet thighs of a fully powered Peter Parker, cum coating the soft skin, messy now with his spend.

“Fuck, baby… that was amazing,” Tony whispered, pushing Peter’s thighs down, dipping between the V of his spread legs, licking the cum from his stomach. As he cleaned the teen, he kissed into the soft skin, leaving marks of love and gratification, knowing how they would move forward, together. Tony moved from his abs to Peter’s thighs, which were still quivering from his fifth orgasm of the evening. Licking away his own cum off of Peter’s legs was so arousing, knowing he stained the porcelain skin of his virgin Peter. He scattered Peter’s inner thighs with hickies, bite marks, and silently spoken words of love and praise, affection and deference seeping from his lips into the skin of his youthful angel. Once he was done, he sighed, content in his work. Peter, though, looked on at him, as though he was waiting for something.

“What now, Mister Stark?” Peter asked, his powers back in his body, where they belonged. Tony raised his eyebrows,  _ does he want more? _ “Y-you told me you would make me… make me  _ come _ as many times as you wanted… until you w-were  _ satisfied _ . A-are you?”

“Am I what, baby?” Tony cooed, wanting to hear Peter say the word again.

“Satisfied?” Peter asked.

“Oh, baby, I have a  _ few _ more things in store for you before you get to sleep.” Tony grinned, knowing fully well what he wanted to do before he let Peter off the chain. It was going to be a fun night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive response to this story! Tony has a few things left to do before they sleep, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


	6. The device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a taste of some KINK   
> Also this chapter features some fluff and FUCKTONS of smut, with Peter having to suffer a little, but it's all okay because it's a good pain. Don't worry.

“Th-things? What kinds of ‘things’ do you have in mind?” Peter asked, concerned. His dick would fall off if he came again, of that he was sure. Tony hoped the kid had one bit of cum left in him, one last spurt of passion and then he’d let him sleep for days. Six orgasms in one night? Damn painful, and trust him, he knew from experience. 

“Well, I know we just did a  _ lot _ in your first night… but how do you feel about… toys?”

“What, like action figures?” Peter asked, incredulous. Tony wheezed, laughter bubbling from his chest like a boiling kettle. “Wh-what?” Peter said, now smiling. Tony’s laughter minimized down to giggles, his hands coming up to wipe the happy tears from his eyes.

“No, baby… like sex toys.” He laughed once again at the look on Peter’s face. Shock, concern, and a bit of fear.

“L-like  _ dildos _ a-a-and  _ nipple clamps _ and-and…  _ butt plugs _ ?” Peter asked, eyes wide, mouth agape in fear and seemingly abject horror.

“Kinda, yeah. I don’t do hardcore stuff like that,” Tony looked down, then back up. “Well, unless you want to do stuff like that.” Tony smiled, then continued as Peter’s mouth continued to open and close, words failing him. “I do…  _ softer _ things. BDSM? Yeah, sure, I’ll do it, but… I prefer the toys to work as the cherry on top to a sexual experience. They do things that hands can’t, you know?”

Peter shook his head. “No, sir, I don’t know… I’ve never used them.” Tony deadpanned, smiling as he got off the bed and walked over to his closet. Peter’s eyes followed Tony, watching as he pulled out a bag from a shelf in his closet. Rifling through the bag, Tony let out a triumphant  _ aha! _ as he picked up a tiny felt bag from within the larger bag. “What’s in there, Mister Stark?”

“Something I created specifically for men,” Tony answered, pulling open the bag to reveal a tiny…  _ bead _ ? Well, it was a big bead, but it was just a sphere. On a string? Upon further inspection, it looked to be made of tiny microbeads, but other than that, the spider had no clue as to what it would be used for. Tony grinned from ear to ear, sitting on the bed to rub his hands along Peter’s legs. The skin was now cool, the late evening air bringing the temperature down. Peter sighed as Tony touched him, legs angling towards the rough hands of the Iron Man touching his skin. Tony hummed, moving to sit next to Peter, bending down to give him a soft kiss. His hand came up to caress Peter’s cheek, his lips soft and wet against Peter’s, a quiet calm before the finale of the night. The still before the crescendo.

“May I touch you down there again?” Tony asked, breaking the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them before it snapped with the distance between their lips. Peter nodded, happy and buzzed from the dopamine high that kissing brought him to. “Thank you, baby,” Tony said, reaching for the lube and smearing some on his fingers before rubbing Peter’s hole, pressing his middle finger in, just to alert Peter’s entrance that something else was coming. He picked up the sphere, and pressed it to Peter’s hole, happy to feel it push in with ease. Peter let out a tiny groan, but sighed as he felt the pressure go away almost as soon as it came. Tony pushed the ball in just a tiny bit until Peter jolted, his prostate being jabbed causing him to stiffen. With that, Tony pulled his finger away but left the stringed bead in. From the bag, he pulled out a tiny remote, and pressed two buttons. Peter’s eyes flared open, looking to Tony as if to say  _ what the fuck did you just do? _

“The tiny micro-buds just made a nice layer of themselves around your prostate, baby,” Tony said, holding the remote in his hand while he waited for Peter to adjust to the odd sensation.

“Wh-what  _ for _ ?” Peter asked breathlessly. Tony chuckled.

“This.” And with that, Peter nearly had an out of body experience. His prostate felt as though it was being  _ fucked _ . The tiny micro-buds were vibrating around his sensitive bundle of nerves, sending his dick from curious to full blown hard on arousal. His back arched, body surging upwards as his hands sought purchase of the nearest thing he could grab. He gripped Tony’s thigh and a pillow behind him, while his legs bent upwards, ass raising into the air slightly. Panting was the only sound he could make, while he felt his entire core turn into a vibrating mass of arousal. Tony pressed another button, making the beads slightly move around on his prostate, almost stroking the glans. Of course, the buds were delicate with the nerve bundle, like how one would be delicate with a clitoris. The pressure was not as hard as Peter thought, but due to never having felt such a thing before, it probably felt like a volcano was erupting right on his prostate.

“ _ F-fuck _ … what the  _ fuck _ is going  _ on _ in- _ inside _ m-me?” He cried, fisting the comforter, squirming as he felt his insides get fucked with. Tony grinned, a small chuckle falling from his lips. He leaned in close, whispering into Peter’s ear.

“It’s massaging your _happy_ _spot_ , baby,” He cooed, kissing along Peter’s neck, hands getting to work on playing with Peter’s nipples. “Don’t you like it?” Peter keened as a reply, eyes looking up at Tony for comfort, solace, _anything_. Another press to the button had the vibrating power go up a notch, sending Peter into a fit of moans and sighs, hips moving about in no real rhythm or direction. The teen let out a cry as his sixth orgasm was ripped from him that night, barely any spend dribbling from his worn out cock. His moans were shrill and tight, almost like he was pained to blow his load. Tony looked down on the youth, reverent in his gaze. _Just one more, for shits and giggles._ Tony kept the vibrating device on, the power back to the first setting. Peter cried out in torment as he felt the vibrations continue on his exhausted prostate, the buzzing feeling sending his hips spasming involuntarily. Little puffs of air and sound were pushed from his lungs as his body convulsed, his eyes vacant as they stared into the middle distance, the sensation of his overly sensitive sex organs being worked up to arousal yet again making his body lax yet jumpy.

“Just  _ one _ more, baby. Can you do that for me?” Tony asked, stroking Peter’s cheek sweetly. He kissed the high schooler’s forehead, massaging Peter’s inner thighs with his larger hands. His tired dick began to get excited once more, but getting him to full arousal would be tough. Tony was determined, though, so he thought he could try something the kid had never heard before.

“Hey, Petey?” He asked, moving his body to hover over Peter’s again. Peter looked up, eyes hazy from fatigue.

“Y-yeah, Mister Stark?” He let out meekly. Always ready to please, Peter was. Tony smiled as he gave him a soft kiss, his tongue swiping across the teen’s lower lip as he pulled away.

“You wanna know something?” He asked, to which Peter nodded, a small smile forming in the corners of his lips. “I wanna see you  _ beg _ me to let you come, even if it hurts,” He bent down and bit Peter’s collar bone, licking the teeth marks left in the wake of his minor attack. “I want to see your cute little dick shudder as you orgasm for me,” He swiped his tongue over the teen’s left nipple, then his right, sucking each until they were puffy and red. “Want you to look so  _ fucked _ for me, so that when I fuck you some day, I’ll know how you might look when I do it.” He felt smaller hands grip his hair weakly, the flushed teen below him too exhausted to use his full strength. 

“You’re so fucking  _ hot _ , Peter. My perfect little  _ angel _ , aren’t you?” Tony murmured, reaching down to rub around Peter’s hole, feeling it open and close minutely with each quaking breath the kid took. “So  _ pretty _ and so  _ pure _ , and  _ I _ get to be the one to deflower you,” He continued. “Gonna let daddy make you feel good soon, baby boy? Gonna spread your pretty little legs and let me  _ take _ you?  _ Claim you _ ?” Peter moaned out a  _ yes, Anthony _ … his thighs coming up to gingerly squeeze around Tony’s middle. “ _ Fuck _ , baby…  _ say my name again _ ,” Tony demanded, mouth descending on Peter’s stomach to bite and mark the teen, so when he woke up he would know who he belonged to. Red spots were blooming on the spider’s skin, the pearly color splotched with red and pink. Like Tony, his blood would know the name of Tony Stark forevermore, blood vessels ruptured beneath the loving kiss of the one who brought him peace. The one who saved him from his own misery, Tony Stark. His hero. 

“ _ Anthony _ …” Peter sighed, back arching into the kiss of his lover. His movement was languid and smooth, too tired to worry about his form. Tony closed his eyes and just  _ felt _ .

Peter’s hips.

Peter’s abdominal muscles flexing and relaxing with each roll of his hips.

Peter’s chest expanding as he took in slow breaths.

Peter’s hands in his hair, fingers petting through the mess of it with practiced sensuality. 

Peter. 

Always Peter.

His vision moved back to Peter’s face, lingering there as he saw Peter’s own eyes flutter closed, moans of  _ please _ coming from his scratchy throat as his dick began to firm up more. “You like that, Peter? Like being  _ forced _ to come even when you have done it so many times already?” The teen nodded, eyebrows furrowed upwards, mouth opening to sigh. “Bet you like being daddy’s little toy, don’t you?”

“ _ Y-yes _ ,” said Peter.

“You like having me  _ control _ you, Peter?”

“I d-don’t  _ like _ it, daddy,” Peter started. Tony tilted his head,  _ huh? _ “I  _ l-love _ it, and I don’t want you to ever stop…” Peter finished. Tony gave a sigh of relief, smiling as he bit down on Peter’s hip bone.

“That can be arranged,” Tony affirmed. With that, he brought himself back to Peter’s hole, licking there and making sure to not pull the string attached to his micro-buds with his teeth. Peter’s exhale morphed into a heady moan, his head thrashing from side to side as he felt his entrance become encased in warmth. Tony sucked on the rim, prodding his tongue in as Peter was distracted from the suction. Once his tongue was safe inside the ring of muscle, he pressed his lips flush to the rim, fucking his tongue in and out of Peter’s hole in quick thrusts. If his tongue could have abs, it would have a six pack, because it was truly  _ exhausting _ work. But he would do anything for his Peter, so the work was happily exhausting. He resumed sucking the rim while he tongue-fucked the virgin above him, happy to see Peter’s dick perking up fully.

Peter felt like his insides were mush. He was putty, and Tony had wanted that to be the outcome of the evening all along. He never thought he would be so tired from orgasming so much, but he never knew what a conscious orgasm felt like before tonight either. He was still in shock that Tony fucking Stark was his first kiss, first blow job (received and given), first hand job (again, received and given), and the first person to make him come. What shocked him even more is that Tony  _ wanted _ him. Tony  _ wanted  _ to be his first. He was looking forward to losing his virginity to Tony, even though he didn’t know when that would take place.

The teen was taken from his reverie and introspection as Tony pulled his tongue out of him, feeling his rim pull out just slightly with the removal of said tongue.

“So  _ greedy _ , aren’t you?” said Tony. “Want me in you so bad that even your  _ hole _ reaches out for me when I go.” The billionaire smiled and rubbed his thumb around Peter’s rim, watching with rapt attention as it winked open and closed. “And however you manage to make your ass taste like  _ candy _ amazes me.” Peter laughed, happy to know his ass didn’t taste like… well, ass. “Gonna be daddy’s  _ good _ little boy and come for me?”

“I… I don’t know if I  _ can _ , Mister Stark…”

“How can I make this better for you, angel?” Tony asked sincerely.

“Oh, g-god…” Peter began to blush harder, looking away as Tony watched him expectantly. Tony crawled up to him, eyes dark, waiting. Peter sighed out…

…  _ Praise me…  _

“Oh, Peter… I can  _ always _ do that,” Tony smiled, “my good boy…” Peter let out a keening sound, dick hardening at the tender words. “So  _ beautiful _ …”

“ _ Sh-shit _ …” Peter sighed, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.

“I love how you  _ move _ for me, baby,” Tony whispered into Peter’s neck, kissing the bruises forming there. Tender and soft, his lips pressed delicately into the sensitive flesh, hoping to let Peter know how much he cherished him. “Love how hard you  _ work _ for me, my little Avenger.” Peter threw his head back, arching into the touch of his lover above him. Tony’s hands were roaming Peter’s torso, mapping out the planes of his skin, committing the landscape to memory. “Love how  _ strong _ you are for me, angel,” Tony cooed, lips coming to meet Peter’s. Peter tasted himself slightly on Tony’s tongue and was surprised that it didn’t taste bad, making him wonder if it had something to do with his superpowers? He’d look into it later. Their tongues danced as Peter’s hips rocked up against Tony’s dick, making the older man grow hard again as well.

“ _ Fuck _ , Peter… getting me all excited again,” Tony said as he exhaled, their kiss having taken the breath from his lungs. “I haven’t been able to get hard again that fast in  _ years _ , baby. What are you  _ doing _ to me?”

“I’m just trying t-to  _ love _ you, Tony,” Peter replied. Tony smiled as he claimed another kiss from Peter’s red lips, which were now swollen from how much attention they were receiving. Tony’s beard had made the skin around Peter’s mouth all pink, which only amplified how cute he was in Tony’s mind.

“And I am too, Peter… I…” Tony paused, thinking through his next words carefully. “I’m trying to show you how much I  _ love _ you by giving you as  _ much _ as I can… I have a  _ lot _ of time to make up for…”

“You’re doing great, Mister Stark.” Peter felt so much love blossom in his chest, it made his heart swell with joy. Tony laughed out a happy  _ thank you, baby _ as he kissed him again. He took a hold of the remote and amped up the vibrations, which in turn had Peter letting out a wail, hips raising from the sudden burst of pressure on his prostate. With a final kiss, Tony descended upon Peter’s cock, taking it in his mouth gently. Licking the slit, he bobbed his head up and down, sucking upon the descent and pressing his tongue against the underside on the upstroke. He locked eyes with Peter, taking the cock out of his mouth and making a show of himself licking around the head. He moaned as he took Peter’s manhood in his mouth fully, feeling it stiffen and pulse against his tongue, making sure his teeth didn’t scrape the thin skin of his member. He took himself in his hand, jerking off to the noises Peter made. 

_ Please _

_ Daddy… fuck _

_ D-don’t stop _

_ Shit… I’m… hnnn… _

Peter’s shaking hands found Tony’s hair, pulling him up and off of his erect member. Tony gave a small head tilt, eyes asking the question of  _ what are you doing? _

“I-I’m gonna…  _ hah _ …” Peter tried to form words as he watched Tony stroke himself, feeling a pressure build in his abs while his asshole spasmed around nothing, his glutes tensing as he began to get dizzy.

“Baby,  _ breathe _ …” Tony said, leaning down on one arm as his other hand continued to pleasure himself. With a brilliant stroke of genius, Tony thought to take both of them into his hand. Pressing his dick up to Peter’s, he wrapped his fingers around their throbbing cocks and began to rock into Peter’s thrusting hips, the sensation of pressing their erections together pure bliss. The both of them moaned loudly at the feeling, Peter closing his eyes as his abs tightened.

“ _ Oh-oh _ , f-fuck…  _ ahhh _ …” Peter sighed, forcefully opening his eyes to let a tear fall from down his cheek. He sobbed aloud, the sensations all so much to handle. The vibrating device around his prostate, the feeling of Tony’s dick against his. The sight of Tony above him, abs flexing and face full of adoration and lust.  _ Tony _ , giving him all of his attention and taking orgasm after orgasm from him, bringing him to a state of ecstasy he never thought possible. Tony, sharing his breath as he felt the world around him turn to fluff, the only thing he felt or saw being the man he had loved for so long.  _ Tony _ .  _ Just _ Tony.  _ Always Tony _ . His tears spilled from his eyes, but Tony only bent down and kissed the streaks away.

“S-so  _ much _ … I…  _ I can’t _ …” Peter cried, looking away. Tony brought his hand up to have Peter face him, smiling as he kissed him. Peter’s hands came to Tony’s face, holding him there as he felt his final orgasm fast approaching.

“You can let go, baby… I promise…” Tony murmured, looking down between them. Peter’s dick was absolutely  _ red _ , his balls tight under his cock. Peter whimpered, the only thing he could think to say before he released was:

“ _ I love you _ …”

And just like that, he blacked out. Tony watched as Peter convulsed under him, back arching as he let out a shrill moan, hands falling to the bed below them. His hips stuttered as his dick pulsed, but not a single drop of spend came out. His hole spasmed wildly, causing his legs to shake so forcefully around Tony’s legs, Tony worried he was seizing. Peter’s head lolled back, mouth agape as he blushed from head to toe, and as his body went slack, Tony came, too. His own abs tightened as his glutes flexed, his release splattering on the passed out teen below him. It painted his chest, some landing on his lips, the rest covering Peter’s now limp cock. Tony sighed, sated and beyond tired. He checked his watch. Only ten? Wow.

Tony quickly cleaned off Peter with his tongue, and then got up to get a warm cloth, cleaning the both of them gingerly. Peter was passed out on the comforter, his sweat leaving a damp spot beneath him. Tony turned off the vibrating buds, turning it off and pulled it out of Peter. He looked as Peter’s hole caught around the small sphere, smiling as his resistance was lesser in his sleep. He cleaned the device, and picked up the sleeping high schooler, taking him to his own bed. Tony crawled in with him, laying there as Peter mumbled little nothings in his sleep. As for him, he said small words of love and comfort as he felt himself drifting off, his young lover in his arms.

“Did so good for me, Peter,” He said. “I love you so much…”

And he, too, fell into the best night of sleep he’d had in what felt like years. All was well, and Peter was his.

That’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, now that night one (jeez, only one night has passed) is over, I can move onto the next phase: dealing with the Pepper situation and Peter's first time. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. I wanted to add in Tony being inventive, and since RDJ made it very clear that Tony (while he LOVES women) is very much not straight, I thought Tony making a device for men was a good option. Plus, I'd love for something like this to exist in the real world, because I think men would have a better time of sex and stuff if they could have that part of themselves stimulated directly. So, with that being done, I know I made Peter suffer through SEVEN orgasms (ouch) but I think him passing out was a good enough way to have him fall asleep. I think that many times of busting a nut would do that to someone. Oh, and who doesn't love crying during sex? Yeah I have a lot of kinks to give, and since I want this fic to be something everyone can enjoy, I would love to take some suggestions!   
> Thanks for reading guys! More to come this week as I have more time this week for writing! Lots of love to the Starker community <3 <3 Love you guys 3000


	7. Sweet Dreams Aren't Made Of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET's HAvE ANGST? And smut UwU

_ Tony was falling. The sky above him was crystal clear as enemies of the void came and brought ash and death with them, harbingers of destruction raining down desecration wherever their footprints pressed into the soft earth. Peter was almost there… he could catch him if he just…  _

_ And then Tony was dead. All for Peter to look to his left and see Tony snap his fingers and defeat the bad guys, only to die mere minutes afterwards. _

_ “We did it Mister Stark… we won…” he would say, every time. Then he would look to his right, and  _ _ see Tony stabbed through the heart by the giant purple Titan, his blood splattering on Peter’s face. He would always be right there, just about to catch him. Just about to take the gauntlet and do the snap himself. Just about to push Tony out of the way before he was pierced. Each time Tony died, he would feel his heart turn more and more into a hardened ball, and before he knew it, his heart and soul would wither away into dust. _

_ Peter was falling. The sky above him was dark as night, covered in dirty clouds as the city remained quiet, the faint sound of the ocean leaving him seasick, doves flying past his hands as he plummeted towards the sea. But Tony caught him. _

_ And then Peter was saved. He looked into the eyes of his Tony, and suddenly they were in his bed. Laughing, kissing, making love as lovers do when they are happy. His kisses turned Peter into a pile of goo, and he would melt into the bed, only to open his eyes and see Tony preparing him breakfast. The world around them was a deep shade of red and gold, while their kitchen glowed blue. He looked down to his plate, only to see the head of Thanos sitting there, an apple in his mouth. _

_“Eat up, baby, gotta fight a lot of baddies today!” Tony said, shoving a knife into the fried skull of_ _Peter’s worst nightmare. But he ate anyway. The plate cleared and then he was in school, streamers everywhere. MJ sat next to him, smiling. He remembered how much he liked her, but then he thought of Tony. As pretty and smart he thought she was, Tony was better._

_ “Ready for prom, Peter?” MJ asked. He nodded, then looked over to Ned who was picking out some ties.  _

_ “Red or black, Peter?” He asked. Peter said that the black looked classy, but the red stood out, so he should choose red. Ned nodded, smiling. “Thanks dude.” _

_ “Anytime man,” Peter replied, standing up and transporting to his room. It was prom night, and even though he didn’t have a date, he knew he had to go. He looked in his closet, surprised to find a few dresses mixed in with his tuxedos. He put on a pink one that was form fitting, but a dark blue tux caught his eye, the gold tie and light red shirt giving him a moment of breathlessness. He swiftly put it on, feeling like a man, his shoulders wide and suit pressed, crisp. The night went by as prom nights do, girls around him dancing in pretty dresses, boys grinding up on said girls. But he stood alone, watching the fun, only wanting to dance with Tony, but Tony was away on a mission. He looked to his right, where MJ stood in a pantsuit, and they talked, but nothing more. Ned was dancing alone, happy as can be while he moved to the rhythm. _

_ The room went dark, and a spotlight was put on him. MJ stood in the center, now in a beautiful gold dress, but it was on fire. _

_ “There he is! Our savior, Spider Man,” She called out, her voice echoing in the crowded dance hall. The echo bounced along the walls, the sound turning into smoke, until the whole dance floor was black, the two of them standing in front of each other. _

_ “Some ‘saving’ you did for us, huh? Thanos won the first time, and now some of us have parents who are five years older than when we last saw them. My aunt had to get remarried, and when her husband came back, everything got fucked, Peter… what kind of hero doesn’t win?” She said to him, monotonous, like a robot. _

_ “Yeah, what kind of friend kills half of the universe?” Peter’s head swiveled to see Ned, turning to dust before his eyes. Tears streamed down his eyes, and when he wiped them away, he was face to face with the purple asshole, gauntlet equipped and his fingers poised to snap. _

_ “Tiny Peter, how about I kill only the ones you love?” said Thanos. _

_ “No! No, no, please, I’ll do anything!” Peter cried out, dropping to his knees, tears streaming down his face, and when he looked up, he saw Tony. _

_ “Anything?” Tony asked sweetly. Peter nodded, sniffling as he felt Tony’s hands come to his face. “Do us all a favor and kill yourself.” Tony stood and kicked his chest, and as his back hit the ground, he was at his prom dance again. He looked around, shaking as he saw everyone dancing happily. Peter fell to the ground, crumpling against the wall, nobody seeing him as he fell to pieces. He cried into his hands, shuddering breaths racking his frame, _

_ “Peter?” He heard, but didn’t respond. He wasn’t in the mood to see another phantom tear him down. _

_ “Peter, baby,” It said again. He shook his head, crying harder into his hands, curling tighter into himself as he felt hands on his shoulders, and then - _

“Peter, baby, wake up.”

He opened his eyes slowly, tears spilling free as he saw Tony, who looked concerned. He felt lips press to his, reality kicking in as he woke up from his dream… nightmare? He didn’t know anymore. 

“You were screaming, baby… what happened?” Tony said, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“N-nothing… it was nothing…” Peter lied.

“Nope, that wasn’t ‘nothing’ babe, come on and tell me,” Tony said, hands rubbing up and down Peter’s arms. Peter took in a shaking breath and sobbed, head falling into Tony’s chest, the arc reactor warm against his nose.

“You kept… you kept  _ dying _ …”

“Oh, Peter,” Tony murmured.

“A-a-and every time -  _ every time _ \- I almost got you… I just… I just wasn’t  _ fast _ enough, or-or  _ strong  _ enough to get to you in time…” The teen continued. “But… Thanos was there, and then he turned into  _ you _ and… and you told me to  _ kill myself _ be-because… because,” A choked sob erupted from his chest, his body shaking as Tony listened. “B-because I did a terrible job of saving everyone… and then I was at  _ prom _ and MJ was there, but before she… she told me that I ruined her  _ life _ and-and-”

“Baby, breathe…” Tony whispered, pulling Peter close as he held him. Peter felt so small in his arms, Tony only just noticed how young and innocent he actually was. “It was just a dream, and it’s over now. I’m right here.” He felt Peter press his forehead to his arc reactor, and then came the wet teardrops on his skin. Peter cried silently into his chest, palms flat against his pecs. Tony wrapped him in his arms, legs intertwined as he soothed the boy back into a motionless slumber. He laid a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead, a tear of his own falling into the boy’s messy hair.

Tony lay awake for several hours, thinking about the awful things Peter went through. Sure, the vanishing of half the universe was probably a fate that everyone who got dusted would have suffered whether or not they had a choice, but Tony was the one who made Peter an Avenger. His fate was set after he met him all those years ago. He brought him to Germany, and he stayed in his life when he should have left. But Peter  _ wanted _ to be an Avenger. It was Tony who should have said no and stopped him. But he didn’t. Why? He thought that he saw something in Peter that was truly magnificent, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t see it still. The one thing that haunted his dreams at night was Peter, laying in his arms as he vanished before his eyes. He felt Peter’s dust in his hands, on his tongue as he pressed his fingers to his trembling lips. His hair was coated in Peter’s ashes, and all his Peter could think to be was sorry. Peter was sorry for doing that to Tony, when it was  _ Tony _ who should have been the one apologizing to  _ Peter _ for ever having him become an Avenger. For five years he mourned Peter, and how he lost the one good thing in his life that had yet to be plagued with depression, bad drinking habits, and self loathing. Everyone he knew had baggage, except for Peter. Now, Peter dealt with nightmares almost every night about the one thing he never should have seen.

Peter saw him _lose_.

Peter saw Thanos win. 

He never should have seen the horrors of battle, the blood and terror of fearing for your life. No one should have ever dealt with that, and yet, Peter Parker, his innocent boy, his angel, saw those things at the age of fifteen.  _ Fifteen _ , for God’s sake. But now, Peter was in his arms. All he knew was cool air conditioning, warm food, and the loving arms of the one person he never should have met. Tony couldn’t help but press Peter tighter to his chest, the boy’s limp body seemingly molding to his, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. He felt bad, a little. Pepper could never know, but he had a feeling she wasn’t too thrilled with him. Morgan would always be his universe, and he couldn’t lose her. But how could he keep Peter and Morgan? He would figure something out later, but sleep felt like a better option. He closed his eyes, and as the warmth of the lover in his arms seeped into his core, he felt the soft tendrils of sleep overtake him, until he was floating and felt nothing other than that warmth.

Morning came too soon, of course, but Tony always woke with the sun. The light yellow of the star filtered through his window blinds, casting light on Peter’s back, his face cast in shadow. Tony gently moved him to lay on his back, the sun now lighting his soft face with a glow. He carefully got out of bed, making sure to not disturb the sleeping angel. He brushed his teeth quickly, then put on a pair of sleep pants as he walked to the kitchen, telling FRIDAY to start up the coffee machine.

“A productive evening last night, sir?” She asked. Tony grumbled out a  _ mind your own fucking business FRIDAY _ , making the AI laugh sweetly.

“I am sure Mister Parker enjoyed it. His dopamine levels are exceedingly high, and his state of arousal increases as we speak.”

“Pull up his bedroom monitor,” Tony said, splashing his face with water. He checked his clock. Only seven.

“It appears he is in the midst of a dream, sir. His erectile status is currently harboring a forty percent increase of blood flow, while his heart rate is slowly accelerating.”

“I should probably check on him, right?” Tony asked the robot, who only gave a simple reply of  _ maybe, Tony.  _ “What do you think of all this, FRIDAY? Am I fucked up?”

“Fucked up? No. He is of the age of consent, yes?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“He is going to be eighteen in slightly over a year?” She asked.

“Yeah, FRIDAY. He turns seventeen soon. So, he’s a little over a year away from being legal,” Tony confirmed.

“I would say, sir, if he has consented, and knows fully well that what you are doing is not legal, but enjoys it and gave you permission, that you are alright. Your morals? Maybe they are withering with age, but he seems to want this, and if you make sure he is not feeling like you are taking advantage of him, then I would say that you are in the clear from me.”

“But I’m fifty three, FRIDAY. He isn’t even seventeen, and I… well you know what I did.”

“I do know, Tony, but I do know how you feel about him. And I know how he feels about you. I also know that he will not tell anyone, and that you won’t either. And as for me, the files of last night have been deleted permanently, and I have encrypted the deleted data files, so no one can find them.” “What would I do without you?” Tony said, his tone grateful.

“Probably you’d die, or be arrested. In that order,” The AI said, mockingly. She laughed, and signed off, leaving the monitor of Peter’s room open. Tony saw Peter move in his sleep, a tiny tent in the sheets rising. He took it upon himself to walk over to Peter’s door, but just stood there. Leaning his head against the door frame, he eyed the teen. He looked so small in that bed, taking up such little space. His dream must have riled him up pretty bad, but whatever dream he was having now must have made up for it. Writhing in the sheets lay a knocked out Peter Parker, little puffs of air escaping his pretty mouth, head tossing from side to side every so often.

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked, deathly quiet.

“Yes, Tony?” She replied, just as quietly.

“What’s his heart rate at?”

“It is currently resting at one hundred and sixty two beats per minute, but it will increase the longer he is in this state. By five minutes from now, his heart rate will be at a rapid one hundred and eighty beats per minute.”

“How fast will it be if I engage?” He whispered, looking at his clock. Seven ten, lovely.

“It could increase to two hundred BPM, Tony,” FRIDAY warned. 

“Noted. Thanks girlfriend,” Tony murmured, his focus back on the boy. FRIDAY gave an exasperated huff but left him to his own devices. Tony made his way to the bedside, gingerly lifting the blanket. Peter’s smaller erection stood tall, precum beading at the tip, sliding down the length. The older man felt his mouth water. He was always into both men and women, but something about beautiful young men made him  _ hungry _ . He wanted to feast on Peter’s dick, taste his ass - do all the gay things he could think to do, and then do it some more. He loved a good pussy, of course, but something about younger men…  _ no _ … something about  _ Peter _ made his body  _ crave _ the taste of him. Peter tasted like… gummy bears and musk, and something so undeniably  _ Peter Parker _ . He couldn’t put his finger on it, but boy oh boy could he put his mouth on it. If Peter sat on his face, he would gladly die with him there, riding his mouth until he saw not just stars, but the whole  _ universe _ . That was something Tony  _ had _ to have Peter do. Crawling so his mouth was level with Peter’s cock, he breathed over it lightly, enjoying the sight of it stiffening at the sensation. But cock was not on his menu this morning. No, he wanted to go  _ lower _ , and delicately lifted Peter’s legs up, diving in to taste Peter’s entrance again.

Oh, the stars and the heavens above could not provide such a meal. It tasted like pure, unadulterated  _ sin _ . Sweet like honey, Peter was. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of young flesh, his nose pressing into the sweet softness of Peter’s cheeks. He could die here, honestly. Groaning, he pushed deeper, tongue begging for entry, rendering Peter’s hole a wet, spit slicked mess. When Peter breathed out, Tony took his chance, and pushed the tip of his tongue past the rim, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin around it. Peter whimpered above him, cock straining as his asshole was being eaten out. Tony was insatiable, burying his face closer to Peter, groans and whimpers falling past his lips as he took what he wanted. He felt Peter’s hole pull his tongue closer, the little pucker squeezing every so often. The wet tongue of Tony Stark swirled around Peter’s inner walls, the muscles there slick and velvety soft, and so…  _ so tight _ . He was in a state of euphoria, too enraptured to notice that Peter’s eyes were fluttering open.

“ _ O-ohh _ …” Peter moaned, legs shifting to raise his knees, still half awake and half asleep, the only sensations he could feel were Tony’s hands on his thighs and Tony’s tongue fucking into him. Tony let out an animalistic groan at the sound of Peter’s moan, pulling out his tongue to grab Peter by the hips and flip him onto his stomach, his little ass high in the air, ready for the taking. Tony practically flew back to Peter’s hole, his tongue diving back into the tight heat of Peter’s body. His hands found Peter’s erection, gripping it and stroking in tandem with the thrusts of his tongue.

“Mi-Mister  _ Stark _ …” Peter cried, hands fisting the sheets, face pushed into the mattress, eyes still hazy with sleep. His chest fell further into the bed, his back arching impossibly as he was being eaten out by a rather starving Tony Stark.

“Fuck,  _ baby _ ,” Tony said as he took a breath, so caught up in Peter’s taste that he only realized he had to breathe when he began to feel a tightness in his chest. “Taste so  _ good _ for me…” Tony groaned, his lips meeting the rim once again as his tongue wriggled into the suffocating tightness that was Peter Parker. His mouth sucked harder on the rim, knowing it would be puffy later and probably sore. Peter’s eyes crossed as his dick was stroked, his asshole feeling like it was in heaven.

“Oh…  _ sh-shit _ … I’m-I’m gonna,” Peter called out, but came before he could finish. Tony tongued Peter’s inner walls as he came, the tight muscles squeezing Tony’s tongue, sucking him in deeper as his lips were flush against Peter’s asshole. White spend shot out from Peter’s dick, staining the sheets. Lighting burst inside Peter’s stomach, and as he came down from his high, he felt drool dribble down his chin, his whole world fuzzy and distant. Tony pulled away, wiping off his mouth as he came to give Peter a kiss.

“D-don’t,” Peter said meekly.

“Why?”

“My mouth tastes bad,” He said nervously. Tony scoffed.

“Do you think I care?” Tony replied, smiling. He captured Peter’s lips in a kiss, and moaned into the taste.  _ How the fuck does this kid taste good all the time? Even his morning breath is sweet and so is his tongue. _ After pulling away, Tony gave him one last peck. “Tastes amazing, sugar.” Peter blushed.

“Thank you,” Peter said, smiling.

“For what?”

“F-for  _ that _ … and being so sweet,” Peter answered, gesturing to the bed covered in his seed. Tony pressed his forehead to Peter’s, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Any time, lovely Peter.” He smiled and got up, offering his hand out to the teen.

“I’m gonna shower, okay?” Peter said, walking towards the bathroom.

“Do whatever you want, baby. I’ll be in the kitchen,” Tony called back to him, already out of the room. Peter just laughed to himself, leaving the bathroom door wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who suggested rimming until Peter woke up, you read my fucking mind. Happy Birthday lmao, it's Tony going down on a sleeping Peter time! I like to think my reasoning is solid on the whole tony and peter thing. It helps that they are fictional characters. Now, I have to say, pedophilia is fucked up in real life, and i will never support it out in the real world. But, luckily, here in the fictional universe, anything goes. Compared to other fics, this is childs play. So, to all of you who may be wondering if i support being a pedo, I DO NOT. It's fucked up and wrong. I just think tony and peter as a ship is perfect and there isn't a law saying i can't write about two fictional characters doing stuff when the moral ambiguity of the older person is being tested (and he fails btw. He fails hard). GOD bleSS america's ASS and I will catch you guys in the next chapter. Prepare for more smut mixed with plot.   
> OH ALSO i fucking HATE the smut fics where there are whole ass chapters with no smut. WE DONT DO THAT SHIT HERE. SMUT EVERY CHAPTER BABY NO EXCEPTIONS  
> also do you guys know the fics where morning breath just isn't a thing? its a thing for everyone and it sucks but tony thinks peter tastes good and smells good so there we have our loophole. Oh i also looked up the heart rates of teen boys when they exercise so i could get an accurate BPM so you're welcome, i am a factual kween   
> i may or may not have been listening to Prom Dress for the prom sequence of Peter's dream UwU someone go check out my tiktoks using that song


	8. Cleanliness is next to Godliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does some self practicing research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: an enema (Peter explains why) so if you wanna skip to the plot points, I'd suggest you go to the last 3/4 of the chapter. I wanted to make Peter have a moment where he does something people actually do when they engage in anal things, which of course is cleaning oneself out. The whole thing is not so descriptive of what's going on, but more of what Peter feels. It's not like those hardcore fics of enemas, so if you're open to something different, then read the whole chapter! I consider this to be a turning point for Peter, knowing that he is taking being with Tony super seriously, wanting to make himself be good on the outside and inside for him. AnYwYAy, I'm done explaining. See you at the end of the chapter <3 <3

Peter walked into the shower, the white tiles illuminating in the light of the bulbs above him. He squinted at the harsh light, but his eyes adjusted quickly enough that the strain didn’t last too long. The shower warmed up faster than he thought it would, since it usually took a minute or two to heat up all the way, but today seemed to be full of good starts, as the heat was almost automatic. Stepping in, the steam caused his face to flush a light pink, his fingertips and the tips of his toes turning a light shade of red. He felt the grease in his hair rinse away as he stood in the massive shower. 

He wanted to feel clean everywhere, and he had an idea strike him. He knew about some of the habits of homosexuals, but he didn’t know the ins and outs. He thought that if he wanted to show Tony how much he cared about what they had, that he should make sure he kept a part of himself that Tony seemed to love to taste clean. That was reasonable, right? 

“FRIDAY?” He asked, face flushing for obvious reasons other than the heat of the shower.

“Yes, Peter?” She replied, a smile in her voice.

“Y-you know about  _ homosexuals _ , right?”

“Considering I am a computer and have access to the entirety of the internet, _yes_ , I do. Why?”

“You know how… how they do some… some  _ maintenance _ ?”

“You have to forgive me, Peter, but I need you to elaborate.” Her tone was thoughtful, honesty in her voice, as she did not know the specifics of what Peter was asking.

“ _ Gosh _ … you-you  _ know _ …  _ cleaning _ themselves out?” Peter mumbled, knowing fully well that the AI could hear him.

“Oh, you mean the practice of enemas? Yes, I am aware of those. They can be quite good for the body, and getting them every few months can be beneficial for your colon health, and we all know colon cancer is a silent killer.” The AI seemed impassive about the whole subject.

“Y-yeah, colon cancer,” Peter stuttered. Was he _really_ thinking of doing this? It was totally gross, and probably hurt, and it was  _ messy _ and weird. “W-would it be bad if… if  _ I _ did one?” There. He said it.

“Oh, in order to make your sexual experiences with Mister Stark more sanitary? I would have recommended one before your encounter last night, if I am being honest with you. I think it would be a great idea,” FRIDAY said happily, a tiny hose descending from the ceiling.

“Wh-what, like  _ now _ ?” Peter yelped, flush with embarrassment. He watched as the hose came to rest in the air a little higher than his knees.

“What better place to do it? It is convenient, though I would turn the heat down if I were you.” FRIDAY sounded rather unemotional over the whole ordeal. Peter, on the other hand, was having a mild stroke. He was gonna do  _ this _ , and not just do it later, but  _ now _ ? Like he said before, to himself, he wasn’t  _ gay _ , but Tony Stark was his sexual orientation. And Tony Stark happened to be a  _ man _ , and if they were going to continue with their…  _ relationship _ ? He would have to keep himself clean. Who knows what kind of disease Tony could get if something inside him infected Tony. 

“S-s-so, it just… it just goes…” Peter began, holding the hose as though it would explode at any minute.

“It goes into the rectum, yes,” The AI said, voice flat. Peter’s hands shook, and he realized he couldn’t do it.

“I can’t do this, FRIDAY.”

“Shall I call for Mister Stark?” She asked, but Peter scrambled and gave a hasty  _ No! _ “Why not, Peter? You are obviously nervous. Your pulse has increased in tempo and your hands are shaking. He could help.” Now she sounded concerned, like she genuinely cared.

“Wh-what if  _ you _ helped?” Peter offered.

“How would I do that, Peter?”

“W-well you, uh, you control the hose, right?”

FRIDAY gave a slow and unsure  _ yes _ ?

“You could… you could  _ guide  _ it, and I tell you when to start?” Peter was hoping on his last hope that this could work. He didn’t want Tony to see him do something so nasty, and that would probably ruin his thoughts on Peter as a partner, because who wants to be with someone who does such  _ gross _ things? Then, Tony would out him and call him a _pervert_ and then he wouldn’t be an Avenger anymore, then he would be back with Aunt May for the rest of the summer, and his _suit_ would be taken away, and -

“Peter?” FRIDAY said.

“What?”

“Did you hear me?” She asked.

“N-no, sorry, I, uh… I zoned out for a minute,” Peter stammered.

“I said I could do that, if that is what you want. Would that make you feel better?” Now the AI sounded like a caring mother, willing to do anything to help her child in need.

“Y-yeah… yeah it would help a lot, thank you, FRIDAY,” Peter said with a sigh, exhaling out some of his nervousness. “How do I… how do I do it?”

“Just put your forearms against the walls and arch your back. I’ll do the rest, okay?” FRIDAY instructed, almost medical in her tone. “Make sure to push your bottom outwards, alright?”

“O-okay, sure.” Peter actually wasn’t sure, but he wanted to be good for Tony. Who would want to deal with a gross ass? That’s right,  _ nobody _ , not even Mister Stark. He heard the mechanical buzz of a machine moving, and then felt the press of something against his hole.

“I can have the medically suggested dosage of water inserted, or we can do it another way?” FRIDAY suggested, halting in the press of the hose. 

“What do doctors say?” Peter asked.

“Well, some doctors suggest one liter for a simple clean out, or two liters pushed in at a higher pressure to get further into the colon. It’s your choice,” She said, the head of the hose turning a little.

“L-let’s start off with one liter, at a higher pressure.” Peter was shaking now, the steam of the shower making him have to readjust his forearms every minute or so.

“Okay Peter. I’m going to insert it now,” The AI said, and right on queue, the tip of the hose pushed past Peter’s rim and into his ass. A good six inches were inserted into his rectum, the feeling of it so huge compared to Tony’s fingers. A gasp escaped him, his little pucker clenching down on the foreign object. It was warm and heavy, and he felt something in him spark at the feeling. “Sometimes two enemas are recommended, but if you want only one, we can do that,” FRIDAY chimed in, waiting for Peter to adjust.

“Y-yeah… we can... we can w-wait and see…” Peter breathed out, slightly rocking back, another inch pushing into him. His arms slipped and he caught himself on his hands, his ass now high up and his knees on the floor. He only then realized that his bathroom door was wide open. He turned his head, thankful to God and Jesus and the angels above that Tony wasn’t there. If he was, he would surely die, and then his body would explode, and it would be a huge mess, all because he had to go and get hypothetically caught for doing something gross and stupid.

“You can start, FRIDAY... I’m ready,” Peter said quietly, opting to stay in his place on the ground, the position much more comfortable. “And don’t come back on until one liter is in, okay?”

“You have my  word , Peter. Initiating the flow in three… two… one.”

And then Peter felt fire erupt in his guts. The water was so  _ hot _ , and it was bursting from the nozzle so  _ fast _ . A loud  _ guhhh _ pushed past his lungs and out from his mouth, the involuntary sound shocking him. The water flowed through him, his asshole feeling like it was burning hot. He was totally exposed, with a metal hose shoved in his ass as he was on his hands and knees in the fucking  _ shower _ . He closed his eyes, the sensation of being filled none too comfortable. His stomach rumbled, and he clenched down on the hose, wishing he had never asked FRIDAY about the cleaning habits of gay men. He began to feel the need to expel the water, but knew that FRIDAY would keep the hose in place no matter what he did. So, he just took it. He felt his stomach distend downwards, but only slightly. The rapid spray of water sent it flushing through his intestines so fast, that his whole large intestine had to have _some_ water in it. A few minutes went by, but the flow just kept going. Then, just as he thought of how long it was taking, FRIDAY spoke.

“Liter one has been inserted. Should I continue with the second liter?” She offered. Peter contemplated how he felt at that point. He felt full, and like he had to… well,  _ you know _ . But he wanted to be perfect for Tony, and if that meant a little more water, then he would take it.

“ _ Guhh _ …  _ y-yeah _ , let’s d-do it,” He groaned out, moving to sit back on his haunches, looking down at his stomach. It wasn’t huge by any means, but he looked bloated.

“It might help if you pleasure yourself while you take in this next liter. Some people find it helps, if that means anything,” She said as she began the flow.

“O-okay… don’t,  _ ah _ \- don’t come back until the second liter is done, okay?” He pleaded. She gave a quick  _ of course, Peter _ and was gone. “F-fuck…” Peter moaned. Then, his worst nightmare came true.

“Baby, are you o-” Tony said as he burst into the room. Peter swore his face was as red as a fire hydrant. “What are you doing?”

“F-fuck, I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Peter moaned, the water barrelling into him, a debauched groan releasing from his throat.

“ _ Baby _ , what are you  _ doing _ ?” Tony asked again, taking off his clothes to get into the shower with the naked and suffering Peter.

“J-just…  _ hnnn _ … just wanted to be  _ clean _ and  _ perfect _ for you,” Peter whimpered, his stomach now in a state of pain as the water flowed into him.

“You’re cleaning yourself out for me?” Tony asked, astonishment in his voice. Peter nodded, tears streaming down his already wet face as Tony looked at him. The billionaire looked at the hose behind him, then moved to circle his finger around Peter’s rim. Peter let out a breathy whine, his dick perking up slightly at the attention.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Peter said again, hands coming to his stomach as he leaned forward, the cramps hitting him like a truck. He leaned into Tony’s now wet body, the spray of the shower hitting them both.

“Lay down, Peter, on your back,” Tony said, guiding Peter’s body down to the shower floor, the hose now switched in its position and pressed snugly into Peter’s sore ass. “You thought to do this…  _ for me _ ?” Tony asked, leaning down to rub Peter’s swollen stomach.

“Y-yes sir,” Peter replied, eyes closed as he groaned. He let out little pants, his moans coming through with each exhalation of breath. He felt like his guts were churning, too full to handle. His spidey senses made it even worse, the feeling of each droplet of water swimming against his plushy inner walls, the metal hose against his rim, the heat of the liquid… all of it was making the whole experience much worse than he thought it would be. Tony, on the other hand, was drooling.

“That’s so fucking  _ hot _ , Peter.”

_ What is he, stupid? This is gross and disgusting. _

“This is  _ gross  _ and  _ disgusting _ , Mister Stark!” Peter nearly shrieked.

“ _No_ , it’s _not_. It’s hot because… because  _ you _ want to make yourself clean for  _ me _ . You thought about making the experience  _ even better _ than it already was, and you were willing to put yourself through  _ this _ in order to make it happen. That’s pretty fucking sexy, baby boy.” Tony practically melted. Sure, what happened after enemas wasn't so pretty, but Peter was willing to put himself through the pain of a larger enema for  _ him _ .

“The two liters have been inserted, and I will now remove the hose,” Came FRIDAY’s voice, the hose retracting back into the ceiling. Peter’s eyes bulged as he felt his asshole protrude slightly as the skin of his rim caught on the metal hose. Right before the tip of the hose left him, he felt something expand behind his hole, and with a pop, the entire hose was out of him. He felt something inside him, still, and reached a hand down to the base of a plug resting tightly in his ass.

“Wh-what is this for, FRIDAY?” Peter asked aloud.

The AI simply responded with  _ retention _ . Then she was gone. Peter let out a moan of pain, while Tony just sat in the steam of the shower, mouth turned up in a smirk, a blush of his own forming on his cheeks. He bent down to kiss the teenager, who whimpered into his mouth, barely able to push himself up. He was more bloated, but his stomach was nothing huge. It simply looked like he had a really good dinner.

“P-please,  _ please _ , I don’t want it in me anymore,  _ please _ ,” Peter begged, moving to get up and go to the bathroom.

“No, no, you gotta let it do it’s thing for a minute. It’s typically  _ ten _ minutes, but for you we can make it five.” Tony put his hand on Peter’s chest, keeping him in his place.

“H-how do  _ you _ know that?” Peter asked, bewildered. His eyebrows furrowed as another cramp hit him, his stomach gurgling.

“You don’t think I’ve done my fair share of these?” Tony asked in reply. His eyebrows quirked upwards, humorous confusion on his face. Peter’s  eyes widened,  _ what the fuck does that even mean _ ?

“What… what does that even  _ mean _ , sir?”

“You can’t _seriously_ think that with me being into both  _ men _ and  _ women _ that I didn’t ever bottom for a guy before? Trust me baby, I’ve done _plenty_ of these. They’re no walk in the park, as you can tell.” Peter deadpanned.  _ Tony had done one of these before? _

“S-so you don’t think… you don’t think I’m gross?” Peter questioned, a tiny  _ unhh _ slipping past his lips as he sat up straighter.

“No, baby, of course I don’t. I think you’re crazy for not asking for my  _ help _ , though.”

“Why would I want  _ help _ for this?” Peter said, embarrassment evident in his tone.

“You’ve never done one before, Peter, and I’d know how much is good for you. I think two liters is a  _ bit _ much for your first one, but it’s a little late for that now,” Tony explained. “And, I’d wanna make it  _ good _ for you, because that  _ is _ a thing, you know.”

“What is?”

“Making it a good experience. The flow seemed awfully fast…” Tony said, rubbing circles on Peter’s sore stomach. “If it’s slower, it feels better. Less cramps… and I could have sucked your dick, so…”

“You’d do that wh-while I’m… while I’m getting  _ this _ done to me?” Peter asked in disbelief.

“You bet your _bottom_ _dollar_ I would, baby. Why wouldn’t I? You’re doing a service for me by doing this, so why wouldn’t I do one for you too?” Tony replied. Peter sighed, eyes closing as he felt the water droplets fall from his hair down to his chest. Tony watched him, hair now soaking wet, tiny droplets resting on his dark lashes. Several minutes went by in silence, the only sound being Peter’s sighs and moans as the water worked its way through him.

“I think it’s time for that to get out of you, baby,” Tony said, standing up, holding out his hand for Peter to take. Peter took it, standing up shakily. All of the weight of the water bore down onto his hole, the plug keeping everything in. Tony walked him over to the toilet, told him he’d wait in the shower for him, getting all of the supplies ready. Peter took out the plug gingerly, and felt the first rush of water gush out of him. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, all of the water was expelled, and he flushed. Wiping himself off, he sat, the feeling of his flat stomach a welcome relief. He felt more awake, and cleaner. Figures, right? Walking back to the shower, he found Tony standing in the spray of water, a smile on his face.

“Feel better?” Tony asked, taking Peter into a tight embrace. Peter nodded, the heat of the water relaxing him. Tony reached down and squirted some shampoo into his hands, proceeding to work it into Peter’s hair, lathering up his locks. Peter pressed into the touch, eyes closing as Tony massaged his scalp. The older man walked them back into the shower spray, rinsing his hair. Squeezing some conditioner into his palm, he worked that into Peter’s hair. Getting the loofa (yeah, Tony had those because they work  _ amazingly _ , thank you very much) he poured the body soap onto it and rubbed it around until suds formed. He started at Peter’s neck, then down to his shoulders, then his arms. He moved the loofa down to Peter’s abs, then his back. After he was done there, he dropped to his knees, cleaning Peter’s front first. He took some suds into his hands and washed Peter’s cock, careful to not tug or pull anything too hard. Picking up the loofa again, he cleaned his thighs, calves, and his feet. Turning Peter around, he got his hands all soapy and massaged the soap into the globes of Peter’s ass.

“ _ T-Tony _ …” Peter sighed, leaning back into Tony’s hands as they worked between his cheeks, Tony’s thumb brushing over his sensitive hole. Taking the loofa in hand again, Tony finished cleaning the back of Peter’s thighs and calves, then got back up. He gave Peter a soft kiss, then moved them back into the spray, rinsing out the conditioner from his hair and the remaining soap suds from his body. Tony picked up Peter’s toothbrush, which he had put toothpaste on already while Peter had been voiding the water, and brushed Peter’s teeth for him, like he would do for Morgan. Peter only smiled, thankful that Tony was taking care of him, even though he didn’t have to. Once they were all done, Tony told FRIDAY to turn off the shower.

“Thank you, daddy,” Peter said, softly. Tony bloomed at the use of the name, wrapping Peter up in one of his favorite robes, getting into one himself.

“Anything for you, angel,” Came Tony’s equally soft reply. They made their way to the kitchen, Tony pouring Peter a cup of coffee. “Sugar and milk?” Tony asked, to which Peter nodded his head sweetly. Handing Peter the mug, he picked up his own (which he had ditched when he heard Peter’s moan in the shower), and walked over to the couch. Peter followed closely behind, sated and happy.

“That was real sweet, what you did,” Tony mentioned, scratching Peter’s head softly, who hummed as he sipped his coffee. “But please,  _ please _ ask for my help next time.”

“I was just embarrassed…” Came Peter’s meek reply.

“I know, kitten, I know,” Tony began, “But it could have been dangerous, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Dangerous? How?” Peter asked.

“Something could get ruptured, or you could have hurt yourself, by either cutting something on the inside or outside. I don’t want my baby getting hurt,” Tony explained.

“I fight bad guys, Mister Stark. I doubt a tiny cut would hurt me too much,” Peter retorted. Tony scoffed.

“Doesn’t matter, I want you to get me next time. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Peter said. He smiled as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, taking another sip of his coffee. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, you know I did. Well, that is, until you had your nightmare.” Tony looked down at Peter, worry in his eyes.

“O-oh that? It was nothing, don’t worry,” Peter bluffed.

“You said I told you to kill yourself, Peter. That surely isn’t  _ nothing _ .” Tony remained unmoving in his determination to get the truth out of the kid.

“I guess… I guess I think I  _ failed _ , in some way,” Peter began. “Like, the first time I messed up  _ really _ bad. We  _ lost _ , and… and then I…” He trailed off, looking away. Tony began to feel his composure slip. 

“We  _ did _ lose,” Tony said. “But… then we  _ didn’t _ . We  _ got _ him, Peter. I did it… I did it all because of  _ you _ ,” He reminded Peter. “I mean… five  _ years _ went by, and the chance of  _ seeing  _ you again made me want to do it. I…” Tony breathed in deeply before continuing. “I can’t lose… I can’t lose  _ you _ again. Minor cuts or big bruises, I can’t. Not again,” He finished. Eyes watery, he looked into Peter’s eyes, which were teary too. He pulled Peter closer, nuzzling his hair. Placing a kiss to the wet mop of hair, he took a shaking breath in through his nose.

“I’m sorry…” Peter whispered.

“ _ You _ have nothing to be sorry for. I should be thanking you, really.”

“Why?” Came the puzzled reply.

“You have…” Tony began, taking Peter’s hands into his own. “Made my life…  _ so  _ much better. You are all I think about, and if I could keep you all to myself, I would.” Peter’s heart swelled.

“You can! Y-you  _ totally  _ can!” Peter said, joy pushing through his words.

“I have Pepper… and Morgan. But I want  _ you _ , and I want them. Pepper has been… she’s been really distant. I want you and Morgan, that’s it.” Tony had to be honest. “I haven’t heard from Pep in days now. Something has to be off.”

“Maybe… maybe she will break things off?” Offered Peter, hopeful.

“If she does, I won’t complain. Just as long as Morgan stays in my life, I’ll be set. Then  _ we _ ,” He brought Peter’s hands to his lips, kissing them softly. “Then we can be  _ together _ , for real.”

“B-but I’m not even eighteen, and I know what I did with you was totally  _ not _ legal,” Peter started, but Tony was quick to cut him off.

“What  _ we  _ did was totally  _ not _ legal, you’re right. But, we can keep it quiet. FRIDAY has deleted and encrypted the files so that no one can find them, and if we both just… keep it on the down-low until we hear more from Pepper, then we’ll be golden.” Tony smiled, taking Peter’s soft, pale face into his hands, kissing his nose. Peter nodded, smiling back.

“You  _ sure _ you wanna do this?” Peter had to be sure that Tony wanted what he wanted. Sure, he’d never dated anyone, but how awesome would it be if his first (and hopefully  _ only _ ) boyfriend was Tony fucking  _ Stark _ ? That’s right, the answer is that it would be  _ totally _ awesome.

“I am. Are you?”

“One hundred percent,” Peter answered, taking another drink of his coffee. This morning was pretty great, all things considered.  _ Wow, Tony Stark is my secret boyfriend _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not super gross right????? Some enema fics are really descriptive of the whole process, but I wanted it to be more of the descriptions of Peter's thoughts, and how he feels physically. There was no technical smut in this chapter, but I think the kissing and the body worshipping counted as smut. Besides, the chapter was getting really long and I wanted to not pack too much into one chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Yay, we addressed Pepper and that whole debacle, and now we can get to working on their relationship and building up to Peter's first time ( wait a few chapters though ). Thank you for your patience, I promise the wait will be worth your while! That chapter is going to be so descriptive, romantic, emotional, and sexy, you have no idea!   
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for getting involved in talking to me. It means a lot <3 <3 love you guys 3000 <3 <3


	9. Love Is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony are getting domestic... until they're not (kinky times yay)

Tony felt the warm skin of Peter's face against his chest, his breath ghosting across his collar bones. How did he get so lucky, to have someone like Peter in his arms? He would never figure that out, in all of his brilliant knowledge and genius. 

Peter took a final drink of his coffee, then asked: “Can we have some breakfast?” Tony nodded,  _ of course we can _ . A smile was his thanks, Peter happily getting up and walking over to the kitchen. 

“Want eggs?” Tony asked, to which Peter nodded rapidly, his stomach feeling extremely empty. “How do you like them?”

“I typically go for fried over medium, but today I'll have them how you like it!” Said Peter, with a smile. Tony couldn't help but beam with joy, his whole morning a pleasant affair so far. Days like this were few and far between, and he cherished them, holding them close to his heart and his mind, so if he needed a happy memory, he had something like this to look back on. He opened the fridge, pulling out the eggs and other fixings.

“I like a good omelet, if I am being honest with you, Pete.” Tony chopped some bell peppers and jalapeños, tossing them on the skillet with some butter. Peter watched in fascination as Tony showed off his cooking prowess, flipping the veggies in the skillet like a professional chef would. He quickly whisked the eggs, pouring the liquid into the pan, and before Peter knew it, a fluffy omelet sat in front of him. Tony barely had time to blink before it was gone, laughing as he looked at Peter with his mouth full. Peter tried to smile around his food, but failed, choosing to chew a bit and swallow before attempting another show of appreciation. Tony made himself one, too, but took his time finishing it. After they were done eating, the two nerds went back down to the lab, talking like the mentor and mentee that they were.

“So, the idea is that we have ships, like this,” Peter explained, pulling up the concept models on the 3D projection table. “And the magnets along the wings create a field when activated with  _ this _ ,” Another image was brought to the forefront, a circuit of wires and buttons all leading down to the connection between the ships and the magnet station concepts down on the surface of the projected Earth. Tony nodded, adding an idea there, a critique here... all going very smoothly.  _ Why didn't I think of that? _ He thought. 

“All we need is to perfect the equation and system, and get the ships built, and the stations built. The best thing is that they are all drones! No one has to manually fly these bad boys!” With a fist to the sky, Peter let out a triumphant sound of glee. He was practically jumping out of his skin, he was that excited. Tony laughed, clapping Peter on the back as he commended him on his brilliant idea.

“It's doable, affordable – but really, what  _ isn't  _ affordable for me?” Tony let out a mocking laugh, “And I think SHIELD or whatever secret government agency team is running right now would like it.” Tony looked into Peter's eyes, pride shining through him and passing on into Peter. Peter seemed to soak up the praise, glowing a little.

And so their routine went on, several days going by spent working on perfecting the models, lowering the costs, upping the efficiency and so on. They barely even  _ kissed _ in those days, spare moments taken to give a light peck, a hand brushing over the others' when they were close enough, and the occasional kiss to the shoulder as the other worked. Still no word from Pepper, and the other Avengers continued with their own affairs, while Tony and Peter remained in their tiny world, alone. It was perfect, almost. Peter  _ wanted  _ Tony, but knew that going slow was so much better than taking things three steps at a time. He knew Tony was resistant on taking Peter's virginity, the topic something they hadn't discussed since their first night together. That was a week ago. Now, they were laying in Tony's bed, watching TV.

“You like TV Land?” Tony asked, wondering if Peter even knew what channel that was.

“The Andy Griffith Show is my favorite from that channel, Mister Stark,” Peter replied, giving Tony a run for his money. He switched the channel to TV Land, I Love Lucy coming on. Tony smiled, memories of watching this show on his tiny television in his old room coming to his mind. Peter lounged against his body, almost like a cat. His head was resting on his chest, fingers idly stroking the arc reactor. The teen was dressed in sleep clothes, a t-shirt that was way to big for him and his boxers were all he had on, his ankle socks thin against his feet. Tony was comfortable in his sweatpants and wife-beater, while his arm was behind Peter, stroking his back in tiny movements. They had been relaxing for a few hours by that point, the pizza they'd ordered now cold. Peter’s hands found their way to Tony’s abdomen, but let them rest there.

“You know…” Tony began, moving to his side so he could face Peter. “We could have a little  _ fun _ tonight, if you want.” His voice trailed off as his hips pressed flush against Peter’s. The teenager blushed, looking down, contemplative. 

“What kind of  _ fun _ do you have in mind?” Came the questioning response.

“Well… I could do that  _ thing _ I love doing so much,” Tony said, moving to lightly squeeze one of Peter’s cheeks, his boxers riding up a little. Peter let out a little  _ oh! _ at the feeling, blush getting deeper as he felt the mood shift from lazy to lustful. “Or, you could…” Tony thought, choosing his words wisely before continuing. “You could put on a little  _ show _ for me.” He raised an eyebrow, moving so his palm was cupping Peter’s ass underneath his boxers.

“L-like a… like a strip tease?” Peter offered. Tony nodded, licking his lips.

“Or I could do that for  _ you _ , but it’s up to you, kitten.” Tony dropped that pet name again, a tiny breath mixed with a whine escaping Peter’s mouth.

“No… no, I want to try that. It could be fun!” Peter then smiled, determination on his face as he practically springed out of the bed. “How do I do it?” Came his eager question. Tony chuckled, moving so he sat on the edge of the bed, the high schooler standing between his legs. His hands came to rest on Peter’s hips, looking up at him to see a bit of nervousness on his young face.

“Don’t be nervous. I’ve seen you naked before, right?” He reassured.

“Well, yeah, but… this is… this is  _ different _ ,” Stammered Peter.

“How?” Tony knew how  _ he  _ thought it was different, but he wasn’t sure how Peter thought it was.

“L-last time we were  _ both _ going to be undressed, b-but  _ now _ … now it’s gonna be me making a  _ show _ of just  _ me _ getting naked,” Peter explained. “It’s me  _ standing _ , which is like… you’re being my spectator, not the participant. You know?”

“I  _ do _ know, and  _ that _ is what makes it  _ fun _ ,” He replied, squeezing Peter’s hips. “There’s nothing to worry about, okay? Just start slow.” His hands made their way down Peter’s soft skin, falling to his sides as he put them in his lap, waiting for the show to start.

“F-FRIDAY?” Peter said aloud.

“Yes, Peter?”

“Could you, uh… could you set the lights to dim… and play some… play some Frank Sinatra?” He requested. Then, the lights were soft in the room, while some of Frank’s greatest hits played low in the background.

“Setting the mood, are we?” Tony said, amusement in his tone.

Peter did not reply, but quietly said  _ no touching _ . Tony suddenly felt his mouth go dry, the mood being fully set. Shadows cast across Peter’s form, the big t-shirt doing his figure no justice whatsoever. His eyes were dark, looking down upon the waiting Tony Stark. He backed up, so that he was nearly three feet away from his mentor. With one last determined look, he started moving. He swayed his hips, making a show of bringing his hands to the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down and off his lithe body. His t-shirt was long enough to cover his now exposed privates, but when he felt the cool night air directly on his cock, he shuddered. He walked up to Tony, who was sitting in rapt attention. Sure, the kid wasn’t the best, but that’s what made it even hotter. His inexperience in all things  _ dirty _ made his innocence shine through, and knowing  _ he _ would be the one to deflower and deface that innocence made his heart race.

No words were shared during the whole show - Peter’s eyes did enough of the talking. They burned with desire for Tony, while Tony looked on in wonder. The spider made his way closer to the billionaire superhero, one leg coming up to perch astride Tony’s right thigh. Tony reached out to touch, but Peter backed away and moved out of his reach.

“I _said_ ,” He began as he reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it to show a bit of his upper thigh, “ _no_ _touching_.” The declaration was final, but what Tony had expected to see as Peter lifted his shirt did not turn out to be what he actually saw. Lifting the shirt up, Tony began to see the color red, delicately laced along Peter’s front. As more was revealed, Tony’s mouth opened, agape in awe. Peter pulled the shirt from his torso, the fabric falling to the floor. “Do you like it?”

Tony just nodded, eyes raking over the slender boy in front of him. Peter was dressed in a lace bodysuit, bright red and dainty. It rode high on his waist, accentuating his slim build. While it was sheer in most places, the lace was thicker over his chest and cock, which was sporting a half-hard erection. Tony wanted nothing more than to touch him, but he knew Peter’s rules.

“When… when did you  _ get _ this?” Tony managed to ask.

“I went out with Ned last week and got it. Told him it was for a girl I met,” Peter said nonchalantly. So  _ that’s _ why Peter had been wearing such baggy clothes lately.

“Did you wear it every night…” Tony breathed out, watching as Peter simply stood there.

“I have a few pairs, but… yes,” He confirmed.

“You wore something like  _ this _ …  _ every night _ for the past  _ week _ ?”

Peter looked down, his face flushed as he answered: “I did, yes.” Tony could barely breathe. How had he not noticed until now? Sure, they hadn’t had any time like this for a week, but he surely should have seen what Peter went out and got. “Was I bad for getting them?”

“ _ God _ ,  _ no _ , no of course you weren’t  _ bad _ … this is…” Tony took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. “This is  _ fantastic _ .” Peter visibly perked up at the praise, eyes coming to meet Tony’s. The teen stalked forward, Tony moving back on the bed in response. Their eyes remained trained on each others’ as Peter crawled his way into Tony’s lap, thighs straddling Tony’s parted legs. Languidly, Peter gave a gentle rock of his hips down on Tony’s pelvis. His small hands ran up and down Tony’s chest, fingers splaying wide when they reached his shoulders. His body moved slowly along the older man’s, his lips coming forward to Tony’s, barely touching. Tony tried to reach out, neck straining to meet Peter’s mouth, but the younger man just backed away, a small smirk on his face. His pretty lashes framed his cheekbones so daintily in the dimly lit room, the golden glow of the light fixtures giving him the appearance of a vision in the night. Tony was awestruck.

“ _ Mmmm _ … look at  _ that _ ,” Peter cooed, his index finger coming to give a gentle stroke against Tony’s hard on over his sweats. “For me?” He said, sweetly,  _ innocently _ . He was learning how to play the game, knowing his virginity was a massive turn on for his mentor. He moved to softly run his fingers through Tony’s hair, pulling a light groan out of him as he did. Bending forward, he breathed lightly against the shell of Tony’s ear, moving down to kiss and nip along his jaw, the scratchy beard such a pleasant feeling on his smooth skin. He looked down to see Tony fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles were nearly white. His own hand came down to hold onto Tony’s, easing his fist open.

“Relax,  _ daddy _ ,” Came his soft whisper. Sitting back upright, he pressed his hands flat against Tony’s chest, pushing lightly. Tony fell back without a second thought, but Peter remained in his position. Angling his hips forward, he let his back fall, bending his own body in half. It was a show, and Peter was determined to show Tony all of his best moves, one of them being his flexibility. He rocked his hips upward, fucking into the air for Tony to see. He heard Tony’s heartbeat quicken, while his own stayed at a slow rate. How strange.

“Let me take care of you,” Peter said as he brought himself back up, only to slither forward and run his hands over Tony’s abs, under his tank top. “So firm…” Peter hummed. Arching his back, he brought his hips upwards and then down in a smooth glide down to Tony’s, who was fighting the urge to let loose and rain Peter with worship and kisses. The teen’s lips met Tony’s lower abdomen, licking before biting down, only to kiss where he had let his teeth sink in. Tony was struggling, his need to touch Peter and give back the attention growing stronger with every passing breath. His hips pushed up to meet Peter’s, but the teen was ten steps ahead and backed his hips away whenever Tony would try and grind into his. “I told you,” Peter began, one strap of the bodysuit cascading down his shoulder, “no touching…”

“I know…” Tony breathed, getting a hold of himself. Peter began to move up further, now sitting atop Tony’s diaphragm, the action bringing ideas back to the surface of Tony’s mind. He wanted Peter to ride his face, suffocate him in his soft thighs. Wanted the kid to shove his dick in his mouth as he fucked his throat from above. Wanted Peter to jerk off as he sat on his chest, painting his face with his come. Peter’s thighs rested along Tony’s ribs, his small ass positioned right above his stomach.

“Like what you see, sir?” Peter asked, his voice throbbing with seduction and arousal.

Tony let out a broken groan, hands shaking as he kept them in their place. “You  _ know _ I do.”

“Bet this is hard for you, isn’t it?” The question came out sultry, soft like butter and sweet like honey. “Hard for you to see  _ this _ ,” He brought his hand up to cup his dick through his lingerie, “and not be able to  _ touch _ …” Peter then leaned back to touch Tony over his pants, moaning aloud at the feeling of how hard it was. He gave a slow grind of his slender hips, and Tony lost it. He moved faster than Peter had anticipated, pinning Peter down on the blankets below them.

“You know, it  _ is _ hard… but it’s my turn to surprise  _ you _ ,” He growled, predatory. Hands made their way to Peter’s thighs, teeth meeting skin as he bit down and sucked on the tender flesh. “ _ Mine _ …”

“ _ O-oh _ , god… d-did I do it wrong?” Peter squeaked.

The older gentleman gave a soft chuckle. “ _ No _ , you did it perfectly… I just couldn’t deal with your rules anymore.” Tony moved upwards and sucked higher up on Peter’s inner thigh. He grabbed Peter’s thighs with both arms and flipped them over, Peter on top of him again.

“Wh-what?” Peter breathed out, the breath pulled from his lungs.

Tony gave a depraved moan, Peter’s dick so close to his mouth now. He just wanted Peter on his face. Like, right  _ now _ . “J-just…” Tony moaned, gripping Peter’s thighs tighter. Peter’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated as he felt Tony’s breath along his clothed cock. “Sit on my face, baby,  _ please _ …”

Peter’s jaw went slack at Tony’s exclamation. “ _ W-what? _ Sit… sit  _ on _ …?” To which Tony nodded furiously.

“ _ Please _ , I  _ need _ it…” His voice sounded more desperate than he’d like to admit, but what could he say, he was a slut for pleasing people. Peter took in a shaking breath, reaching between his legs to undo the buttons that held his bodysuit in place, his dick springing free immediately after the fabric released. Tony’s hands came to push the lace up on his hips, exposing the teenager’s cock fully. It was bright pink and leaking pre, which Tony leaned up to lick.

“W-will you be able to  _ hah _ … to breathe?” Peter asked, Tony’s tongue on his slit making him dizzy.

Tony lifted Peter and brought him closer. “Yes, and even if I can’t, I don’t care.” He moved Peter to have his legs straddling Tony’s ears, his want nearly fulfilled. Peter brought his hand down to Tony’s face, his cheeks flushed red, eyes cast downwards.

“I-I’m…” He stuttered. “I’m nervous…”

“ _ Don’t _ be, I  _ want _ this…” Came Tony’s reassuring reply. Peter smiled, giving in. Tony sighed as he moved just slightly, tongue reaching out to taste Peter’s hole. Oh, heavens… it was even better than the last time. Peter’s warmth on his chest, hands in his hair, his small sac and dick so close… it was everything he thought it would be and more. He closed his eyes and simply  _ devoured _ . His own hands came up to grip Peter’s thighs, his fingertips digging into the pale skin. His tongue worked expertly into Peter’s entrance, the tiny rim squeezing around him with every ragged breath.

“ _ Hnnn _ … T-Tony…”

Peter began to rock into Tony’s mouth without even thinking, hands running through Tony’s hair as he gave tiny thrusts with each stroke of Tony’s tongue. The billionaire moaned into the high schooler, who’s red lacy lingerie was bunching around his hips. He looked nearly feminine, what with how the fabric made the curve of his hips accentuated. Peter’s head lolled back, but he quickly moved it back to looking down at his hero, who laid between his legs with his head nestled between his baby soft thighs. Tony broke away for a gasp of air, but returned with renewed vigor, thrusting his tongue in and out of the spit slick hole.

Peter made tiny noises of pleasure, trying to hold off from screaming. “ _ Oh, god… oh fuck _ ,” He moaned, his cock pressed high and proud against his stomach. Tony’s tongue felt like so  _ much _ , and his breath was so  _ warm _ … His legs quivered around Tony’s ears, hands gripping tightly into the soft brown waves of his hair. “S-so -  _ hahh _ \- so  _ good _ …” But he barely had time to enjoy the moment before Tony’s hand came up to take a hold of his weeping erection, catching him off guard. He moaned aloud, absolutely  _ wrecked _ . Throwing his head back, he let out an animalistic mix between a purr and a groan. The sound trailed off into a high pitched whine as Tony rubbed his thumb over his slit, spreading the precum around the head. Tony practically soaked in Peter’s sounds, felt him clench around his tongue. His own dick was achingly hard, but right now, it was all about Peter. Only ever Peter. Closing his eyes, his other hand came to Peter’s upper thigh and pushed him down, harder onto his tongue.

The spider all but wept, his face a bright red as he felt the dual sensations of being penetrated and touched. What a wonderful feeling it was, to be taken care of so expertly by the one he treasured most. He bent forward, hands coming to read on the headboard of the massive bed. It wasn’t even a king, it was something bigger. Tony had said something about Alaska? An Alaskan King? All he knew is that it was huge and made the two of them look tiny on it. His thoughts came back to the feeling of Tony fucking into his ass with his tongue when Tony gave a particularly poignant thrust, pushing a moan from his lungs in doing so. His small hands held onto the headboard for dear life, eyes distant as he felt his climax approaching. Tony took notice, but kept on.

A staggering breath made its way past Peter’s lips, eyes nearly crossing as he felt the pressure build. Gathering his composure for a second, he looked down at Tony, who appeared to be in a state of bliss. One hand found its way back into Tony’s hair, pulling so Tony would look up at him. “I c-can’t last…” He breathed, a tiny bead of sweat making its way from his hairline to his right eyebrow.

Tony pulled away, locking eyes with the virgin above him. “That’s okay, baby.” He returned to his work, Peter’s mouth making an ‘O’ shape as he felt Tony’s tongue circle his rim before gingerly pushing in again. Tony moaned into Peter, the vibrations of the noise shooting up through the teenager’s spine, white heat flaring in his stomach. Tony gave one more loving thrust, and with that, Peter was done. He pushed down onto Tony’s mouth, hands flying from the headboard as his torso flew back against Tony’s thighs. A scream ripped from his throat as his back arched, his body bent in half. White release shot out from his cock as his little hole clenched around nothing, Tony’s tongue having pulled out as Peter had bent backwards. Tony laid there, shocked at how hot that continued to be. Not even Pepper had looked that pretty when he’d brought her to orgasm. The teen’s body spasmed, only taking a breath once he could see again. He rested there, eyes lingering on the middle distance as his mind rebooted. His come painted his pretty red lingerie, some even on the comforter below them.

Tony thought to himself  _ That’s the only one you’ll get for the rest of the night until I think you’re ready, baby, so enjoy it. _ He had some ideas in mind, knowing which of his toys he wanted to pull out and use on the teen. Not only had he made the prostate stimulator, but he had a few other things he had designed for men. One thing, in particular, he was  _ very _ excited to try on Peter. “Wow…”

“Yeah…” Came Peter’s reply, his breath evening out as he began to sit back up. “Thank you, sir,” He said, his eyes hooded as he looked on at his lover. Tony smiled.

“Of course, kitten.” He rubbed Peter’s thighs, massaging into his quads with his thumbs. “You taste great, by the way.” That, of course, made Peter blush. Honestly, when would the kid get the idea that Tony loved eating him out? Scratch that, he  _ needed _ to eat Peter out - he was that delicious.

“So… I gave a good strip tease?” Peter asked, suddenly timid.

Tony nodded, moving to sit up against the pillows. “You did  _ amazingly _ , Pete. I haven’t seen anything that good before,” He encouraged. Peter gave a soft laugh, the sound such happy music to Tony’s ears. “Now, though, it’s time for the real fun.”

“You wanna do more?” Came Peter’s question, excitement bubbling in his chest.

Tony giggled. “Oh, _sweet_ Peter,” He moved to cup Peter’s face in his hands, “You have no idea what I have in store for you tonight. You’re in for a real treat, sweetheart.”

Peter couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok nerds there you have it. We got:  
> Lingerie  
> EATING OUT YAY  
> Peter being flexi b l e   
> Tony being NE eD y   
> Kinks being explored   
> and the promise of a new chapter very soon.
> 
> TBH i don't even know how long this story will last. If one day I do decide to end it, I'll have it all go out with a bang. But, that is not gonna be for a long time. I am still in Endgame denial, and as long as I remain invested in this ship (TRUST ME I AM STILL VERY VERY INVESTED AS YOU CAN TELL) then this story will continue. I am thinking about writing a few other stories. Message me if you wanna know the ideas, and if you want to help out, I'd love to work on something like that with you guys!   
> Anyway enough rambling. Back to writing the next chapter. Hint: It is a toy that doesn't exist as far as I know, but my imagination is wild and I think something like this would be a miracle in the men's sex toy world. Someone help me patent this when you read the next chapter once I post it. SHIT GETS WILD FAM. Oh, for anyone who might be wondering, I am the one who writes, rereads, and edits everything. I don't have anther person who looks at my works before I post them, so if you have any grammar edits or ideas, just let me know. I'd love the feedback.   
> love you guys 3000, see you in the next chapter


	10. Mardi Gras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony uses more toys so yay here you go

Tony walked over to his closet, back to the bag that held some devices Peter couldn’t even describe if you asked him to. The older man decided to plop the bag down on the bed, looking through it, sifting through the items inside. Peter peered into the bag, but everything was in its own individual sack. Tony pulled out two of them, walking back over to the closet to put the duffle bag back in its place. 

Peter moved to sit with his back against the pillows, his lingerie a bunched up mess around his waist, both of the straps having fallen down his shoulders. “What’s in the bags?” He asked. Tony grinned and opened one, but Peter was left more confused than before he’d asked. It looked like…

“Is that a wrist sleeve?” Peter asked, looking at the peculiar device up and down. “Like… like the weird wrist sleeves from those  _ super _ old seventies workout videos?” Tony rolled his eyes.  _ Super old _ yeah, okay. We get it, you’re  _ young _ .

“Not exactly.” Tony had to hide his smirk. His boy was in for a rough night. “See… it  _ is _ a sleeve,” He said, moving up towards the now suspicious Peter, “but it doesn’t go on your wrist.” He sat astride Peter’s thighs, lifting up the lacy flap that barely covered his now soft dick. He leaned in to give Peter a sweet kiss, placing the sleeve around his exposed cock. It pooled around the base, only to beep once, then elongated and constricted around the boy’s manhood. Peter let out a yelp at the sudden squeeze, looking down to see the light red sleeve covering nearly all of his penis.

“Woah…”

“Pretty cool, right?” Tony said, smiling. Peter looked up and nodded, only to let out a gasp as he felt the sleeve begin to vibrate around his cock. It felt like it was squeezing up and down, like a wave. “See, things like this are super expensive, and Stark Industries couldn’t just go out and sell something like this. The masses would think I’ve gone crazy! So, sweet Peter,” He leaned in, kissing Peter’s cheekbone. “You get to use the one and only model I’ve ever made.” Kissing Peter’s ear, he moved back to look at the nearly pained expression on the teen’s face.

“Wh-what is it?”

Tony brought his hand down to hold onto Peter’s hip bone. “It’s what I like to call the cock sleeve. It’s intuitive, too. It monitors your heart rate and knows where to apply pressure based on the shape and size of your dick!” Tony almost sounded giddy with excitement as he explained, like a child relaying to their parents what they made for a project in school. “It’s quality assured, though. I’ve used it.” Tony winked and felt Peter tense up below him, the both of them looking down at Peter’s half hard erection. Peter was in shock at the feeling of being stroked but having no visual queues as to when or where he would be. The sleeve looked like it was not even moving, but he  _ felt _ it moving. The pressure was put on the underside of his cock and right below the head, where he felt the most pleasure.

Peter puffed out a shaky breath, looking between his cock and Tony. “What’s the other bag for?” He asked, gesturing with his head towards the other sack that remained closed on the end of the bed.

“Ah, that,” Tony started, leaning over to pick it up. “You down for some teasing from the inside?” He asked, shaking the bag around.

“Is it the, uh… the prostate thingy?”

“No, baby, not this time. It’s something more… traditional?” Tony said, questioning whether or not what he was about to show the teen was a traditional anal practice or not. He sure thought it was, but he hadn’t been with a man in over a decade, so he wasn’t up with the times. He pulled out a ten beaded silicone string of anal beads from the tiny velvet bag, relishing in the look of fear mixed with arousal on Peter’s face. “Ever seen these before?” Peter shook his head.

“No porn, remember?” Peter reminded him. Tony nodded, bending down to kiss Peter. He put the beads next to them, focusing on Peter’s lips for a moment.

Tony sighed, Peter’s lips so soft and wet against his. “My virgin…” He murmured, a sudden feeling of being blessed washing over him. His Peter was unclaimed by the nasty world of sex, yet here he was, wanting to let Tony take his precious virginity. Tony held things like that closely, but he didn't really know why. It had been so long since he’d taken someone’s virginity that he had forgotten who it was that he took it from. But he was here, now, in this big room on this big bed with a wanton Peter Parker, a  _ virgin _ , who wanted him to deflower him.  _ Not tonight _ thought Tony. Another night, perhaps, but certainly not this one. It was too soon. Lips as soft as silk moved against his, their wet tongues twirling around each other. All he could focus on was how much he wanted to please Peter, to give him pleasure after pleasure. Life had been so unkind to the boy, what more could he do than give some kindness as a way to even out the damage?

“Oh,  _ Tony _ …” Peter moaned. His hips were thrusting shallowly into the air, the sleeve working its magic. Peter held onto Tony’s triceps, a tiny bit of spit dripping down the side of his mouth. His face was flushed as he felt his cock stroked, though no movement was visible on the sleeve. His erection was dribbling out droplets of precum, the clear fluid falling down the length of his shaft. Tony was in between his thighs now, which were pushing against Tony’s torso. Peter felt himself nearing climax, but as he did, he felt the bottom of the sleeve constrict almost painfully around the base of his cock, killing his impending orgasm. “O-oh… that thing  _ is _ smart…” He mumbled. Tony nodded, happy to see that his device worked.

“It’ll be a few more times before it thinks you’re ready.” At that, Peter let out a groan. The vibrations on his cock were immense, but the cut off of blood flow had made his erection take pause. “Wanna turn over for me, sweetness?”

“What for?” Peter asked, then realization dawned on his face, a blush creeping along his cheeks. He moved so his face was in one of the pillows, his ass now on display for Tony. Tony moved to straddle Peter’s thighs, keeping him in place. He was quick to pull out some lube from the side drawer, rubbing some around on his fingers. He pushed Peter’s cheeks apart with his index finger and thumb, taking a moment to just watch Peter’s tiny hole wink open and closed. A coated finger rubbed around the rim, Peter letting out a tiny squeak as he was touched. Tony thoroughly massaged the skin around his rim, and the rim itself, making sure Peter was relaxed.

Tony took in a breath as he picked up the silicone beads. They were light blue, shiny in the dim lights of the room. He squeezed out some lube onto the first few beads, all of them so small. The largest bead was barely two inches in diameter, but he contemplated not even going that far with Peter tonight. “Take in a nice, deep breath for me, okay Peter?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, taking a few deep breaths before taking one rather large intake of air. Tony gently pushed the first bead past his rim, no resistance to be felt as he did. He wiggled it around a bit, then pulled it out before plunging it in. Over and over he did this with just the first bead, Peter writhing underneath him as he was teased.

Peter moaned as Tony pushed in the second one, breath hitching as he felt the minute size difference. “Y-you  _ tease _ …”

“I try, baby, I try,” Tony replied softly, simply observing the interaction that was going on, feeling as though he was merely an onlooker and not someone partaking in it all. He was pulled from his thoughts by a rather long moan Peter let out, not to mention Peter’s soft rutting into the mattress. Tony gently placed a hand on Peter’s waist. “Calm down, honey, it’ll be alright.”

“W-wanna…  _ wanna _ -” The boy let out a cry of anguish, another orgasm turned away. “ _ Sh-shit _ …”

“I  _ know _ baby…” Tony cooed, taking this as his chance to push in the third bead. Peter threw his head upwards at the new intrusion, his tiny entrance sucking in the toy like it had been doing it for… well  _ forever _ . Tony was amazed at how flexible  _ all _ of the kid was, his body seemingly willing to go the extra mile  _ every _ time. Tony used his free hand to rub Peter’s cheeks, the skin there plush and soft like a dense pillow. He dug his fingertips in, the baby smooth skin so  _ yummy _ . He slowly began to fuck the three beads in and out of Peter’s ass, relishing in the little moans and noises Peter let out with every thrust. Tony plopped in another bead, the fourth one, which was nearly an inch in diameter. Peter hadn’t taken anything larger than Tony’s finger until now, if you don’t count the plug FRIDAY used after his enema.

“That’s  _ hah _ … that’s  _ big _ , Mister Stark,” Peter breathed out, a sheen of sweat forming on his toned back. Tony nearly had a stroke, the  _ sight _ Peter made. Glistening and shaking, his breath ragged as he felt the toy fuck into him, his virginity on the cusp of being ripped from him. His little ass quivered as Tony pushed in the fifth bead, the middle of it having a bit of difficulty fully sinking in.

“Come on, Peter…” Tony murmured. “I know you want it…” He said, quieter now, Peter’s shaking breaths making it hard to hear the older man. Peter gasped, letting the bead in.

“ _ O-ohhh _ …”

“ _ That’s _ it, angel.” Tony let the beads stay in their place, the silicone string poking out from his hole like a tail. What an obscene image he made. All for Tony to see, too.  _ Only _ for Tony to see. He leaned forward, massaging into Peter’s shoulder muscles, kissing along his spine as he let Peter adjust to the new size. “How are we feeling, Pete?”

Peter opened his eyes, his pupils blown so wide that Tony couldn’t tell what was pupil and what was iris. “S’good, sir…” He muttered, words tangling together as he felt the sleeve stroke him off, the beads a welcome sensation. “Th-they’re  _ ohhh _ …” He began, but Tony opted to pull out two of the beads, then pushed them back in, the squelching noise accompanying them a subtle reminder as to how utterly and virginially  _ tight _ Peter was. “F-fuck… they’re  _ big _ …” Tony moaned at Peter’s comment, kissing along the back of his neck, his other hand moving to take a hold of Peter’s hair. He lightly pulled at the locks, surprised when Peter met the tug with a groan. He experimented, pulling harder, and nearly went into shock as Peter arched his back  _ backwards _ to follow Tony’s hand. His neck was exposed while his mouth was obscenely open, his tongue peeking out past his bottom lip. A small  _ hhnnn _ could be heard, but Tony wasn’t sure if it came from him or Peter.

“You  _ like _ that?” Tony questioned, his grip tightening in Peter’s brown wavy hair. “You like getting your pretty hair pulled like a  _ doll _ ?” Tony asked, shock and arousal evident in his tone, but something much darker peered through the veil as well. What was it… dominance? Sadism? Tony had a healthy dose of the latter, but never thought  _ Peter _ , of all people, would be  _ into _ it. Tony let his grip slacken, Peter falling unceremoniously back into the comforter, a tiny gasp escaping his mouth as he caught his breath. Tony began fucking into Peter’s tight hole in earnest, the beads being ripped from Peter’s hole a sight to behold. Peter thrust back into the punishing pace Tony had established, his little cheeks jiggling with each manic rut of his hips.

“ _ Nnnn _ …  _ f-f-fuck me… Anthony _ ….” Peter moaned, his throat now hoarse.

“God  _ damnit _ baby, you  _ know  _ I  _ want _ to,” Tony groaned, slowing down the pace a little. Peter let out a stifled whimper as yet another orgasm was taken out of his grasp. The teen’s eyes crossed a little, every sensation dialed up to one thousand. The feeling in his dick to the feeling of his rim - every little thing nearly made him blow his load. “You  _ know _ I wanna do it…” Tony continued. “It’s  _ not _ … y-you’re not  _ ready _ yet, okay?”

“I t-trust you… I  _ trust _ you, Tony,” Peter admitted. Tony didn’t know how to take that. I mean,  _ sure _ , he knew Peter trusted him. But was he saying he trusted Tony to fuck him right, or trusted Tony’s judgement on how he felt Peter wasn’t ready? Luckily, his questions didn’t have to go too long without being answered. “I trust y-you -  _ hah  _ \- know what’s  _ best _ .” Peter let out a desperate cry as Tony pushed in the sixth, and decidedly final, bead. When Tony pulled it out, his little asshole pushed out along with the bead, his tiny rim catching on the girth of it. He pushed the beads back in, happy to see them all pop through his tight ring of muscle with minimal resistance.

“Good, I know  _ best _ ,” Tony responded. Peter sighed out, a happy noise of agreement joining the sound. “Dick eater, power down,” Tony said. Peter gave a quizzical look. “It’s what I call the sleeve.” Tony gave a shrug, only then realizing how hard  _ he _ was. Peter felt the sleeve loosen around his dick, which was pinned underneath his own body. He let out a moan as Tony flipped him back over, his erect cock now pressed up against Tony’s clothed one. Tony moved so he could kiss the tip of Peter’s erection, then made his descent. He sucked on the head a little at first, but slowly made his way down the entire length. Peter let out a shrill cry, hips stuttering up into Tony’s hot mouth.

“F-  _ ohh _ \-  _ fuck _ ,” Chanted the teenager. “M’gonna,  _ hnnn _ \- I’m  _ gonna _ …” Peter cried.

“Come for me, Peter, let me taste you,” Tony begged, tongue dragging along Peter’s tiny balls, moving his way up from the base. He took Peter in his mouth one last time, sucking for all he was worth. Peter’s eyes looked down at Tony as he spilled into Tony’s mouth, his orgasm jolting through his body. His legs shook as the muscles in his stomach tensed, his hole clenching around the toy in his ass. Tony drank every last drop that Peter could give, the taste bittersweet and delicious. The teen’s torso raised, his abs making a show of themselves. Peter was silent in his climax, the sensations too heavy, his body could only hold its breath while his mouth formed a small ‘o’. When he came down from his high, he slumped back onto the bed, a massive breath flooding his lungs with much needed oxygen. Tony pulled off Peter’s now softening cock, licking his lips.

“Thank you…” Peter sighed.

“Know how you can thank me?”

“How’s that, daddy?” Peter asked, sultry. Tony gestured to his own erection beneath his sweatpants. Peter eyed the bulge with hunger, moving onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Tony’s dick with a wild look in his eyes. “You’re right…”

“Like always,” Tony said, jokingly. He was caught off guard as Peter pushed him down, his inhuman strength making one of its first appearances in the bedroom as of now. Peter tugged Tony’s pants down, pleased to see that Tony had forsaken underwear.

“How nice…” Peter cooed, taking Tony’s length into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!! You dirty people KNOW what's gonna happen. I just wanted Tony to get his own chapter's worth of attention. And THERE we mentioned part of why Tony won't just DO IT with Peter yet. He doesn't think Peter is ready! I also need to see when Peter's birthday is so that I can maybe make it a special SOmETHiNg Tony does for his birthday. I don't know! Thanks for waiting, guys, I really appreciate it. I have been a little sick so writing hasn't been my top priority. But I am feeling much better so I will be chugging away at the next bit of the story. Expect some more plot based things after Tony gets his solo act (Well, solo with a duet of Peter sucking the life out of his dick). 
> 
> oH maybe spoiling for the next chapter, but Peter is kinda wanting to beg Tony to fuck him at this point, so would that be something you wanna see more of? Let me know! Criticism and comments are always appreciated! Love you all 3000 <3 <3 <3 <3


	11. Power Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony switch it up baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!  
> I've been in the process of moving to a new house, and the WiFi has been messing with me, so I am sorry for the late update. So, as my apology, I have given you a HUGE chapter! Super long and full of plot and PorN!!!! Thank you for your patience!!!!!!!

“B-baby, you – _ahh_ -” Tony began, but was cut off by the sudden feeling of heat around his erection. Peter moaned into the flesh, his lacy lingerie a mess around his torso. He looked like a porn star, desperate to be fucked into oblivion. His lashes framed his pretty face so delicately as he closed his eyes, lips pretty and plump around Tony's member. The older man gripped Peter's hair, thighs coming up to rest around Peter's middle. He was on his back now, with Peter in between his legs. The teen's hair was a mess, the activities of the evening having made his hair wild.

The high schooler pulled off of Tony's dick with a pop, tongue gliding along the length as he moved off of it. Eyes dark, he whispered: “Pull my hair again...” Tony happily obliged. His rough hands found their purchase of the messy locks, pulling the soft mop of hair tightly. Peter groaned into the feeling, moving back down to kiss along Tony's length. Peter rocked into Tony with his face, bobbing his head up and down as he took the cock back in his greedy mouth. His eyes fluttered open to meet Tony's, who had moved to rest on his forearms to better watch the show.

Peter took in a shaky gasp, taking in oxygen like he hadn't breathed in hours. “ _Fuck me_ ,” He murmured. Tony shook his head, hand petting through Peter's now sweaty hair.

“You know we're gonna wait,” Tony replied. Peter whined, moving up faster than Tony had anticipated, capturing the playboy's lips in a searing kiss. He took Tony's lower lip in between his teeth, biting softly and pulling, enjoying the sight of Tony following him with his pretty face. He let go of the pink muscle, going back in to tongue at Tony's teeth until he let him in. Peter was taking control, and Tony was beginning to _really_ like it. Peter moved to straddle him, making sure Tony's cock was aimed for his virgin hole. Tony, being the genius that he was, noticed the action and made sure to move his hips away in time. Peter groaned, leaning forward to bite along Tony's neck, sucking the tender skin after each assault. Tony felt along Peter's lithe body, pulling on the red lace upwards so Peter could be relieved of the sexy night-wear. The teen lifted up his arms as Tony pulled it over his head, now leaving Peter naked while he remained in his tank top. Peter did the honors of taking that off of him, both of them now wearing just their skin, save for Peter's ankle socks.

“I  _know_ , but I want it  _now_...” Peter made his point clear as he bounced on Tony's lap, the soft skin of his ass rubbing along Tony's cock. Tony groaned, resting his forehead on Peter's clavicle. He gripped Peter's waist, kissing his pectoral muscles before looking back up at him.

“ _No_ , Peter. We can't... not yet.” He felt bad, he really did. He just wanted to wait until they were really solid in their relationship. Peter sighed, but smiled.

“That's okay, I think I understand why,” He said, kissing Tony's cheek, then his nose, then finally, his lips. “You wanna wait for when we are more official, right?” Tony grinned, nodding his head. Peter let out a light and airy laugh. “That makes sense. Doesn't mean I won't try to get you to do it before then,” He added.

Tony chuckled, then said: “Oh, I know you'll try.” The teenager giggled, returning to his work of taking Tony apart. His hands felt up his abs, thumbs pressing into the tight muscles there. Pushing Tony back down on his back, Peter took advantage of his super strength and pinned the man down. A wicked smirk formed on his lovely face, his tongue darting out to flick one of Tony's nipples. He sucked the bud, relishing in Tony's surprised moan. Moving to the other nipple, Peter's hand came to Tony's neck, squeezing ever so lightly. Tony gasped, cheeks going pink as Peter took more control over him. He was so used to being the one in command that he had forgotten what it was like to be commanded.

“Bet you like it when people play rough,” Peter said, absentmindedly. Tony moaned out a _yeah_ , giving Peter pause. “Oh?” He said, teasing. Both hands came to grip Tony's neck, pushing down, watching Tony's face go red. He released his hold after a few seconds, waiting for the reaction. Tony just slurred out a _holy shit_ , which gave Peter the courage to do it again, but just with one hand. He kept it in place there, making his way to Tony's lips, kissing him harshly as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Tony's hands found Peter's face, cupping it softly. Peter again relaxed his grip, only keeping his hand in place to remind Tony of what he could do.

“Oh  _fuck_... p-please...” Came the beginning of Tony's request. He coughed a little, but continued. “ _Please_ , be rough like that... if you do that, you'll make me come so _hard_...” Peter perked up at that. His hand moved from Tony's neck to his waist, his grip tightening there, the force of it surely to leave a bruise in the morning. He slithered backwards, coming to rest in between Tony's legs once more. He licked the tip of Tony's weeping erection once, twice, then took it all in one go, sucking like it was going out of style. He pushed down with his arms against Tony's legs, the force and strength behind them making Tony harder than he thought possible. Being overpowered like this felt so _good_ , and he never wanted it to stop. The teen pulled off, only to gasp for air before returning to his mission. One hand came to stroke along the length, his lips circling around just the tip, sucking lightly. Tony was moaning above him, hands fisting Peter's hair as he was being pleasured. Peter suddenly pulled off of him, crawling back up his body like a cat.

“Wanna do something, daddy?”

“Wh-what's that, Petey?” Tony asked.

“It's a game...” The boy began. “The way you play is that _you_ let _me_ fuck your throat, while _I_ don't touch _you_ at all.” He tilted his head, eyes dark with lust and power. Tony could only nod, the need to be used taking over his self control. Peter had them move so that Tony was on his knees, Peter standing before him. The boy's erection was only half-hard, but Tony's wet and hot mouth brought him to full arousal in no time. Peter took a tight grip of Tony's ashy brown hair, and then began to thrust. The initial movements were shallow, but as Peter got more invested in the “game,” his hips began to move faster. Soon enough, Tony was drooling around Peter's cock, while Peter's midsection would press up against Tony's nose with each thrust.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Anthony...” Peter moaned, looking down upon his idol. Now look who was worshipping who. “S-so _good_ to me, _Tony_...” Tony moaned at the praise, holding onto Peter's calves to stay balanced. “Taking my dick so _good_...” Peter held onto Tony's hair tighter, breath coming out in pants as he felt his orgasm coming. “Gonna take my semen, aren't you?”

Tony could only moan, his spit running down his chin as Peter's thrusts became erratic and loose. With one last punishing thrust, Peter came in Tony's mouth, Tony drinking it all. When Peter was done, he pulled out, smiling at the image Tony made. His face was flushed pink, out of breath and shiny saliva running down his chin and all along his lips. Tony shakily stood up, before wiping his face with his hand. “That was really... _really_ great.” Peter smiled.

 “Now it's my turn.” His eyes looked upon Peter now as his prey, taking his shoulders and pushing him down to the floor. Peter looked up at him, eyes wide and hungry. His achingly hard erection stood proudly, but Tony took a moment to tap it on Peter's cheeks, a drop of precum landing on his soft skin. Peter moaned, tongue sticking out, ready for his midnight meal. “When did you get to be such a slut, baby?” Tony asked, lovingly.

“When you let me become _your_ slut, sir,” Replied Peter. Tony nodded, happy that Peter always seemed to have the right answer. He pushed his dick into the teen's hot mouth, sighing as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. He began to rock his hips into the boy's mouth, Peter looking up at him the whole time, his pretty young face slowly turning a nice shade of red. He closed his eyes, Tony's girthy cock resting against his tongue like it was meant to be there.

“You better take a big breath, baby,” Tony warned, pulling his hips back to snap forward, almost knocking Peter over. He set up a brutal pace, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Peter slowly losing his composure. His dick pressed against the back of Peter's throat again and again, a tiny sound _guhhh_ escaping Peter's mouth every time it did. Tears slowly started running down Peter's face, but he never once pulled away or asked Tony to stop. Peter's hand mimicked Tony's from before, gripping his legs to balance himself as he was used like a fuck toy. Tony's groans of pleasure sent pride shooting through Peter's veins like heroin, accomplishment bubbling up in his blood. He began to smile around Tony's cock, humming into the harsh thrusts.

“Like that, _Peter_?” Tony breathed out. “Like being my little _toy_?” Peter replied with a moan, eyes opening to look up at his lover. He squeezed harder to emphasize his answer. Tony's hands pulled Peter's hair, warmth blooming in his lower abdomen. He fucked into Peter's face rapidly, the lewd smack of skin on skin reverberating throughout the room. He pulled out of Peter's mouth, opting to smack the teen's face with his cock. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Peter,” He commanded.

“Want you to _take_ me...” He replied almost instantly, tongue darting out to lick Tony's length when it came close enough. “W-want you to _claim_ me... make me not be able to walk for a _week_...” He crooned. His head tilted upwards, lips kissing the tip whenever Tony smacked it right on the plump parted flesh. Tony felt his climax coming, Peter's lustful words getting him off. “Want you to _wreck_ me... take my virginity,” Peter moaned, Tony letting him suck on the head before moving away. “ _Please_ , I've been so _good_ , just... just _fuck_ me already,” He begged. Tony moaned, thinking of how he wanted to do just that. Feel Peter's tight heat around his dick, feel Peter's breaths and hear his moans as his body shook. Feel his thighs quiver around his torso, squeezing onto him like Tony is the only think anchoring him to the world. Kiss his soft lips as he took him, claiming him, no other person able to touch him. Touch his body as they connected in a way only _lovers_ can. Hear his cries of heavenly agony as he filled him with his cock, hitting his sensitive prostate with each rock of his hips. The mental image crossed his mind for only a few seconds, but it did wonders on his dick. “Please, _daddy_ , want you to _end me_...”

Tony took in a wavering breath, Peter's name on his lips as he came. His body shook, the hand in Peter's hair squeezing tightly. His spend was on Peter's face, mainly his lips and his nose. He felt his whole body relax as his orgasm came to him like a smooth glass of bourbon. It wasn't leaving him breathless, but it came to him like a slow flame, growing until it reached its peak, cascading back down to a cool and pleasant buzz once it was over. Tony pet Peter's hair, moving the sweaty locks from his forehead back into his hairline.

“You look so _pretty_ like that, baby,” He cooed, gazing upon Peter's come covered face. Peter's tongue came out to lick the spend on his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned at the taste. “I could just keep you like that,” He added. Peter looked up, wiping his thumb across his cheek, sucking on the digit as he smiled at the taste.

“Keep me like _what_ , Mister Stark?”

Tony hummed out a soft laugh, his other hand still gripping his cock. “Keep you in my room for when I want you, baby,” He said. “Make you come so much that you beg me to _stop_.” He knelt down, now face to face with the blushing teen. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Y-yeah...” Came Peter's timid reply.

“Oh, where'd all that _confidence_ go, baby?” Tony chided. Peter seemed to have reverted back to his utterly innocent demeanor. “Not ten minutes ago, you were pinning me down and _dominating_ me.” He took Peter's chin into his hand, tilting it up so Peter would look him in the eyes. The high schooler was blushing, his eyes averting Tony's gaze. “I liked it, baby.”

“R-really?” Peter asked, voice small. Tony nodded.

“Really, Peter. That was...” Tony took in a deep breath. “That was really amazing.” He smiled at Peter, kissing his forehead. “We should really do that again, if you are up for it.”

“Wh-what,  _now_?” Peter squeaked, shock evident in his voice and written all over his face (still covered in come, by the way).

Tony let out a laugh. “No, not now. What we are going to do _right now_...” Tony began as he stood, holding his hand out for Peter, which the boy took happily. “Is  _shower_. We need to bathe.” Tony smiled more, holding the teen's hand as he walked them into his bathroom. It was much like Peter's, but bigger and full of things belonging to both Tony and Pepper. Some baby soaps and shampoos were on Pepper's side, since she was the one who usually gave Morgan her baths. The massive walk in shower turned on right as Tony stepped into it, the hot water coming down like a gentle waterfall.

“FRIDAY, activate bath mode,” Tony said aloud. Peter looked as the floor of the shower lowered, the walls of the shower also lowering, but stairs formed where they had walked in. Now, all of a sudden, they were in a deep bath the size of a small pool. Water began to fill the tub, hot jets making bubbles in the rapidly filling tub. It was only three feet deep, with seats all along the walls. Tony waded towards the teen, kissing him as the air became steamy. Peter sighed into the kiss, the hot water relaxing all of his sex-tired muscles. His eyes gently closed as the kiss deepened, Tony's hands moving to his ass to pull him closer. The older man squeezed, while Peter moaned into his mouth, his own hands coming up to rest lazily on Tony's hips. Peter's thumbs circled softly on Tony's skin, his tongue sliding along Tony's like clockwork. Peter sighed as Tony broke away, humming lightly as Tony kissed all over his face. His cheeks, his nose, his forehead, back to his lips for a quick peck... Just light, gentle kisses. The philanthropist began kissing along his jaw, lower down to his neck, down, down, down...

“M-Mister Stark, what's going on?” Peter asked, eyes opening, just barely. Tony was on his knees, the water up to his chest, kissing along Peter's abdomen. He only replied by pushing Peter back against the wall slowly, sitting him down on the smooth side seats. Tony's hands were massaging along Peter's body, the hot water and fatigue making the teen's eyes droop. Tony's mouth along his chest, tongue circling his nipples – all of it was lulling him into a state of total relaxation. Tony's hands roamed his body, his tongue flicking his sensitive buds, little moans pushing their way out of his virgin mouth. He wanted Tony to fuck him. _Now_. “Please, I can't wait anymore...” Peter said. Tony groaned, frustration and want seeping through his voice.

“You know why we can't, baby,” Tony explained. He wanted it just as bad as Peter, if not more. Peter's tired state made his mouth move faster than his brain, and what he said left Tony speechless.

“I don't _care_ , I want you to fuck me till I can't scream anymore...”

Tony keened, a desperate sound. “How about this, my Peter...” He began. “We wait until your birthday, okay? We can do everything other than the act of intercourse until your birthday.” Peter whined, hands coming to Tony's face, pulling him into a kiss. He broke away, eyes dark and glossy.

“That's  _months_ away, daddy,” Peter whimpered. His birthday was in September, and that was nearly three months away. He couldn't wait that long.

“Baby, I know it's a long wait, but -”

“But, we could do it now and save us the trouble!” Peter interrupted. Tony shook his head.

“No, Peter, I can't. Not until you're seventeen,” Tony said in between kisses. He knew, deep down, that he wouldn't be able to hold out that long either. He had toys, sure. He had his mouth and hands, obviously. But nothing came close to the feeling of _sex_. It was such an intimate thing to do, and while they had been secret lovers for nearly two weeks now, it was too soon to be thinking of sex. He had to be delicate with Peter – for Christ's sake, he was a  _kid_. Sex was complicated and messy, and Peter didn't see that. He thought of another deal he could make instead. “How about this, angel.” He kissed Peter's nose, a small puff of Peter's breath ghosting his chin. “We can do it when I think you're ready.”

Peter, whining in despair, nodded his head. “I guess...” Came his morose reply. He was still achingly hard for Tony, but wanted to do _more_. “Can we try some things then?”

“Like what, baby?”

“Let's try some... kinky things?” He bounced the words around his mouth, getting a feel for them.

“Anything you want, baby.” Tony couldn't help but give in to the sweetness that was Peter Parker. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I've heard about s-something called...” He looked around, as though he was searching for the word in the air, like he'd find it there. “ _B-Bondage_?” Tony blinked once, twice, then gulped.

“ _Y-yeah_ , that's a thing,” He said, shakily. He hadn't done anything BDSM related in years – Pepper hated it. He loved it, if he were to be honest with himself. “You know what that stuff is all about, right?” He asked, moving Peter to his lap, his soft thighs atop Tony's, back pressed into Tony's chest. Peter laid his head back on the older man's collar bone, angling his face to the side so he could kiss Tony's neck softly. The water was so warm, and Tony was so firm... He could just stay here forever.

“I have a general idea, yeah.” Peter moved his hands to the sides of Tony's legs, rubbing them. “Maybe you could show me what it's all about?”

Tony took a breath, closing his eyes and kissing the side of Peter's head. “When would you want to try that?” He asked as he moved his hand to take a hold of Peter's cock. The teenager squeaked, which turned into a sigh. Tony stroked him softly, touches light as he moved his other arm to wrap loosely around Peter's middle. He eyed Peter's chest, which was beginning to rise and fall at an increasing pace. “Answer me, Peter,” Tony said, voice coming out more commanding than he intended.

“W-when?” Peter said, watching as Tony fisted his cock. “ _Now_...”

“You want me to show you _now_?” Tony asked, confirming that Peter knew what he was letting himself be brought into. He wouldn't go hard tonight, but he had a few ideas in mind, now that Peter brought it up.

“Y-yes... _please_.” Peter moaned once he finished his sentence, head lolling back onto Tony's chest. Tony figured he'd let Peter have this one, but would make it more of what Peter wanted once they got done bathing. He began to move his hand faster, making sure to rub his thumb over the slit every few strokes, just how Peter liked. Peter started Panting, pressing back against Tony's chest harder. Tony felt Peter's ass tighten up on his lap, squeezing with every stroke.

“Tony, Pepper is calling, shall I put her through?” FRIDAY said, out of nowhere.

Tony contemplated for a second, then whispered into Peter's ear: “You wanna start now? Well, stay _quiet_ , and come when I tell you to. No noises, understood?”

“Y-yes sir, Mister Stark,” Peter moaned.

“Patch her through, but make sure it's only audio.” Tony said. FRIDAY did as she was told, while Peter tried to do the same. He let out a puff of air, but Tony put his hand over his mouth to stop the sound.

“Hey honey,” Pepper said, monotonous.

“Hey there Pep,” Tony replied. “How's everything at the beach?”

“Oh, it's okay. Morgan says she misses you. She's asleep though, but I thought I'd tell you.”

“Tell her I miss her too, give her a big kiss for me,” Tony said, a smile on his face. Peter writhed under the water, his dick still being pumped by the genius behind him. Tony looked at him, then smirked. “How are you doing?”

“I'm okay. Wondering how you and Peter are doing with your project,” She said, clearly not interested in talking too long with Tony.

“Oh, it's coming along _great_ , the kid actually figured something out! Can't really explain it though – not until the fine details are finished. Then, once it's done, I can show you. It's hard to explain over the phone.” He kissed Peter's hair, the arm around Peter squeezing lightly. Peter's muffled breaths were heavy against his hand, his eyes closed in bliss as Tony pumped his manhood in a slow and steady rhythm.

“Well alright then. What are you up to right now?” She asked. “It's late – almost eleven, babe.”

“I'm taking a late night bath. Peter went to bed a while ago. We practiced some power moves with his suit,” Tony said, the meaning behind that last part completely different from what Pepper thought he meant. “Then we watched a movie or two, and then we called it a day.” He smiled down at Peter, who was somewhat petrified in fear. Tony had amazing sound systems that could pick up even the tiniest of sounds.

“Sounds like you two are getting along well. How's he dealing with the whole...” She paused. “Well, you know, the whole 'being turned to dust then brought back to life' thing?”

“He's doing fine. He has nightmares still, but I still do what I always do, you know?” Tony answered. He kissed Peter's cheek, the teen closing his eyes and sighing into Tony's palm. He felt Tony's grip on his dick tighten, his pace quickening.

“That's really sweet of you to take care of him like that. His aunt doesn't mind he's staying with you all summer?” She sounded genuinely happy. Like she was happy that Tony comforted Peter when he had those bad dreams.

“Not one bit! She's out on vacation, like most everyone else. Peter wanted to continue training, and who was I to say no?” Tony let out a laugh, which Pepper returned in kind. Tony felt Peter tensing up under him, his hips gyrating into the water. His head was thrown back against Tony's shoulder, hands squeezing onto Tony's thighs like they would save him from drowning. Tony whispered an almost inaudible _come for me, Peter_.

Peter shook his head, his oncoming orgasm crawling down his spine. _Come for daddy, Peter_ Tony breathed. If it weren't for Peter's spidey-senses, he wouldn't have been able to hear him. Peter thrust up into Tony's hand, biting the palm over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. His breaths were coming out through his nose in harsh bursts of shaky air, but Pepper gave no indication of hearing a thing. Over the jets, no one could have heard Peter climax. Only Tony and Peter knew, or heard.

“That's good, Tony. I just wanted to call to check up on you. Sleep tight, okay?”

“Will do, Pep. You too,” Tony said, feigning thankfulness as he watched Peter's spend dissipate into the bubbly bath water.

“Love you,” Pepper said, almost in passing.

“You too,” Tony said, the same amount of passivity in his voice.

“Call over,” FRIDAY said before going away. Tony took his hand from Peter's mouth, who then let out a loud sigh.

“F-fuck... that was hot,” Peter said, dopey.

Tony laughed as Peter moved to sit sideways on Tony's thighs. “You think so?” Peter kissed him, holding his face in his hands. They made out for a few minutes before Peter let out a _yeah, I think so_.

“So, are we gonna do more of what I had in mind?” The teen asked, already ready for another round. Tony grinned.

“You down for staying up all night?” Tony asked, just to make sure Peter knew that they would not be going to bed for a long time.

“Of course!”

“Let's finish up getting clean and we can talk about some of my ideas for us tonight, alright?” Tony said, slowly beginning to stand with Peter in his arms, bridal style.

“Sounds perfect,” Peter replied. He pressed his lips to Tony's neck, sucking a mark into the skin. Tony waded out to the center of the tub, dropping Peter to stand in front of him.

“Safe word is underoos, got it?” Tony said.

“Got it!”

“Good. Let's get clean and then we'll start.” Tony looked at Peter in awe. What a wonderful kid. It really was perfect, wasn't it? Peter nodded, moving back to Tony's neck, teeth nipping at the thin skin there. Tony and Peter bathed quickly, unable to keep their hands from roaming each others' wet bodies. Peter breathed into Tony's open mouth, Tony breathing in the teen's air. Their kisses were sloppy, the sound of teeth on teeth as their lips clashed. The older man was in bliss, happy to kiss the boy as long as he wanted, until their lips fell off for all Tony cared. When the bath drained, they stood before each other, clean and shining. “Ready?” Tony asked.

“I think so, Mister Stark,” Peter answered. Tony lead them back to the room, practically tossing Peter on the bed. He walked back to the closet, but this time, he pressed a button by the door and the closet shifted. Now, it held some devices that Peter couldn't name. One looked like a bar, but the rest looked strange. Why was a saddle in Mister Stark's closet? Tony saw Peter eyeing the Sybian, and pulled it out.

“Know what this is?” Tony asked. Peter shook his head. Of course he didn't. “Well, you will. Let's start with this one tonight.” Tony put the device on the bed, an assortment of dildos in a little pack strapped to the side of the strange device. “You sit on it,” Tony said. Peter nodded, feigning understanding. “It vibrates, and when you sit on it, you can either go bare back or...” Tony pulled out one of the dildos. “Or you can use one of these for... for  _balance_.” He smirked. Peter's eyes bugged out, this thing was weird.

“Do I just... just _sit_ and it starts?”

Tony let out a happy laugh. “No, baby, I turn it on. I control how hard it vibrates, and whether it stays on or not.” Tony looked at Peter, who reached out a hand to touch the shiny surface of the seated sex toy. “Wanna use it?”

“Uh,  _yeah_ ,” Came Peter's quick reply. “Will I be using o-one of those?” He asked, pointing to the dildos, taking one into his hands, feeling its length.

“A small one, if that is something you'd be up for. Keep in mind, we  _will_ be using a few other toys with this.” Tony rummaged through the closet again, pulling out a blindfold, silk ropes, and a cock ring. “Neat, right?”

“Y-yeah... neat,” Peter said, clearing his throat. “I'd totally call it neat.” He rubbed his neck, worry on his face.

“What's up angel? Don't wanna do this anymore?” Tony asked, concerned. Peter shook his head.

“I  _do_ , I do, but...” He let out a shaky laugh, nervous. “Will it _hurt_?” Oh, precious Peter.

“No, it shouldn't hurt. It will just be...” Tony tried to form the words carefully. “It will be _difficult_ to follow my orders, which will be strict. Understand me?” Tony was getting into his dominant mode, slowly making sure that Peter was saying yes to everything he told him. Peter made a great submissive, and he was excited to try this out with him.

“What are your orders, daddy?” Peter asked in his sweetest voice, batting his eyelashes playfully. He was learning how to play the game, sure, but Tony knew how to play it better.

“Let's get you set up and we can discuss that, baby,” Tony said, smiling as he leaned forward to give Peter a kiss. Peter sighed into the kiss, his lips pressing into Tony's like they were meant only for that one purpose. Tony put the smallest dildo on the Sybian, plugged it in, and pat its seat. “I can get you stretched for this, if you want,” Tony offered, licking his lips.

“How'd you plan on doing that?” Peter questioned, innocent and dirty all at once. Tony raised an eyebrow, crawling forward on the bed until he was between Peter's legs, like he was meant only for that one purpose. He might be the dom, but he knew his place, and that was between the legs of his young lover. Day and night, he would gladly use his tongue on the boy, eating him out until Peter grew tired of it. He kissed Peter's slowly inflating cock, licked lower, sucking one of Peter's balls in his mouth. Lower, down to Peter's hole. His favorite treat. He licked along the rim, sucking the flesh there before pressing his tongue to the opening. Peter sighed, letting Tony in.

“Fuck, baby,” Tony growled, taking a breath. “Taste so _good_ ,” He moaned. Diving back in, he spent what felt like hours opening Peter up, relaxing him. His tongue worked Peter's inner walls, his velvet tongue massaging satin muscle, Peter squeezing around him with each thrust and flick. Tony sighed as he pulled away, a tiny wet noise being made as he took out his tongue. “Ready?”

“Y-yeah...” Peter sighed, hazy from the tonguing he just received. Tony lifted up the teen, posing him above the tiny sex toy. The dildo was only three inches long, barely two inches wide at its thickest point. He lowered the high schooler down on the dildo, little whimpers coming from him as he felt his rim being stretched around the object. Peter moaned as the widest part pushed past his pucker, sinking down flat against the Sybian. He leaned forward on his hands, the feeling of being filled occupying his mind. He felt every ridge of the dildo in his ass, every sinew of his muscle stretching around the phallic object.

“How's it feeling, Spider Man?” Tony asked, hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter looked up, smiled, then groaned.

“S'big... so _big_...” Peter panted. “But... but _good_...” Tony knew Peter was tight, and he intended to _keep_ him that way.

“Well, baby boy...” Tony began, reaching for the blindfold. “It's about to get even _better_. Let's turn off one of your senses, alright?” He said, wrapping the blindfold around Peter's head, tying it snugly. “See anything?”

“Nope,” Peter replied, anxious.

“Now, listen to me, okay?” Tony started, reaching behind Peter to tie his hands together with the silk rope. “If at _any_ point you want this to stop, you say our safe word. Tell me what it is.”

“Underoos...” Peter said, blushing.

“Perfect. Last thing's last,” Tony muttered, placing the cock ring around Peter's dick. “There, perfection,” Tony breathed out. He reached for the remote, holding it in his hand before reaching out to stroke Peter's cheek, who leant into the contact like a cat. Tony smiled, admiring how _pretty_ Peter was. His toned abs flexed as he kept himself balanced, his lips trembling in anticipation. His little nipples were erect, the cool air of the bedroom perking them up after their steamy hot bath.

“Let's get this show on the road, aye Spider Man?” Tony said, pressing the button for the lowest setting on the Sybian. It was gonna be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, some more story! Thank you for your patience, all of you. I know it has only been a few days, but it feels like it has been forever! Once again, I am so very sorry for taking so long. Moving has been hectic!   
> Next chapter will be fun! Seriously, if you have any requests I will try to implement them in the story! Sex positions, things to wear, toys to use, techniques... you name it, and I'll try to add it! Thanks everyone for your love of the story. Haven't gotten any hate yet, but I'm waiting for it!   
> Love you all 3000 <3 <3 <3 <3


	12. And I Think To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a taste of BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY KIDS I AM BACK I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE, SEE THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR MORE ABOUT THIS BUT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT

Peter trembled as he felt the vibrations begin, the feeling of the small phallic toy buzzing in his ass a warm sensation. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold and focused on his breathing. The thrum of his blood through his heated venis, the feeling of the vibrations all along his balls and in his ass, the pressure in his cock as it strained against the ring that kept his orgasm at bay. He listened to Tony’s heartbeat, how quick it was and felt his presence even though he could not see him. Felt Tony’s breath against him, heard Tony’s pulse as it quickened much like his own. 

“How we feeling, baby?” Tony cooed. Peter only let out a moan, hands squeezing repeatedly behind his back. His chest rose and fell, fast and needy. Tony walked around the bed, circling Peter like a vulture over his next meal. “How about we turn it up a little, hmm?” The vibrations increased in intensity, making Peter’s hole squeeze around the dildo. A small puff of air pushed its way past his young lips, his prostate feeling thoroughly massaged. His teenage thighs clenched around the saddle-like machine, his smooth skin jiggling softly as the Sybian continued its never ending movement. Bending forward, Peter gasped, the dildo rubbing against his inner walls, shaking his inner being enough to make his breath tremble. 

“G-god…  _ Tony _ … it’s -  _ hah  _ \- it’s l-like…  _ oh god… oh f-fuck _ … it’s like it’s making m-my whole  _ body _ vibrate…” Peter moaned. A sheen of sweat began to form on his pecs as his breathing quickened, a flush blooming on his chest and neck. 

“That’s what it’s supposed to do, pretty boy…” Tony murmured, his own arousal slowly emerging. He moved to sit on the bed, opting to simply watch. His eyes roamed the high schooler’s body, licking his lips as he looked at the hard on Peter was sporting. The ring kept him from cumming, but he knew that he wouldn’t go too hard on Peter. Tonight, anyway. He knew that Peter must be in a different dimension right now, the sensations all so new and so much. Peter bent forward, the ring of his asshole pushing out slightly as the dildo pressed against it. Tony drooled, and moved his finger to circle along the stretched flesh. 

“ _ Ohhh _ …” Peter groaned, a harsh breath pushing from his lungs. His little cheeks quivered as Tony kept moving his finger along his rim, occasionally pressing closer to where the phallus was resting inside the boy, right against his inner rim. Tony smirked as Peter clenched around the toy, tapping the muscle lightly, which made Peter jump. “F-fuck… that…” He took in a deep breath before sitting up slightly. “ _ That _ was… that felt  _ so good _ …” 

Tony knew he had a special seat in hell for what he was doing. He knew that God himself would certainly tell him to fuck off once he was at the pearly gates, but  _ damn _ , if he didn’t care. He had a beautiful being at his mercy, and that beautiful being  _ wanted _ to be at his mercy. How could God hate him for accepting a gift that was given to him so  _ freely _ ? He pushed Peter forward gently, going back to rubbing the teen’s rim with his index finger. Peter cried out in pleasure, small bursts of  _ thank you _ and  _ don’t stop _ coming from his mouth every couple seconds. 

“Say my name, baby boy…” Tony whispered, knowing Peter could hear him fully well. 

“ _ Daddy _ …” Peter sighed, tongue swiping his lower lip as he said the blessed word. Tony’s jaw went slack, eyes drooping in lust and adoration as he looked at his blinded lover. 

“Again,” demanded the billionaire. 

“ _ Daddy _ …  _ please _ … d-don’t stop…” Peter whispered back, hands shaking behind his back. 

“Well, when you ask so  _ nicely _ …” Tony jeered, turning the Sybian onto the third setting. Two more, and then it would be at full power. Peter’s back shot up like a bullet, his little rim fluttering as it was played with by the merciless machine. Tony took Peter by the backs of his thighs and sat behind him, moving him upwards along the dildo. 

“Wh-what are you -?” He began, but only gasped when Tony let him go to fall back down upon the sex toy. Tony repeated the action, but brought him up higher, letting him drop back on more of the vibrating dildo. Slowly, he moved Peter to slowly fuck the machine, making his smaller body nearly rise fully off of it before pushing him back down. Peter’s head lolled back, mouth agape as he was being used “like a plaything, his hole stretching and shrinking around the head of the dildo. He felt drool sliding down the side of his mouth, but found little reason to care about it, the sounds of his skin bouncing along the machine being much more captivating than his spit. He felt the small ridges of the toy plop through his asshole, the squelching noise of his anus being fucked obscene and dirty. He was sure his blush had crept from his face down to his navel, if only he could see to confirm his guess. 

“How’s this for some more kinky stuff, Peter?” asked Tony. 

“S’great… s-so good -  _ amazing  _ \- Tony…” Peter mumbled, his body too caught up in the  _ feeling _ to form coherent thoughts, let alone to  _ vocalize _ those thoughts. Tony hummed, smiling as he watched Peter fall apart. He massaged the teen’s shoulders, rubbing along his triceps and forearms, relaxing them. Peter sighed into the touch and fell back against Tony’s chest, the toy in his ass bending to push along his inner walls, vibrating his core. His ringed cock bobbed up and down with his movements, the head a deep red and dribbling out pathetic droplets of precum. His covered eyes squeezed shut, the feeling of being fucked by a bodiless buzzing machine driving him wild. Tony was right there behind him, his study chest providing him support as he felt his insides turn to mush. 

“Wanna cum, Spider Man?” Tony cooed, seductive. His hands roamed the teen’s chest, playing with his sensitive nipples. Peter’s breath stuttered past his lips, tiny beads of sweat rolling down his neck as he rocked into the Sybian. 

“Y-yes…” He whimpered. He wanted so badly, but he couldn’t with the ring around his dick. Tony hummed, reaching down to rub his thumb over the reddened slit of Peter’s cock. The high schooler let out a cry, desperate to claim his release. 

“Baby, we’ve only been playing for half an hour, you have a while till I let you cum…” Tony chided. He moved away from Peter’s back, switching it up so he sat in front of Peter. “The things I wanna do to you…” The older man murmured. The boy’s abs were flexing, strained under the pressure of keeping himself upright. His thighs were tensed, balancing himself on the saddle-like machine, while his penis stood erect and flushed. Tony wanted nothing more than to fuck the kid senseless, but he had to wait until Peter was able to give consent. Only a few months. 

“Wh-what -  _ hah _ \- do you wanna do…. do to me?” 

Tony quirked an eyebrow, happy to see that his lover was still aware enough to form his own questions. He knew Peter’s senses were on the fritz, he must be in another dimension entirely. Did he dare say what he wanted to do? He had so many ideas, which ones would he mention?

“For starters, I want to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for at  _ least _ a day, Spider-healing be damned,” Said Tony. He began to stroke his own manhood to the sight before him. Oh, Pepper would kill him if she knew any of this was happening. Peter let out a shaky exhale, a small whine trailing at the end of it. “Then, once I do that, I wanna bend you over and watch as my dick slides into you…” He continued. “Wanna see my cum leak out of your ass, then eat you out and clean you up…” 

“F-fuck… really?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, little boy… Wanna see your face the first time we do it, though,” Tony added. “I’m gonna see your pretty face go red when I push into you… Gonna see your eyes roll back as I hit your prostate with each thrust.” Tony began to lose himself in his fantasy, picturing what Peter would look like as he took his virginity. “What makes it even better is that I am going to be the one to claim your virginity, baby,” He cooed. Peter moaned, bouncing softly on the dildo. 

“Yeah, y-you’re gonna be the one to wreck me…” Peter mumbled, too lost in the feeling of being fucked by the silicone phallus to care about his words. “Gonna get to take this pretty little  _ twink _ , aren’t you?” 

Tony was shocked by this newfound confidence, especially with him calling himself a twink. “That what you wanna be, huh? My little twinky boy?” Tony asked, moving forward to grip Peter’s hips and pull him higher up on the toy, only to push him down, ramming his prostate in the process. 

“ _ Mmmm… yes please… _ ” The teen slurred. Tony took off the blindfold, and seeing Peter’s eyes again brought on a surge of lust and passion in him. He leaned closer to capture the teen’s lips in a searing kiss, their tongues playing sloppily together as Peter fell further and further into delirium. When their lips separated, Tony pulled away to see that there was nearly no color in Peter’s eyes, his pupils were so dilated. His pretty eyelashes fluttered, a tiny smile forming on his thin lips as he licked the leftover spit from them that Tony had left. “Kiss me again,” He said. Tony complied happily, claiming his soft mouth for his own. They moved together in synchronized harmony, biting softly as they did. Tony kept stroking his own cock, seeking his own release. He moved to untie Peter’s hands, but thought again and chose to keep them secured behind his back. He wanted to be in full control, and Peter was more than happy to give it to him. 

Tony pulled back to take a deep breath of air, but moved back to kiss Peter in short bursts, saying sweet nothings in between each kiss. Peter let out a sigh, moaning as he felt Tony’s lips against his own. He was on the cusp of orgasm, if it weren’t for the ring. Tony gingerly touched the tip of Peter’s dick, the head a deep shade of red, pent up from the need to release. Peter moaned aloud leaning forward into Tony’s neck as the nerves in his member all but exploded from the contact. He sobbed into his mentor’s skin as he felt each touch shoot through him like lightning, nearly painful in its intensity. His senses were off the grid, every color more saturated, each sound louder and fuzzy. There was so much  _ noise _ , but the one thing that was clear as a bell was the speedy thrum of Tony’s heart. He focused on that sound, breathing to its rhythm. 

“Y-your heart…” Peter sighed, “It’s so  _ fast _ …” 

“All for you, baby,” Tony cooed. He took Peter’s lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue running along the backs of Peter’s teeth, tangling with Peter’s own tongue, their spit mingling in a sweet rush of lust and adoration for each other. “Want this off now, Peter?” Tony whispered, running his fingers over the cock ring Peter was sporting. The high schooler nodded dumbly, eyes closing from the sheer  _ heat _ he was encased in. His body was on fire. He bounced softly on the toy, still vibrating against his prostate with each thrust. Tony took hold of the ring and pulled it off, Peter’s dick springing forth with newfound life. He pushed out a breathy moan as his cock was encased in the warmth of Tony’s hand, his thumb rubbing against the slit ever so softly. 

“Oh…  _ oh fuck _ … T-Tony, please -  _ please _ , may I-” 

Tony cut him off, kissing him again. Leaning forward, Tony brought his lips to the thin skin of Peter’s neck, sucking a hickey into it. Peter felt the blood rush to his massacred neck, the sensation bringing him to climax. He came with a shrill cry of Tony’s name, head and body falling backwards, only for Tony’s strong hands to brace him and hold him as he spasmed in orgasm. His spend flew between their bodies, some landing on Tony’s lips, which were eagerly licked by the billionaire. Falling from his high, Peter felt his brain buzz from the blissful sensation of release. Tony turned off the Sybian and pulled Peter off of the dildo. He continued to stroke himself, but paused to put the saddle-like machine on the ground. Now, it was just him and Peter in his bed, the naked boy shining in the soft light of the room. He moved atop the teen, stroking himself to the innocent face of the teen he was going to ruin. 

Good thing Peter wanted to be ruined. 

“Mister… Mister Stark?” Peter asked, reaching out his hand to place it on top of Tony’s. 

“Yes?” 

“Can…  _ May _ I finish that for you?” He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes. 

“You certainly may, my love,” Tony murmured, certain Peter could hear him. Peter maneuvered forwards, now on his stomach as he crawled closer to Tony. He took Tony’s shaft into his mouth, sucking softly, his tongue twirling around the head and up and down the length. Tony’s eyes closed for a moment, but opened them again quickly so as to not miss a second of seeing Peter’s young mouth wrap around him. He groaned, his left hand coming down to stroke Peter’s hair, pushing it away from his face. His soft skin was wet with sweat, but Tony didn’t mind. It was pretty hot, actually. 

“Mmm… you taste so  _ good _ ,” Peter moaned, pulling off of Tony’s cock to take a deep breath. Tony drew in a shaky breath, tiny noises escaping his mouth each time Peter bobbed his head. He was nearing climax, of that he was sure. “Wanna feel you cum down my throat,” Peter said quietly. 

“ _ God _ , you really want that?” Tony groaned. Peter nodded with enthusiasm, hands gripping Tony’s thighs as he did. “Really wanna swallow my cum?” Tony said, his voice getting rougher as he felt his insides coiling. Peter nodded again, face turning pink. “Fuck… say my name…”

“T-Tony…” Peter moaned, taking another breath. 

“My  _ other _ name.”

“ _ Daddy _ …” 

Tony pushed Peter back onto his dick, white heat thrumming through him like electricity through a conduit. His circuits were frying as he came into Peter’s mouth, vision going fuzzy as he climaxed. Peter gulped down Tony’s cum, moaning into the pulsing member between his lips. Tony’s hands were gripping Peter’s hair so tightly, his knuckles white from the strain. The teen’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head, the ability to breathe fading out. Taking a gasp of air, Tony’s sight returned. His heart melted from the sight of Peter obediently staying in place with his mouth around his dick. He hummed, moving back to pull out. The high schooler’s tongue swiped out to catch the last droplets of semen, apparently hungry for as much of it as he could get. 

“You taste…” Peter started. “You taste  _ really _ …” He stalked forward. “ _ Really _ ,” His hands crept up Tony’s chest. “ _ Really good _ …” His lips met Tony’s, the taste of himself on his tongue thrilling. Knowing that Peter was the one with  _ his _ cum in his mouth… if he were fifteen again his dick would be hard again. Instead, he felt his arousal build in his chest, billowing around his heart like a storm cloud, moving him to kiss Peter for all he was worth. Their teeth knocked against each other, their breath coming from their lungs harsh and shaky, while their lips bruised one anothers’. Tony pulled Peter on top of him, hands cupping his face, moving hastily from his cheekbones to his jaw to his collar bones. He was trying to memorize each curve, each jut of bone, each scar the teen had. He might not get to have forever with him, but he would be damned if he ever forgot a single aspect of the Peter he had right now. He felt a single tear streak down his face, but it wasn’t his. He opened his eyes to see Peter crying.

“Woah, woah, baby…” Tony moved them to sit upright, the young man resting in his lap. 

“S-sorry…” 

“What’s wrong?” The older man kissed the wet streak on the teen’s cheek, his lips now slightly wetter than before. 

“I just… I just wanna be with you…” Peter started. “I know that’s  _ selfish _ , but you’re everything to me…” His doe eyes finally met Tony’s, which were beginning to fill with tears of his own. 

“I know… I do too…” Tony looked down. “I promise, hey, look at me.” He tipped Peter’s chin up with his index finger. “I  _ promise _ that I will do everything I can to make that happen… you think I don’t wanna be with you too?” Tony puffed out a breath. “I want that more than  _ anything _ … I figured out  _ time travel _ to get you back, kid…” He let out a soft chuckle, one tear dropping from his eye. “We can make this work, okay? You just have to be patient with me.” Peter nodded, smiling. He took in a wet breath from his nose, laughing at the noise. 

“Sorry to get all… all  _ sappy _ on you…” The teen apologized. 

“No… no it’s…” Tony took a pause. “It was good… we are developing into something  _ more  _ than just a simple crush… and I like that. You…” Tony took a moment to look into Peter’s honey brown eyes. How lovely they were. “You make me feel young again… and like I’m  _ loved _ . Pepper hasn’t made me feel that in  _ years _ . She only looks at me like you do when she’s almost lost me.  _ You _ , though…” His hands reached out to hold Peter’s smaller hands. “You look at me like that  _ all _ the time. I can’t just let you get away…” 

The two of them laughed softly. Tony moved to get under the covers, Peter following along and crawling in right next to him. Tony waved his hand to turn on the TV, turning on what he called “stupid show” which was a term for whatever was on that was mindless television. White noise, as it were. Peter fell asleep against Tony’s chest, while Tony pet through the teen’s hair gently. Peter’s hand rest on the arc reactor, the blue hue seeping through his fingertips. The older man placed his hand over Peter’s and he fell into a blissful sleep, for once feeling a little hopeful that his future would turn out how he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kids I am returned, though I don't know for how long. I know it has been a minute (nearly two months exactly) since I have posted anything involving information about an update. I have been so busy with work and personal life and shit that I have had no incentive to write anything. Sure, I have thought about it, but my work schedule has fucked my sleep schedule and now whenever I want to write I either am too tired or are am too unmotivated to work on it. BUT HERE WE ARE, and WHOLE ASS CHAPTER. The next chapter will be the big finale, and I am so sorry if it takes a long time to make. I am either going to make it in two parts or just one massive chapter. I am hoping for a good 10k words for it, since it is going to take place over a bit of time. Thoughts? Someone please let me know if it should be a two parter or one massive chapter.   
> I have missed you all so much, and I am sure some of you must have thought me dead. BUT HAH I am not dead! I am alive and well. Some life updates include:   
> I went to the Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas! It was epic.   
> Me and my sister are getting (adopting) a kitten!   
> That is basically everything. I hope you all have had a good two months. Back to school for some of you, I am sure. ANYWAY I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! BE GOOD AND I WILL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT UPDATE! STARKER FOREVER!!!!!! LOVE YALL 3000!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter two should be up soon, since I am writing this story in a Post-Endgame frenzy of denial and feels. Feel free to leave comments and/or message me! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this trash!  
> Also, Tony totally has a thing for the whole "Mister Stark" and "sir" words, so keep that in mind if you choose to read over the fic again. Cheers!


End file.
